NGE: Beyond Rebirth
by FicWriter101
Summary: RETURNING STORY The attack on the Geofront delayed, the Second child awake, the creation of new evas and their pilots... Face the dangers beyond the seventeenth angel's destruction.
1. Will or Won't

My first attemp of an Evangelion fanfic. I posted three chapters as a introduction to the story, and to make it more easy to understand. Please read the three firt chapters and review.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Will or won't?

Asuka lay on a black, seemingly endless room. A very dim light allowed her to see.

Asuka: Where am I?

Voice. Right now, on a hospital bed.

Asuka: But, WHERE am I? I mean, it's not like I'm REALLY awake, right?

Voice: You could say you are… in your mind

Asuka: But why am I here?

Voice: You are here to choose

Asuka: Choose? Choose on what?

Voice: What you will do…

Asuka: What? You aren't telling me anything… How I see it, I'm going to stay here forever

Voice: I that what you choose?

Asuka: What?

Voice: To stay here forever

Asuka: Well… I don't know, I mean, what can you offer me if I stay here?

Voice: I can offer you… peace

Asuka: Who the hell wants peace? I think I will just get out of here.

As Asuka walks away, the voice talks to her once again.

Voice: And you will also face everything outside of this place?

Asuka stops dead on her tracks, the reality of her situation dawning on her… She had failed, she had been defeated by Arael, she could still hear the words of people talking about her, thinking that she was not listening…

-What's her condition?

-Unfit to pilot…

"Unfit to pilot"… no, she couldn't, she couldn't lose her quality, her greatest skill, the reason why she was here, in Japan… she had dedicated her life to Eva, to piloting… Unit 02 was HER Eva.

-Unfit to pilot

But she had lost, defeated by Arael, outmatched by Shinji and Rei, she had lost her true purpose, her reason for living… she had no reason to come back, nothing waited for her in the world of the living…

Voice: So you will stay?

Asuka: I don't know…

Voice: Then let me show you what lies outside of this place

A white light suddenly engulfed everything in the room, vanishing the dark place…

…and recreating a new place. A classroom. HER classroom. As she lay over her desk, Asuka noticed Shinji and Rei, but something told her there was something wrong with them, with everything in front of her…

Asuka: Third, what's going on?

Shinji stared back at her, but didn't answer. His face was one of sorrow, of pity. It was plain disgusting for her to be watched with that face. Shinji turned after a while, but he didn't answer.

Asuka: Third… Shinji?

But he didn't answer her.

Asuka turned her attention to Rei, for she would probably answer.

Asuka: Wondergirl, what's happening? Why are we here?

Rei stared at her too, but with a expression that didn't belong to her. A face that expressed she didn't understand the nature of her question.

Asuka: First… Rei, why do your stare at me that way?

Rei: I have no reason to answer you, or to explain myself to you, so I don't understand why you expect me to answer your question.

Asuka: "No duty to answer my question…" but, why do you say that?

What do you mean you don't have…

Asuka never finished her question, for a roaring, ear piercing sound broke through the air. The sound of the warning alarm. It could only mean one thing: Angel Attack.

Asuka stood up, her comrades Shinji and Rei following after her… but she never reached the Section 2 transport.

Hikari: Asuka, where are you going?

Asuka: Where do you think I'm going? I'm going to fight the Angel.

Shinji: But, Asuka, you **don't** pilot anymore.

The words fell on her like a bunch of rocks… She didn't pilot anymore? Why? What happened?

Rei: You were declared unfit to pilot.

Asuka: Unfit… to pilot.

The words ringed in her head, before she noticed everyone in the room was also repeating them.

-Unfit to pilot

Asuka: _No_

-Unfit to pilot

Asuka: _No¡_

-Unfit to pilot

Asuka: _NO¡_

Suddenly, the image broke, the classroom and everyone in it shattering like glass. The room was once again filled with pure darkness, save for Asuka herself…

Voice: You saw it?

Asuka: Yes

Voice: You like it?

Asuka: No

Voice: So, you will stay?

Asuka: I don't know

Voice: What do you mean you don't know? There's nothing worth going back

Asuka: That's not true, maybe I can't pilot, but I can still live

Voice: No, you can't, piloting **is **your life.

Asuka: It used to be, but now I don't think I need it

Voice: What?

Asuka: I'm Asuka Langley Sohryu, I'm not only an Eva pilot, I'm a person. And as any person, I can live.

Voice: No, you can't live, your life already ended.

Asuka: That's not true. I'm Asuka Langley Sohryu, I'm the Second Child, I'm a college graduate, **I'm a person.**

Voice. You may be a person, but you are of no importance…

Asuka: No, I'm important. I'm prideful, strong, courageous, I'm a person. I have a personality, a way of being. I may not be perfect, but no one is. Not being something doesn't mean you can't live. Maybe there's nothing good waiting for me in life, but If I wish to, I can have it all.

Voice: No, wait…

Asuka: And you know what? There are people waiting for me, there are people who want me back, like Misato, or Hikari, … or Shinji.

Voice: What makes you think Shinji wants you back?

Asuka: I don't know if he wants me back… but I know I want to go back to him.

In a hospital bed, deep in a comatose, lies Asuka Sohryu, surrounded by two forms: the purple haired Misato Katsuragi, and the young Shinji Ikari, staring at the almost dead body of the Second Child.

Misato: The doctors said they don't know if she will get better.

Shinji didn't answer, for he was in deep thought.

Misato: Do you want her to get better? I mean, is it just the good wishes of a friend to you, or does she mean something else?

Shinji neared the body of Asuka, slowly bringing his right hand to cup her cheek.

Shinji: I…

The rest never came, as the Second Child suddenly opened her eyes, her body springing back to life, as Shinji stared at her wide eyed, as he spoke to her…

Shinji: Asuka

….An action which was immediately followed by a loud "THUMP", as Asuka's fist came in contact with Shinji's face.

Asuka: You better say you want me to get better, idiot.

Misato: Asuka¡

Asuka: Yes?

Misato: You are back¡

Asuka: What? You expected me to stay in a freaking hospital bed? Come on Misato, that's just not for me.

Tears welled in Misato's eyes as she hugged Asuka. While hugging her, she noticed a rare image through the corner of her eye.

Shinji stood in front of them, rubbing the point where Asuka had punched him.

But he was smiling.

A smile of real joy, like she had never seen in the boy's face.

As she slowly let go off Asuka, she noticed a small shine on the corner of Shinji's eye. A tear.

But it was a tear of joy

Asuka looked at Shinji, but as she was about to say something, the boy moved quickly to her, hugging the girl.

Asuka closed her mouth, and allowed a smile similar to Shinji's cross her face.

-------------------------------------------------

So, that makes chapter one. The next two are posted along this one, so make sure to read the three before stopping.

R/R


	2. The Setting of the Board

The setting of the Board

Far away from the troubles and concerns of Tokyo-3, lays the old city of London, where the buildings of ancient times still stand proud and aging, representing the memories of a long lost regal, of days of splendor and shine.

Yet people still live in this city. The Second Impact unarguably took it's toll on the city, yet, after ten years, the city still sees it's status rise again, along with the destruction of old times.

The night hours reveal a dead and lifeless noise in the old city, for the legendary nightlife of London abandoned the city after the Second Impact, migrating to the reconstructed side of the city.

Yet, in the quiet of the night, two forms make a noise comparable to the noise of the old London: it's the noise of shrieking, and another voice, clearly exasperated, trying to sooth it down. Both kids carry bags on their hands The voice of exasperation belongs to a young man. The shrieking one to a young woman. The young man bears long, brownish hair that, almost cover his neck and face. His eyes shine with an unknown life, yet their color is brown. He is clearly British, for his skin is pale, clearly lacking of sunrays. He wears a long, black overcoat, made for rainy days.

The young woman walks alongside him, jumping a little with every step she takes. She wears jeans, a sweater and a jacket, and shows signs of being freezing due to London's temperature. Her face owns a smile of happiness, hazel blue eyes, and a red hair that adorns her shoulders.

Girl: Awww, we are not going to make it¡ It's already 7:30.

Boy: Relax, we will get there on time. Remember our flight leaves at 10 o'clock. You are way too nervous.

Girl: I know, but I just can't wait¡ We are going to cross the entire world to…

Boy: Actually, it's about half of the world.

Girl: Well, excuse me for not thinking straightly when I'm nervous about something, you know-it-all¡¡

Boy: Not thinking straight is something you do all the time.

Girl: (warningly) Stop making fun of me...

Boy: It's just a little teasing.

Girl: No, I'm the one who is going to do the teasing here, remember?

Boy: Oh, forgive, your majesty Cremina Lentai, queen of all bothering.

Cremina: Just wait till we are the plane, Dorian Kazegawa.

Both children keep walking through the city until they found an empty cab. Their trip was silent, Cremina still bearing her smiley and nervous look; Dorian still bearing that look of seriousness. At last, after 20 minutes, they got to their destination: the New Heathrow airport.

The couple walked through the airport towards the embarking zone. Once inside, and after tons of questions and answering, they managed to get to their gate. After yet another wait, their flight arrived, and they silently boarded it.

Cremina: Damn, I can't wait to get there!

Dorian: Cremina, would you just relax and be quiet? This plane will leave at the time set, fly through the half of the world, and get to our destination, so I don't see what's all the fuss about is…

Cremina ignored his comment.

Cremina: So, how long does it take to get there?

Dorian: About 20 hours, so you better just sit back and enjoy it.

Cremina finally had it with Dorian's "cool down" attitude.

Cremina: Damn, Dorian, would you just let me be nervous! I mean, it's not everyday I'm leaving Britain for a long-stay trip to Japan.

Dorian chose not to take on her comment, and slowly drifted off to sleep, while the plane took off and started it's journey to Japan.

Deep within the Geofront, in NERV headquarters, the head scientist of project-E, Doctor Ritsuko Akagi, sits in a chair talking to the Supreme Commander of NERV, Gendo Ikari.

Ritsuko: So, the British are now willing to cooperate? I mean. British diplomacy made it clear that they didn't want ay of their custom models to leave the islands.

Gendo: The British own no power in front of NERV, with the UN backing us, so they couldn't really say no. The UN has already retrieved the two custom-production models, and the pilots are already on their way here. The fourth branch in the UK had a lot of troubles to build them alongside SEELE's little "project", but the pilots are said to have achieved exceptional results, specially the sixth child. So, I think everything for now is going just as we planned.

Ritsuko: Really? Maybe on their side, but on ours things don't like that easy. Sustaining five Eva's with the current personnel will be pretty rough, not to mention the incapacity of the facilities here to support all of the Eva's

Gendo: What do you mean by "incapability", Doctor Akagi?

Ritsuko: I mean that to maintain the five Eva's operational, we will require more energy during in-combat and maintenance operations… probably more energy than that currently available for the Geo-Front.

Gendo: I thought you told me that Unit 01 owns a S2 engine? Doesn't that make it independent of any energy need from the Geofront?

Ritsuko: Although Unit 01 does own a S2 engine, that doesn't mean we don't spend energy on it's repairing process, or the transportation of the Unit.

Gendo: All of your concerns have already been taken care of, Doctor Akagi. The fact is we won't be working with all five Eva's at the same time, and the Geofront energy supply is being increased as we speak. Also, Evangelion Unit 05 is not going to be operable once it's arrive, as it's design is not complete.

Ritsuko: Design papers show that the unit is complete.

Gendo: The main reason both Eva's were allowed to operate on Tolyo-3 is not that the British and the UN truly want more Evangelions at our disposal, more the contrary I would say. No, the main reason is a design one: as the British have seen the current state of our Eva's, and as they own a perfectionist nature, they consider their Eva's are not entirely complete.

Ritsuko: Why is that?

Gendo: It's simple: they have watched Unit 01. They have seen it operate using it's S2 engine for self sufficiency, so, as their Eva's still work using external power, they decided to install S2 engines on their Eva's as well. And as they don't want any "incidents2 on their soil, they sent the Eva's to be completed here.

Ritsuko: How will we do that? We didn't actually install the S2 engine on Unit 01, more like Unit 01 completed itself on it's own. Plus, the S2 engine accident in the Second Branch of the USA shows we still don't have the technology to install those engines on our Eva's.

Gendo: WE don't have it, but someone else developed it for us.

Ritsuko: Who?

Gendo: A private company that has dealings with the British Government. The name is "British Synthetics applications", directed by Keolan Lentai.

Ritsuko: But who the hell developed the engine? I want names

Gendo: Actually, it's an old friend of yours. I think her name is… Jeyn Lentai, daughter of the company's owner.

Ritsuko frowned as the name left Ganado's mouth, clearly remembering the name. Jyen Lentai was a friend of hers during her college days in Tokyo-2, and became a partner of hers and her mother's during the initial stages of Project E. She abandoned the project, however, after the project took a course she didn't like: the project became more interested in constructing a real Eva, even if it meant to sacrifice human lives (particularly, that of Yui Ikari). One could say she had been the good girl, and chose to stay away from a blood-stained project like the E-project. Yet Ritsuko had argued with her on her final conversation with the woman, trying to convince her that the human lives were worth the goal they were trying to reach. The woman had disappeared after that.

Ritsuko: So… she developed a stable S2 engine?

Gendo: Yes. She will arrive with the UN fleet transporting the two British Evas, she will then stay to supervise the installation of her invention, and will also be the guardian of the sixth and seventh child.

Ritsuko: I see. Anything else?

Gendo: Yes. You will have the responsibility of informing the maintenance staff, your own group of technicians and Major Katsuragi. Tell the Major to inform herself the news to the Second and Third Child.

Ritsuko (thinking) _Of course, he tells everything to me so he won't have to tell everyone about his new "arrangements". Literally, all the bitching will fall on me._

Ritsuko walked out of the office and decided to inform Misato first.

_Actually, considering that Misato has to inform Shinji and Asuka about this, I would she's the one that got the worst part of the bitching._

In the apartment of Misato Katsuragi, the atmosphere feels clearly more relaxed than in ht previous days, with the return of Asuka to the house…

Asuka: What the hell do you think you are doing, idiot!

… which, considering that the one back was Asuka, was a lie. Misato stood up from the couch, and walked towards the kitchen, grabbed a beer from the refrigerator, and slowly walked to her room. Once inside, her phone suddenly rang. She picked it up and started talking

Misato: Yeah, who is it?

Ritsuko: I thought you would have the decency to look at the screen of your cell phone before picking up.

Misato: Ritsuko?

Ritsuko: Exactly.

Misato: What do you want?

Ritsuko: Commander Ikari told to give you some… news.

Misato: Well?

Ritsuko: By his command, two new units are being transported to Japan from the UK, and the according pilots for them

Misato: Also British?

Ritsuko: Yeah

Misato: (angry) Am I going to baby sit these two also?

Ritsuko No, the fleet carrying the two new units also transports their guardian and new scientist in NERV, Jeyn Lentai.

Misato: Lentai? The one that resigned the E-project for Yuri's incident?

Ritsuko: The same

Misato: Well, doesn't sound like too much to me. What can you tell me about these new pilots?

Ritsuko: If I were you, I would be more concerned about the two pilots in your house than the two new ones.

Misato: What do you me…. Oh, right, don't know how I'm going to tell them, specially Asuka.

Ritsuko: I would say **only **Asuka

Misato: Oh, well, better get started with it. Bye Rits.

Misato: Bye.

Misato hung up the phone, stood up, and decided to get this over with

_Hell is going to be in my house tonight._

Ten minutes later

Asuka: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY WE "**NEED"** MORE PILOTS?

Misato: (thinking) _Yep, hell is right now in my apartment, courtesy of Asuka Langley Sohryu._

Misato: I mean that things are going to get harder and more dangerous in here, so we will need more pilots and Evas for the defense of Tokyo-3.

Asuka: So what? Maybe Wondergirl and the idiot aren't worth much, but I'm still the best Eva pilot in the world, and I can take on anything that comes.

Yep, Asuka is still Asuka, not even a comatose could change her.

Misato: Maybe that's what you think, but from Commander Ikari to me, we all understand chances are things will get more complicated.

Asuka: But there is no use, they would only interfere, I mean, I will be forced to cooperate and lower to their level.

Misato: I don't think you will have to lower, for rumor says that they have had exceptional results with the units built in Britain.

Asuka: Britain? You are going to tell me I'm going to have to stand up to two English tarts?

Misato: Just don't fight with them, you don't actually have to like them.

Misato knew this was too much to ask considering it was Asuka.

Asuka: Then, I guess I'm just going to have to cooperate, hu?

Misato: Yeah

Asuka: Well as long as they don't…

Shinji: (From the kitchen) Dinner's ready!

Asuka ran to the kitchen, evidently hungry, and Misato silently thanked Shinji for cooking quickly.

_Honestly, that went better than what I expected…_

In the middle of the Indian Ocean, a massive battle fleet bearing the UN flag sails towards the East, the destination: Japan.

Inside one of the ships, in a room specially accommodated for her, sits Doctor Jeyn Lentai, going through her notes once again. The Doctor bears a look of nervousness, for once the fleet arrives to it's destination, she will have to prove her inventions to the Supreme Commander of NERV, Gendo Ikari. Literally, the job of her life was about to be tested.

Sailor: Doctor Lentai, you have a call from Japan. The Admiral says you have to receive it in the bridge.

Jeyn: All right

Jeyn slowly climbs the stairs that lead to the carrier's command bridge. She wonders dramatically about the call

_Maybe they call to ask me something… or to reject the project in advance. No, they can't reject such a great idea, right?_

Jeyn arrives at the bridge and picks up the special phone in the bridge.

Jeyn: Hello?

Gendo: Doctor Lentai? This is Commander Ikari

Jeyn: (thinking) _Of course he is if he has to introduce himself in third person. _Oh, Commander Ikari, what may I do for you?

Gendo: Doctor Lentai, I call to inform you that the profiles on the Sixth and Seventh Child have not been sent to me as we agreed on.

Jeyn: (relaxing) Oh, that? Yeah, you see, I sent them through NERV's delivery system, so I'm surprised that they haven't reached you yet.

Gendo: (Leaving the phone on his desk) Fuyutski? Any mailing sent to me under Doctor Lentai's name?

Fuyutski: Yes, the profiles were effectively sent, actually they are right here, now that I notice.

Fuyutski opened one of the file cases in the back of the office and took out two files.

Gendo: Why were they stored?

Fuyutski: A delivery error, probably.

Gendo: Okay, so these are the profiles (picks up the phone again) Doctor Lentai? You were right the profiles were sent, but a delivery mistake got them filed right away instead of being delivered to me.

Jeyn: Oh, how unfortunate

Gendo: Anyway, let's see… Dorian Kazegawa, Sixth Child, selected through the Marduk's common process, will pilot Unit 06. No relevant medical history. His father works for British Synthetics Applications, Evangelion design branch. He is the architect behind the design of the custom models, isn't he?

Jeyn: That's correct.

Gendo: There's also something else in here. Says he already has combat experience.

Jeyn: Unit 06 was deployed against a rogue Evangelion that escaped the facilities and tried to attack London.

Gendo: It says he defeated the rogue Evangelion with "utmost success".

Jeyn: Well, as predicted, the customization of the Evangelion unit 06 design allowed the pilot to achieve better synchronization ratios, and also allowed him a more comfortable battle style.

Gendo: Literally, he adapted to the Eva in one single battle.

Jeyn: Correct.

Gendo: I think that's it for Mister Kazegawa. Now, the other child. Seventh Child, Cremina Lentai?

Jeyn: My dear daughter. But do not worry, Commander, there was no such thing as nepotism in her election process.

Gendo: Well. The file says she was selected through the Marduk's common process, No relevant medical history. Her father died during the Construction of the Geofront in Tokyo-3, according to this.

Jeyn: Cremina's father… He was killed when the Geofront was being built. He was killed by Lilith, during the operation to contain her in Terminal Dogma.

Gendo: My condolence for you, Doctor.

Jeyn: Do not worry, for it's not important right now. After all, his daughter is going to avenge him, right?

Gendo: It… It could be implied.

Jeyn: Yes, it could happen.

Gendo: Well, let's keep checking. Your are, of course, her biological mother. She has no combat experience, but she has considerably good results in her tests. Also, her Eva unit will not be deployed for combat immediately. It will undergo installation of the L- Model S2 engine first.

Jeyn: Which brings to the other subject right?

Gendo: Yes. You see, scientists in NERV have shown disapproval of your engine prototype. I also understand it escapes your philosophy about the Evas, right?

Jeyn: In a way, yes. But it's for the greater good of NERV, right?

Gendo: Yes. Also, Doctor Ritsuko Akagi is very interested in you prototype. She would like to speak with you.

Ritsuko: (Taking the pone) I would say more than just interested.

Jeyn: Ritsuko? Is that you? My, are you nosy.

Ritsuko: Get to the point, Jeyn. I want to know about your engine?

Jeyn: Well, what do you want to know?

Ritsuko: How does it work?

Jeyn: Well, I can't explain the process to you, for then I would become useless to the project, and that is definitely not my wish. I do can give you a general view of it.

Ritsuko: Go ahead

Jeyn: Well, having in consideration the accident with Unit 04 in the Second Branch, I started working on a new view of the S2 engine. Not the reaction itself, which is self sustainable, more the initiation of it. In the starting phase of Unit 04's S2 engine, the engine was given more power than necessary, creating a reaction much more powerful than what the Eva was capable of supporting.

Ritsuko: I already know that.

Jeyn: But I need you to have it fresh on your mind before telling you more. Next thing is my own design. I thought that, if the problem was the initiation of the engine, why not just regulate the energy flow that activates the engine according to the Eva's own capacities?

Ritsuko: Creating such a device would be to create another system that synchronizes with the Eva, hampering the own pilot's ability to synchronize with the Unit.

Jeyn: The answer to that lies in the question itself. If I can't create something to synchronize like the pilot does, I will make the pilot be my synchronization system

Ritsuko: WHAT?

Jeyn: I will make it short: my S2 engine is activated through a power flow that gives energy to the engine according to the pilot synch ratio, meaning that, as the pilots pushes the Eva to a further level of synch, the engine generates the necessary power for it, so there will be no more energy than needed

Ritsuko: So, literally, you use the pilot to activate and regulate the reaction?

Jeyn: Yeah.

Ritsuko: So you just stopped your philosophy of "protecting humans" and chose to abuse of the Eva pilot to complete your little prototype?

Jyen: Well so what if I did, hu? Aren't we allowed to change our minds if it is for the greater good?

Ritsuko: Oh, there's nothing wrong with that… except that you gave up for the easy way.

Jeyn: I did it for the purpose of the project!

Ritsuko: No, you did it for…

Gendo: (Snapping the phone from Ritsuko's hands) Forgive Doctor Akagi for her imprudence, Doctor Lentai. I also expect to behave properly when working with Doctor Akagi.

Jeyn: Yes sir.

Gendo: One more thing, Doctor. I understand you intent to keep the identity of the Seventh child secret till her Unit becomes operational, right?

Jeyn: Yes sir.

Gendo: Then I'm sorry to inform you that her identity has already leaked among the higher ranking people in this facility.

Jeyn: That represents no problem. The secret is intended to be kept from the Sixth child, as a joke of sorts.

Gendo: I guess I can tolerate that.

Jeyn: Thank you sir.

Gendo: I think that's everything for now.

Jeyn: If you excuse me then, Commander Ikari

After hearing no reply, Jeyn hanged up the phone. Slowly, she walked back towards her room in the carrier. A thought of anger suddenly came to her mind

_So, Rits thinks I just abandoned my thoughts on Eva and gave in to the easy way. What a surprise I will give her then, when my most important project turns into reality._

She looked at her suitcase, and allowed a devilish smile cross her face.


	3. Fire and Ice

Fire and Ice

Far away from Tokyo-3, in a secret room, the members of a secret organization meet in a reunion. Their leader, Keel Lorenz, sits in the center of the conference room, which is composed by his desk and the massive; "sound only" black monoliths that represent the other members of SEELE's main council.

Keel: So, as the council has decided, we have refrained from attacking Ikari and his little organization.

SEELE 07: The council shouldn't have to discuss this matter any longer, Mister Lorenz

Keel: I'm aware of it. Yet I can't bring myself to support the council's decision. Ikari was devastated: Arael, the angel of the birds, the vision of God, incapacitated Pilot Sohryu from action. Armisael, the angel of the womb, managed to force Unit 00 to self-destruct, leaving NERV with only one Eva available. Finally, the 17th messenger, Tabris, managed to infiltrate NERV, and he evidently sent the Third Child to such a mental distress, that he wouldn't have been able to fight the mass produced Evas. Literally, everything was set for our victory, yet we chose to wait. The council voted on this matter, yet no explanations were given to why we chose to remain silent.

SEELE 03: Lorenz, you still think this council made a foolish decision?

Keel: I only look for the council's best interests,

SEELE 09: The council has already chose what it's best interests are.

Keel: The council may have… committed a mistake.

SEELE 01: Have you heard of the incident in London, Lorenz?

Keel: Of course I have

SEELE 05: Then you should be aware that the mass produced Eva's own clear failures. I mean, **three defeated by one Eva? **With no combat experience, may I add.

Keel: The incident can be explained, for the Evangelion Unit 06 was specially build to suit and synchronize with it's pilot, giving him a better start point. Also, the mass produced Evas were not fully armed for battle, and lacked several plates of armor.

SEELE 06: Yet three were defeated by pilot Kazegawa and Eva 06, with out really standing a chance. Evidently, the E-project people are progressing on their designs. Also, the Unit operated with the same lack of equipment than the Eva series.

Keel: This only proves further our mistake! We must attack Ikari now, for reports say that Unit Zero is being reconstructed from the few remains it left, the Third Child has already overcome his mental distress, and the pilot of Unit Two is also back into active service. Also, Unit 05 and 06 are already on their way to Japan and our spies confirm the presence of Doctor Lentai in the fleet delivering the Evas. To top that, they also confirm Dr. Lentai's intention to start her projects on the Evas under the command of Ikari, so chances are Ikari could be deploying **from six to eight** Evas by the end of the year.

SEELE 02: Thos has already been taken into consideration, and we concluded that the projects envisioned by Lentai and Ikari, the engine installation project and the reconstruction project, will only aid further our envisioned scenario.

Keel: How?

SEELE 10: The Evas available for our scenario are limited to only two: Unit 01, in control of Ikari, and Unit 04, which was lost along with the Second Branch. So, literally, installing S2 engines in the Evas will only give a bigger amount of options for our scenario, and the reconstruction of the lost ones will further increase our options.

Keel: So Ikari and Lentai are giving us more weapons to defeat them?

SEELE 08: It could be implied. And those, my dear Lorenz, would be the main reasons to delay our attack. You must also remember that our new Eva series is being built as we speak, so there's nothing that we haven't taken into account

Keel: I would like to apologize to the council for my… comments.

SEELE 06: There's no need to ask for forgiveness Lorenz, for you still play a part just as important as any of the other council members. Only refrain from doubting of the council in the near future.

Keel Yes.

Keel: (Thinking) undeniably this council is wiser and more informed than me, yet, in the end, when our scenario comes into realization, we will all be the same…

"Flight 067, arriving at gate 13"

Cremina and Dorian walked through the airport, clearly lost in the immenseness of the place. Once they finally found the way out of the airport, four black suited men were waiting for the men next to a car, with the NERV logo on it. They entered the car silently. Once the car neared the gigantic city of Tokyo-3, they easily noticed the condition of the city: many buildings were cut in half, some being repaired, others clearly beyond reparation. The city was still impressive anyway: it was the legendary stronghold of mankind. It had survived the attack of fifteen angels, a nuclear powered robot, and only God knows what else still waited to attack the city. If not, then why NERV had called Dorian to pilot Unit 06 on Japanese soil?

"But, what the hell do they want me to fight?" Dorian didn't realize he said that out loud.

Cremina: Probably one of those Angel things my mother showed us in the video, remember?

Dorian: Oh, yeah, those Angels… they were bloody weird anyway… But how do you know about them? I thought the video was only for pilot training.

In Dorian's mind, Cremina had nothing to do with the Eva's subject, or anything of that kind. The only reason for her to be here was her mother's job, but why did she know abut Dorian's mission? He had been ordered not to tell anyone, and he had remained quiet.

Cremina: Ummm, well… I stole it, from my mother's belongings. Yeah, I took it from her and watched it.

Dorian chose to accept the answer despite the tone of improvisation on Cremina's voice. As he kept his stare on the girl, many thoughts came to him, the first one being the day he had met the girl. She had been a rather… awkward friend at the beginning. That had happened 3 years ago…

_Flashback_

_A younger Cremina was running towards the Eastern side of London, towards the specific NERV mailing office in London. Unknown to her, a young Dorian Kazegawa walked, book in hand, towards his house. It didn't took too long for the two unprepared kids to collide, Dorian dropping his book and Cremina tripping to the ground_

_Cremina: What... what happened?_

_Dorian: We crashed_

_Cremina: …_

_Dorian: …_

_Cremina: Well?_

_Dorian: What?_

_Cremina: Aren't you going to apologize?_

_Dorian: What? Why should I? To me it looks like it's both of us fault._

_Cremina: Well to me it doesn't, to me it looks like if it's your fault for reading while walking_

_Dorian frowned, coming to realize that most of the fault (if not all) was his. But he chose to stand on his ground_

_Dorian: I'm not going to apologize_

_Cremina: Then you will have to do me a favor for such an offense_

_Dorian: A favor..._

_Cremina: Yep, you will have to escort to my destination, for being such a rude and egocentric person, and almost making me twist my ankle._

_Dorian: And if I say no?_

_Cremina: I will get you to the police station. I can definitely make up some charges on your little name._

_Dorian frowned again, realizing the situation he was in: This girl could definitely get some charges on his name, and if he tried to stop her, he would actually create those charges, and he was by no means a good liar. So he was only left with one choice._

_Dorian: All right, I will… escort you to your destination_

_Cremina: Good thing you came into your senses._

_They walked quickly towards the Post Office, while talking a little. The talking was mostly Dorian trying to understand where the hell this girl had come from._

_Dorian: Why do you have to go to the Post Office so far away? Isn't there one nearby your house? _

_Cremina: I'm not sending a package, I'm receiving one. And I have go this far because it's a special package, the sort of thing you have to go receive by yourself_

_And so it started: Every once in a while she had to go receive a package, every time she went she found Dorian in the same corner, waiting for her, and everyday hey talked, slowly knowing each other. She had come to understand him: He was closed, a little cold maybe, but he owned a kind self inside, for he had no obligation to escort her anymore, yet he chose to do it. On Dorian's side, understanding the girl was probably the hardest thing he had ever done: she could be happy for a second, then angry, then sad, or even worst: when he was mad at her, she shamelessly flirted with him, or declared that they were a couple, forcing him to appease his anger and fake up._

_End of Flashback_

Slowly his thoughts came back to the here and now. Noticing the car had stopped in the middle of a tunnel. Suddenly, the ground moved into the deeps of the earth. Then he noticed the armor plating of the tunnel they were in: it was a sort of mechanical ladder, leading to somewhere…

Once the ladder stopped moving, the men escorted the children through the silent halls of NERV, till they arrived to a big, armored door. The men stepped aside, and the door slowly opened, revealing six figures sitting on a table, and one standing up behind another one.

As the door slides open, Gendo Ikari and his Sub Commander, Kouzo Fuyutski allow a smile to cross their faces, understanding that in front of them, lies the next step of their scenario. On the right side of two commanders, sits Major Katsuragi, and next to her, Doctor Ritsuko Akagi. Across the table, three children sit: one of them wearing a blank expression, the next one clearly impatient, and the last one looking nervous. Cremina smiles slowly as Dorian and her take a sit, understanding that their arrival was important enough to deserve a meeting.

Asuka: Finally, I thought they would never get here!

Misato: Asuka, that's no way to treat them when they arrive.

Gendo: Pilot Sohryu, it's not that they arrived late, we just got here early.

Dorian and Cremina slowly bowed their heads upon hearing the voice of Gendo Ikari, for they knew he was the Supreme Commander of NERV.

Gendo: No need to bow, for you're the guests in here. First of all, welcome to Japan, I hope you had no troubles on getting here. I also assume you have been informed of the arrangements made for you two to stay here in Tokyo-3.

Dorian & Cremina: Yes sir.

Gendo: Very well, then I guess time is now for introductions. Fuyutski and I have already met you, but as you can guess, there's a lot of other people your will have to work with

"_It's too late to start introductions" _Cremina's mind was definitely not going to remember anything from this meeting.

Ritsuko: Well, I guess I will start. I'm Doctor Ritsuko Akagi, head scientist of the Evangelion Project, and I also direct the technical aspects during operations. Finally, in the future I will work in another project with… your mother, Cremina.

Cremina: You don't sound too cheerful about it

Ritsuko: Well, ummm… if I want to, it's not, like, really important.

Cremina: (whispering) Yeah, right…

Misato: Well, I think that's it for Ritsuko. So... Misato Katsuragi, I work here as the main tactician, nut my title is "head of strategic situations". I also work as guardian of the Third and Second Child.

Misato pointed at the two kids across the table: the nervous one and the impatient one.

Misato: Speaking of which, it's too late to be introducing anymore, so I say we call it night and leave for our respective houses.

A general nod went through everyone's faces, and, as the adults started leaving the room, Asuka spoke.

Asuka: Hey, wait! Maybe you don't care, but I feel like introducing myself, so let's set things clear: I'm Asuka Langley Sohryu, I'm the best Eva pilot around here, so don't make things harder for me and we will be all right. Also, this idiot next to me is Shinji Ikari, he pilots too.

As Asuka finished, Rei, which was half way out of the room, spoke to the two British children.

Rei: I'm Rei Ayanami, First Child and pilot of Unit 00. I hope we can work together and cooperate.

Although Rei's hopes were clearly well intentioned, he monotone and emotionless voice took away any signs of good wishes. As she finished, Dorian stood up.

Dorian: I'm Dorian Kazegawa, Sixth Child and pilot of Unit 06. My friend here is Cremina Lentai, she has come to Japan because of her mother's job.

Cremina: I can introduce myself, thank you, SIX. Well, as he said, I'm Cremina Lentai and I came to Japan because of my mother's job on a NERV project, but that's not everything that I have to say for myself…

Shinji: like…?

Cremina: (Surprised) You spoke! I thought you were a mute or something like that. Well, about the other stuff, it's none of your business right now.

Shinji: Sorry…

Asuka: Grrr! Shinji, stop apologizing for once! Show some spine for a change, will ya!

Shinji: But… she seemed offended.

Asuka: So what?

Shinji: So I thought it would be better to apologize, all right!

Asuka: Who the hell do you think you're standing up to?

Shinji: You just told me to show some spine and to not take crap from people!

Asuka: That doesn't include me!

Cremina: Shut up, you two! You sound like if you were freaking married or something…

Shinji & Asuka: To him/her? NEVER!

Cremina: Yeah right.

Asuka: Who do you think you are? You just enter the place and in two minutes you are already playing the matchmaker!

Cremina: So what? You are going to tell me I didn't guess right? _Please…_

Asuka: Why the hell would I date this idiot?

Cremina: Well, you are the one dating him, so you tell me

Asuka: I'm NOT dating him!

Cremina: Yeah, of course. I mean, just by staring at you two I can tell that you…

The rest of the sentence never came, for a hand cupped her mouth, as the other hand grabbed the back of Cremina's sweater neck, and started pulling her out of the room. Dorian clearly tried to keep the girl away from Shinji and Asuka

Dorian: Please excuse my friend here, she tends to say everything she thinks without thinking of the consequences. Also, it's been a long trip for her…

Cremina: That's not true! I'm just saying things as they are, I mean, just look at them! They probably ban…

The rest was lost in the air, for she was to far away to be heard.

Asuka: Hmmmm, I think we are going to have some troubles with those two. One is freaking cold, like a common British stereotype. The other is… way too _lively._

Shinji: Wouldn't it be better to just cooperate?

Asuka: What? And lower to their level? No way!

Shinji (thinking) _At least, I tried._

As the two British children make their way through NERV hallways, looking for their way out, they suddenly enter a room with big windows on the right side, evidently made for overlooking the room contiguous to the room they were in now. Dorian slowly neared the windows and looked at the gigantic room in front of him: The containment cages. Across the room, in a silent sleep, lay three gigantic behemoths: One, blue colored, lacking of the armor plating or shoulder pads in the other two giants, is evidently still in construction. The next one, a purple and green giant, owns two eyes, a massive horn crowning its head, and a general appearance.

The last one, a red colored giant, owns four eyes and a prominent forehead and chin, evidently its construction is much more efficient, as its gigantic arsenal now lies exposed to the viewers.

Dorian: To think I will have to pilot Unit 06 along these things…

Cremina: Don't worry, you will do just fine

Dorian: Do you honestly think so?

Cremina: Yeah, I mean, you did good back in England, right? You destroyed those white Evas all on your own, so you should have no trouble doing the same here

Dorian: Yes… I think so

Cremina: Oh, come on! Give yourself some credit! Show some confidence for once! Plus, my mother is going to help you, so she will make sure you don't screw up.

Dorian: Yes, I think you are right.

Cremina: And also…

Cremina slowly neared Dorian, as she stared deeply into his eyes and stood on the tip of her shoes, rising herself to his eye level. Her face slowly neared his, closing her eyes.

Dorian: Cremina… What are you…?

Dorian instinctively closed his own eyes and felt the heath on his cheeks rise.

Cremina: You wish…

Cremina brought her right hand to Dorian's forehead, and literally slapped his face away from hers.

Dorian: Hey, why would you do that!

Cremina: Ha! You wish I would kiss you! No, what I was going to say was: You don't have to be nervous, if you fail, you can always try again, and they wouldn't give up on you that easily. Also, you got me on your side! You can't fail if I'm helping you.

Dorian: Don't you think you overvalue yourself a little?

Cremina: Oooooh, but I'm important to you, right?

Cremina hugged Dorian's arm, evidently trying to embarrass him. Apparently, she succeeded.

Dorian: Cremina…

Cremina: What? Don't you value our friendship?

Dorian: (Looking towards the next door) Oh, wait, somebody's calling me!

Cremina: Oh, don't you walk away from me, Dorian Kazegawa!

Dorian run to the next door in the hallway, running away from Cremina and her rage. Honestly he had just walked away to bother her, and he had clearly achieved his goal.


	4. Deep Thinking

A/N: If any of you has read fanfic EVA-R: Yes, i stole Unit 06 and it's concept. I'm personally ashamed of it, but as for the other similarities I swear to God I didn't stole them from that fanfic, I came up with them before reading it.

Deep thinking

Floor 7, apartment 703, Misato's building

The apartment is quiet, calm, silent. Nothing disturbs the peace inside the flat. Although the apartment barely shows any signs of life, it's clearly inhabited. Some furniture recently put adorns the apartment, and a soft, almost non existent sound of snoring fills the void of silence. As the clocks in the house declare 7 o'clock, the house slowly sees its void fill with noise.

It's the sound of people moving. More specifically, the sound of two people moving. One, slowly walks towards the kitchen, grabs some stuff from the refrigerator, and starts cooking. The other one moves in the opposite way, grabbing a towel and entering the bathroom.

The process is very similar to that of Misato's apartment, yet there's only two integrants. Also, the sound of Misato's common noise when she has her first drink in the morning is missing. The sound of Asuka's constant bickering does not break the silence, and the smell of Shinji's wonderful cooking does not fill the air.

The two occupants of the flat are the two, recently acquired British pilots: Dorian Kazegawa and Cremina Lentai. By order of their Commander, Gendo, they have been assigned to live where NERV sees fit, in this case, the same apartment building as Major Katsuragi. After a couple of minutes, both children have already sat down on the table, both fully dressed for school, wearing the same uniform Shinji and Asuka wear. It was also Commander Ikari's order that they attended the same school as the other pilots, to facilitate the task of Section 2 of protecting the pilots. Both children eat in silence, each one still not used to the time zone of Japan.

"_Damn, you would think they would a least give us some time to get used to the bloody hours in here" _Dorian's thought wasn't worth a damn, for their instructions were clear: to continue living a… semi regular life until Eva unit 06 arrived to NERV HQ, alongside Cremina's mother.

The two roommates made their way to the door, opened it, and slowly observed their surroundings: it was a beautiful, clear morning in Japan. Tokyo-3 showed its real beauty while bathed in the morning sunlight. Yet, both English kids couldn't appreciate the beauty of the city, for their brains were still in their beds, sleeping.

Cremina: It's going to be a long day…

Dorian: Tell me about it…

They made their way to the elevator, and Dorian pushed the button of the first floor. They didn't get there directly for someone in the fourth floor stopped the elevator.

Asuka; Come on, idiot! We're going to be late!

Shinji: Asuka, school doesn't start for another 20 minutes!

Asuka: Shut up!

Both kids entered the elevator, only to enter a sudden silence, clearly provoked by the presence of the two British children in the elevator.

Asuka: …

Shinji: …

Cremina chose to break the silence, for such quietness was plain unnatural for her.

Cremina: Ummm, Asuka?

Asuka: What?

Cremina: You see I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the fight yesterday. It wasn't my intention to create troubles, I just _naturally_ do so

Asuka: … I guess I can accept that

The silence fell once again, a lot much more comfortable than last time.

Dorian: So… you are the Second Child, Asuka Sohryu then?

Asuka: Exactly

Dorian: And you're Shinji, Third Child, right?

Shinji only nodded, for the ambient was still too quiet for him to try and break the silence. Asuka on the other side was determined to get the two Children talking.

Asuka: So… any of you ever piloted a real Eva?

Cremina: I would say I don't have experience on Eva, but my friend is a totally different story.

Dorian: It's not like its real battle experience. Plus, I just got lucky

Asuka: Lucky? So you have actually used and Eva in combat?

Dorian: I wouldn't call it "combat"

Cremina: Yeah, right. Like if taking down three Evas doesn't count as combat.

The elevator opened its doors, allowing the four pilots to leave the building. As they made their way to the school, the reality of Cremina's words started to sink in the other two pilots

Asuka: …Three? He brought down Three Evas on his own? How?

Cremina: Oh, he doesn't like talking about it; he likes to play modest when talking about himself.

Dorian: It's not modesty; I just don't see the big deal. They were unarmored, unarmed and their power was going to run out anyway.

Cremina: Impossible, they had their own power source, remember?

Dorian: Well, then we would have used the self destruction, and everything would have been just fine and dandy.

Cremina: Self destruction takes too long. They would have probably reached London by then. I mean, come on! You saved freaking London from an Eva attack! Give yourself some credit.

Dorian: I insist, it's not a big deal.

Asuka: I agree; for an Eva pilot, it's normal to have such records on his history. Also, I think I may have underestimated you, Kazegawa.

Dorian: It's not really important… it's not like if word of your doings hasn't reached Europe, Sohryu.

Asuka: Oh, really? What, may I ask, have you heard of me?

Dorian: Same sort of things... mainly stuff about your talent and angel kills, at least that's what I learned in the Third Branch.

Asuka: So you actually visited the Third Branch.

Dorian: Yeah, but now… honestly, are you really her?

Asuka: (angry) what do you mean by that!

Dorian: From records they kept of you, I assumed you were slightly… taller.

Asuka: _WHAT?_

Asuka stopped dead on her tracks, grabbing Shinji by his uniform to stop him as well. She kept staring to the boy, still not believing his words.

Asuka: You better say sorry, you jerk!

Dorian: Okay, sorry for that, I didn't mean to offend you, I just assumed… incorrectly.

Asuka: All right…

Asuka chose to; once again, settle for an apology of such nature. Evidently, the boy didn't really mean it, but maybe, as her, he had said that to cooperate.

Dorian thought something along the same lines, realizing that he couldn't get into trouble with one of his companions on the first day. Yet, he had to admit the Second Child was a little… short tempered.

"_It's really going to be a long day"_

Yokohama Docks

The city of Yokohama, reduced to a small dock city due to the Second Impact, lies about 100 kilometers away from Tokyo-3. The town still owns a massive dock facility, but the population remains limited to the dock operators, for the residential side of the city lies buried under the water. The common silence of the standard operations has abandoned the city, to be replaced by a sound of massive activity. A ship convoy is expected, or better said, a fleet. The cargo of this fleet is unknown, yet undeniably valuable.

A VTOL aircraft nears the city, the NERV logo on the side of the plane. Four people leave the plane, two of them formally attired, one wearing a long white robe over her clothes, and the last one in a casual outfit. The four people walk towards the docks, were an increasing activity has taken place: receiving the massive UN fleet arriving at the docks. Chances are most ships will manage to dock in the city, but a few ones are actually important: the three cargo ships in the middle of the convoy.

As the four figures make their way towards the dock, each time they pass a security gate flashing their NERV cards, the cargo ships dock in the massive terminals, each one carrying it's own valuable cargo with the most absolute secret. One of them, the nearest one to the figures, carries Evangelion Unit 06, the first Custom Made Evangelion model, to be piloted by the Sixth Child. The next one carries the, still theoretically incomplete, Unit 05, the Second Custom Made Evangelion, and the first one to be submitted for "technical enhancement" in Japanese grounds. The last cargo ship carries a load of a slightly different nature: it's the pieces and material necessary for the completing process of Unit 05, and some other classified material at the disposition of Doctor Jeyn Lentai.

Fuyutski: It seems we have arrived just at the right time.

Gendo: It would seem like it.

Fuyutski: Although I don't see Doctor Lentai waiting for us near the cargo ships, what could her delay be?

Ritsuko: She probably got lost or forgot her id, she is way too careless.

Misato: Sounds like you don't really like her, do you?

Ritsuko: It's not that I don't like her, we simply don't… agree on some subjects.

Misato: Simply, you and she don't think equally, big deal. Happens all the time

Ritsuko chose to ignore her comment, for her relationship with Jeyn Lentai went further than just "not thinking the same", as Misato put it. She knew she would never fix her problems with Lentai, and she was definitely not going to waste time trying.

Ritsuko: I propose we do an examination of the deliveries made by the fleet.

Gendo: Very well

The four made their way to the first cargo ship, the one containing Unit 06. After flashing their id's one ore time they finally entered the cargo room.

In front of them lay, silently, the gigantic robot known as Unit 06. The Unit was black and yellow colored, very similar in body construction to Unit 02, yet some differences could be seen: the dorsal area was bigger than most Evas, the shoulder pads were slightly shorter and the head of the Unit resembled Unit 00, owning the same sort of prominent eye, but also owning a mouth of sorts like in Unit 01.

Gendo: So this is it. The first custom made model

Misato: Why are they called custom?

Ritsuko: Easy, their construction….

Suddenly, the door where they had come from opened, revealing the figure of a red-almost-orange haired woman, nearly the same height as Misato, and a pair of emerald eyes that showed a seriousness of sorts.

Woman: I think I should be explaining that, Ritsuko.

Ritsuko: Jeyn…

Fuyutski: Doctor Lentai, how nice of you to join us… five minutes late.

Jeyn: Sorry, commander Fuyutski, but a little problem with the third cargo ship made me delay.

Fuyutski: Very well.

Misato: Ummm, Doctor Lentai?

Jeyn: Feel free to call me by my name, Misato.

Misato: Oh, okay, Do…. Jeyn. Could you please answer my question?

Jeyn: Yes, of course. You see, the name comes from the design and construction methods: Unit 06 was specifically designed to work with a single pilot, in this case being the Sixth Child. The process of designing the Eva was made after the Marduk selected the pilot, so the Eva was made to fit the pilot's own abilities, making it easier for the pilot to synchronize with the Unit and giving him a better fighting capability. The same applies for Unit 05; the pilot was selected before the Eva designing, making it easier for the pilot to accommodate with the Eva.

Misato: So it's like a suit made to fit perfectly with the person wearing it?

Jeyn: Exactly

Gendo: About that, Doctor Lentai. My staff has been showing some concerns for the custom units, as they think the Unit will be useless if we lose the original pilot, is that true?

Jeyn: Not entirely. Although the results achieved by another pilot will never be as good as the ones of the original pilot, the Unit can be piloted by any available pilot, the only difference is that the Unit helps one specific pilot, but it doesn't hamper the other ones.

Gendo: So it's not necessary to use the same pilot always?

Jeyn: It would be advisable to do, but… no, it's not necessary to use the same pilot.

Gendo: I see. Can you tell me about the Unit's customizations?

Jeyn: Of course. Unit 06 presents a lighter armor than most Evas, except in the dorsal area, where lies another special component of the Unit. The Unit is made lighter because of this special system, which is known is the Yarnov System or Y-system for short.

Fuyutski: Y-system? As in Yarnov's magnetic field theory?

Jeyn: It's no longer a theory, as we have tested the system works correctly. The principle is simple: the system deploys a special, limited electromagnetic field that allows the Unit to "glide", based in the Earth's EM fields. The system literally allows the Unit to glide through the air, but it severely drains the battery. The last part should be corrected through the installation of the S2 engine.

Gendo: Simple, yet elegant. I think it will suit our needs, now, if you would please show us the next Evangelion.

Jeyn: Of course.

They walked out of the cargo ship, entering the next one: inside this ship's cargo room lays another Eva, painted in a shinning orange color. In its shoulders lays the number 5. Most of the Unit was complete, but a giant hole lies underneath the Unit's chest, revealing and empty torso. It also lacked some of the standard armor plating

Jeyn: This is Evangelion Unit 05, currently not completed, as you can see. The Unit will be the first to undergo a S2 engine installation. You can also notice the Unit dos not currently own a core.

Gendo: So, all of the missing components will be installed in Matsushiro?

Jeyn: If everything goes as planned, yes.

Fuyutski: I guess it would be better if we now go to the last cargo ship.

Jeyn: The let's go.

The made their way to the last cargo ship, flashed their ids and entered the cargo room. The room was different this time, the smell of bakelite weaker in this than the previous one. In the lightly smaller bakelite pool lay two orbs: one, about the size of the hole in nit 05, red colored; clearly the Unit's core. The other one, a shinning, yellow orb, is contained under the pressure of many technological gizmos.

Ritsuko: It' that your S2 engine? The shinning sphere?

Jeyn: Exactly. It shall later be absorbed by the core of Unit 05, if everything goes planned. Also, the metal objects around it are the systems that synchronize it with the pilot.

They watched the engine once again, this time understanding it's nature. It was clearly a incredible system, capable of providing an Evangelion with as much power as it needs. They also noticed the other components that laid on the dry side of the room: they recognized three entry plugs, two standard ones, and one dummy plug. They also noticed the presence of a fourth element: a weird looking, white colored sphere in a LCL tank.

Ritsuko: Are those the entry plugs for the units?

Jeyn: Exactly, they also include one of the last surviving dummy plugs.

Ritsuko: What about the orb in the tank?

Gendo: That's currently classified information Doctor Akagi, Major Katsuragi. I would appreciate if you refrain from mentioning this component to anyone.

Ritsuko: Considering that I will have to work with Doctor Lentai on all of the projects in this cargo room, I think I own the right to know.

Gendo: You will be informed of the nature of this project when the situation requires it.

Ritsuko frowned, understanding that the situation would probably never require it. Jeyn had arrived with a massive set of cards under her sleeve, and one of them was Ikari's personal interest in her projects.

Misato thought along different lines. Every "project" Lentai had brought with her had been already shown off in NERV: the S2 engine, the dummy lugs, special Evas… yet each one had proved its deficiencies: the accident in the Second Branch, the savagery committed by the dummy plug system against the 13th angel, the lie behind a statement as " the perfect Eva"… Clearly, Lentai didn't really show anything that they hadn't seen yet. If anything, she only promised to bring more troubles to NERV.

She was a bringer of troubles, of pain, of destruction

But most importantly: suffering. So many people had suffered at the hand of the Evas, and now more would have to suffer.

The now-five people made their way out of the cargo ship, and then the dock area. They took off on the VTOL plane and, quickly, made their way to Tokyo-3.

Misato kept thinking of her view on Doctor Lentai: she had been said to be such a pacifist, having abandoned project E when blood started spilling, yet she had created the Evas and their components just for more people to suffer.

What happened to her during her time out of the light?

School, II-A class.

The day in school had been rather boring, nothing really important happened, at least for Shinji. The two British kids had been introduced to the class, and took their place in the classroom. A few comments on their unusual appearance, some guys trying to flirt with Cremina, which she declined, saying she wasn't looking for a guy in Japan. A few girls also tried to flirt with Dorian, but stopped after he just followed with his cold attitude. Nothing truthfully important happened.

As the bell marked lunch time, students started running to the cafeteria, or to the school grounds, looking to grab a nice spot under a tree or a table outside. A few stayed in the classroom, having the place for their own to have lunch. One of them was Shinji, who chose to stay behind. Asuka had run to the rooftop with Hikari, and finally Kensuke had missed school today. That left only Shinji and Toji. But the first stooge was nowhere to be seen, so Shinji slowly ate his lunch alone, deep in reminding.

_Flashback_

"_Do you want her to get better? I mean, is it just the good wishes of friend? Or something more?"_

"_I…"_

_End Flashback_

What would have been his answer? Yes, I do care for her? No, I only wish her good health? I don't know…?

Yeah, he would have probably said he didn't know, or stayed quiet. He was a coward, although he didn't intent on being one anymore, this was different. It was telling Misato, his surrogate mother, what he felt about Asuka. She was a special girl for him, for he would have never tried to befriend a girl like her had she been anyone else, but she was Asuka. She was different for him; she was not some girl, or even some friend. She was… well, he didn't know, but he knew the word "crush" crossed his mind, but he rejected it immediately. A crush was something you had for a person you didn't know everything about, a person on which you only appreciated a few, good qualities. He knew Asuka deeper than that: he knew her qualities, her remarkable flaws, her likes and dislikes… He knew so much about her truly, he was evidently the only person to have reached so far within her mind. Yet he understood the prize of it: being insulted, despised, rejected and humiliated constantly. Was it because he liked it? No, he was afraid of pain, of misery, of anything that could hurt him, but he chose to stay. She kissed him and then rejected him, yet he chose to stay. She punched him everyday, never apologized, and yet the next day he was there, still up for another day of being humiliated.

No, he didn't like pain; he didn't like how Asuka treated him.

Yet everyday he was up for more.

Why?

"_Perhaps because she's worth it?"_

Worth it… maybe. He had seen Asuka smile, he had seen her content, he had seen her be grateful, to actually say thank you. He had seen the good side of Asuka, the side that had the kindness, the good instincts and the happiness. He had seen Asuka lower the walls that shielded her from most people, and show him her true self. He had seen the Asuka that accepted basic human emotions, like pain or joy, the Asuka that allowed him to be weak, for being weak was a part of being human.

She was more than just a red haired German girl with pride issues, she was a person, perhaps not a perfect one, but she was a person. A good person. How could someone know her as he knew her and not be willing to stand up everyday, take all the crap he took, just to actually see her flash a smile, or a look of gratefulness? Nobody could say he was crazy, for he knew the real Asuka, and had understood that not only he could deal with her…

He had come to feel a serious affection for her. The sort of affection most people would call: the way to love, yet he knew loving her would be too much.

But for how long?

That's why he stood up every morning and took all the crap from her, just to fall for her a little bit more for her.

He literally hurt himself everyday just to keep falling in love.

What an irony.

Toji: Shinji? You there buddy?

He was in such a deep thought that he didn't notice his friend entering the classroom, or trying to get his attention. He slowly came back to his senses and talked.

Shinji: Yes? What is it?

Toji: I need to talk to you.

Shinji looks surprised, for the word "need" doesn't commonly cross the mouth of the jock.

Shinji: What about?

Toji: Last night, while I was in my house, somebody called. A woman

Shinji: …

Toji: She said things which most people don't know about. She knew everything about the accident with Unit 03, the attack of Bardiel, the response from the dummy plug… She knew too much to be a common person. She told me her name was Jeyn Lentai. She was definitely a NERV person or something like that

Shinji: …

Toji: I was wondering if… you knew anything about her?

Shinji: Isn't Lentai the name of our new classmate?

Toji: Oh, right! The girl, isn't she? Maybe she knows something. But currently I'm asking you.

Shinji: No Toji, I don't know anything about her.

Toji: Oh, well, better go find the British girl.

Shinji grew scared, for if NERV once again wanted to contact Toji, it meant they needed him for something, and being needed by NERV always means trouble.

Couple of hours later.

The bell now marks the end of classes, and everyone walks towards their respective houses, the few ones on duty cleaning staying behind. Yet now four figures run madly towards their home: the one ahead being Asuka, dragging Shinji behind her. The other two of the British kids, running just for the heck of it. Once they arrived to the apartment building, they were stopped in front of the door by Misato.

Misato: We have orders to leave for NERV, immediately.

The kids silently entered Misato's car, understanding any fight against orders isn't really a good idea. The car made it's way to the tunnel outside of Tokyo-3, and they slowly went down through the special elevator. Once they got to Central Dogma, they immediately went to the Control room. Inside the room awaited Doctor Akagi and another woman, her hair red-almost-orange and a pair of emerald eyes, her skin pale and her face, serious.

Ritsuko: Ah, nice to see you all got here soon. Well, I would like to introduce you a… colleague of mine. She's Doctor Jeyn Lentai; she will be working around here with us and will be part of the staff. As you can guess she's Cremina's mother.

Jeyn: Happens that I can introduce myself, Ritsuko. Anyway, nice meeting you all, I expect we can cooperate in the near future. As she said, I will be working around here, mainly in technical projects. Also, I will be in charge of maintenance for the custom Evas.

Asuka: So you are to do Ritsuko's job with the new Evas?

Jeyn: You could… say so…

Asuka: Asuka, the name's Asuka Langley Sohryu.

"_So she is the Second Child, it surprises me she's so… direct. She doesn't seem to bear the troubles most pilots bear"_ Although Jeyn was aware of Asuka's past, she had to admit, if Asuka faked a personality, she did it damn good.

Jeyn: Well, Asuka, I hope we can work together just fine in the near future.

Truthfully, Jeyn was very interested in the Second Child, or better said, on her Eva. Unit 02 had been the first production Unit, so she would need the Unit to test the compatibility of Production Evas with her little inventions.

Jeyn: Now, if you two could tell me your names (she points at Rei and Shinji).

Rei: I'm Rei Ayanami, First Child and pilot of Unit 00.I also hope we can work alongside with easiness, Doctor Lentai.

Jeyn: Why, thank you, Rei. Now, you…

Shinji: Me? Well, my name is Shinji Ikari, Third Child and pilot of Unit 01. I hope we can work together too.

Jeyn: Perfect. So a least now, it's all good wishes. Well, I think we can now proceed. As I think you were informed, we will be having a synchronization test now. It will be short, just a little look on your current synch, it shouldn't last more than an hour.

Asuka: Oh, come on! Can we just leave it in introductions?

Jeyn: You scared, Pilot Sohryu?

Asuka: What? No way, I'm going to show you all who's the best.

Jeyn had heard of the pilot's massive pride issues in the Third Branch in Germany, so she knew that by hurting her pride she could get her to do as she wanted. Shinji, Rei and Dorian left with her, but Cremina, not being a pilot, stayed behind to talk with her mother.

Jeyn: Cremina.

Cremina: Mother.

Jeyn: It's been a long time, with me working late all the time right? I'm sorry about that, but I had to coordinate the arrangements for the custom Evas and…

Cremina: I get it.

Jeyn: That's good. I was also looking forward to seeing you pilot, but I guess we will have to wait until Unit 05 is ready.

Cremina: Yes

Jeyn: In the meanwhile, I guess you can watch and learn.

Cremina: Sure.

To any onlooker, it didn't look like a mother-daughter talk, more like that of two coworkers, yet the similarity between the two women could be easily recognized.

Ritsuko: The pilots are moving towards the entry plugs, Jeyn

Jeyn: Great. Let's follow SP and get them inside then.

Ritsuko: Get the pilots inside the entry plugs.

In the hallway towards the entry plugs, the four kids await the call for entering. Shinji, Rei and Asuka wearing their common suits, Dorian wearing a yellow and white suit.

Asuka: Wait a minute, Briton. You going to pilot to?

Dorian: Unit 06 arrived this morning in a UN convoy and was transported here during early noon.

Asuka: Unit 06? Where did it come from?

Dorian: It was built in the UK, along Unit 05 and some mass production Evas.

Asuka: Sounds like a lot of work for a single NERV base

Dorian: The UK branch serves the purpose of construction and prototype testing. Although there is a tactical and technical staff, it's very limited. And it's not even near the staff here in the Geofront.

Loud speaker: All pilots enter your respective entry plugs.

The four children entered the entry plugs, as they slowly filled with LCL. Dorian had some troubles with the linking liquid, as the only time he had piloted Unit 06 he couldn't get used to LCL. After a while, his breathing became stable, and the test began.

Asuka looked around though the screens, noticing the presence of a fourth Eva in the room: it was Unit 06.

Jeyn: Pilot Sohryu, you all right?

Asuka: Why what's wrong?

Jeyn: Nothing, your synch ratio is on 79 percent. But your vitals said you were not breathing.

Asuka: I just got a little… too focused on the test.

Jeyn smiled a little, understanding the girl's desire to reach good numbers on the test had even overcome her most basic instincts. It surprised her how desperate Asuka was to pilot again. She also noticed the other numbers on the screen: Rei was on 75, which, according to previous tests, was her synch ratio on almost every test; Shinji was on 84, which was also sort of common for him; and finally, Dorian was on 80, a massive success considering his lack of experience.

Asuka: Hum? The British is on 80 percent? How is that possible?

Jyen: It's because of his Eva.

Asuka: What?

Jeyn: Take a look at Unit 06.

Asuka mover her Eva's head, enough to stare at the new Unit. It was very similar to Unit 00: it owned the same general construction, it was slightly bigger in the upper back than most Evas, and it owned smaller shoulder pads. I also owned a prominent yellow eye in the right side of its face, and no eye on the other side. It also owned a sealed mouth like Unit 01. But the most interesting was the presence the Unit owned; it resembled its pilot in a way: cold, slender, light and also showed no apparent arsenal.

Jeyn: The thing about Unit 06 is it's uniqueness, the units of it's kind are called "Custom Production". It means the base structure is the same in all Evas of this type, but the outer construction is different. Things like weight, weaponry, platting and size vary between one another, because that part of the construction is the custom one: designed to fit it's pilot qualities and needs. As the pilot feels more comfortable with the Unit, the pilot can reach synch rates higher with easiness.

Asuka: It's made to fit with it's pilot rather than the pilot adjusting the Unit?

Dorian: In a way, yes

Asuka: That means you have it easier, that's cheating!

Dorian: If it's easier, it's all the better for our mission.

Asuka remained quiet, not wanting to argue against a new pilot on the first day (A/N: It's still the same day as in the beginning of this chapter), yet she was still mad. Of course he could reach higher synch, his Eva was made for it!

Jeyn: I think that's it for today kids, you can leave.

The kids made their way out of the plugs, clearly stiff from sitting for so long. Shinji and Dorian entered their locker room, while Rei and Asuka went in the other direction.

Dorian: Why was Sohryu so mad, Ikari?

Shinji: Probably because she is used to being the best, but since she just woke up from a deep coma, she's having a hard time picking up where she left off.

Dorian: She was in a coma?

Shinji: She entered it after being defeated by the 15th angel.

Dorian: that bird thing… Arael?

Shinji: Yes.

Dorian: I see. But was she truly that good?

Shinji: I won't lie to you, she was. She could bring down anything that attacked her. But Arael did differently: he attacked her mind, not her Eva, so there wasn't much she could do

Dorian: But I understand Ayanami destroyed the 15th.

Shinji: She did, by using a special lance that was being stored in Terminal Dogma. She threw the lance at Arael and brought him down.

Dorian: But… I also heard that the biggest angel kill amount was yours

Shinji: Yeah, but just because I started earlier and got lucky.

Dorian: …

Shinji: But what about you? Cremina said you brought down three Evas on your own.

Dorian: Yeah, but just like you, I would say I got lucky.

Shinji: Kazegawa?

Dorian: Yes?

Shinji: Could you… could you tell me about that woman, Doctor Lentai?

Dorian: Why?

Shinji: I just need to know. Also I think she has already met you, for she didn't ask you for your name.

Dorian: Yes, I already know her, but not too much. I now she used to work for NERV England and another enterprise at the same time, in the special projects section. I also know she helped my father design the custom Evas, and she's Cremina's mother. Actually, that's how my father started working on NERV, he came pick me up one day from Cremina's house, and she and my father started talking. That was about three years ago. She's always working late on week days, and she's always serious, even around Cremina. I think Cremina and she don't get along very well. I don't like her too. She seems to think I like Cremina or something.

Shinji: Which is false, right?

Dorian: …

Shinji: You don't like Cremina do you?

Dorian: Only as a friend

Shinji: Then why didn't you answer?

Dorian: Because she always pretends she likes me, or that we are a couple, just to bother me or to make forgive her when we get mad at each other. She fakes up, so I have to fake up along her. Most people see through it, though.

Shinji: So she tries to frustrate you?

Dorian: You… could say so.

"_Just like Asuka"_

Dorian: But it doesn't really bother me, it's actually kind of fun, sometimes. Also, it has its benefits: it shortens up the time we are mad at each other, and makes it easier to get over it.

Shinji: And then you go and say you don't feel anything for her

Dorian felt put on the spot. Was he such a freaking open book? How did he allow this guy to just come, ask him questions, and then get caught by him?

Dorian: I don't have any special feelings for Cremina. Just being her friend.

Shinji: I thought the same thing with Asuka, and before I knew it, I was talking to myself about her, wondering how I really felt. Then I got the point across my mind: She's more than just a friend

Dorian: Despite her character?

Shinji: You don't know about her character?

Dorian: That's not the point. I'm telling you: are the good stuff and the benefits worth the risks and the bad stuff?

Shinji: Definitely

Dorian: Maybe you can say what you feel out loud, but I'm just more closed up, all right?

Shinji: That doesn't mean you are a bad person

Dorian: Yeah

Shinji: Then I don't get why you get mad. We can be friends and get along without having to tell the truth all the time.

Dorian: We would be lying

Shinji: No, we would be concealing information from the other one.

Dorian grinned at the definition, starting to get the point.

Dorian: Then I guess we are friends, Ikari.

Dorian tended his hand to Shinji, who accepted the friendship he offered.

Shinji: Yeah, I guess we are friends

Dorian: Friends who conceal, Ikari

Shinji: Feel free to call me by my name.

Dorian: Okay, Bye then, Shinji.

Dorian slowly made his way out of the locker room, leaving Shinji to wonder about their talk. How was it that he opened up to some one like that? Perhaps because Dorian evidently tried to know him, he was trying to befriend him, something which was definitely uncommon for him.

Dorian had made an effort to be friends, so he returned the effort.

A/n The chapter was pretty much what the title said, but i tried to make it interesting anyway.


	5. The beggining of Trouble

To Him0nky2012: You are right. But I thought the solutions long time before even writting this fic (half of it was already in my mind before I started writting), but some of the stuff you said I hadn't thought them. Also, I seriouly need Jeyn for future chapters, so don't discard here just yet. Thank you for everything and enjoy the chapter.

The beginning of trouble.

Misato's building, Apartment 702, floor 7.

Jeyn stood up and started making breakfast, as it was her turn. She started thinking about her day: she had to present her projects to the maintenance staff, the control room people, the main board, and talk to Ikari and Fuyutski about the last part of her project: the restoration.

"I'm going to have a bad day" Jeyn didn't realize she said that out loud

"Same thoughts here" Dorian's answer came from the hallway, as he was already dressed.

"Why? All you and Cremina have to do today is go to school."

"I talked to Ikari yesterday after the test, a lot. He told me a lot of things about Pilot Sohryu, which I combined with my previous knowledge of her, and I got to the conclusion that she will try to kill me."

"If she doesn't maybe I will tell her what you said about her and then she will kill you" Cremina entered the kitchen fully dressed, and took a seat in the table to eat breakfast.

"Can I miss school then? I mean, I'm going to day at Sohryu's hands in any possible scenario, so I would rather stay home and alive"

"No. You have to go and learn what you must to learn. Maybe you are a pilot, but that doesn't allow you to miss school" Jeyn chose to play the mean one for now

"It's not for me being a pilot, it's because I will get killed!"

"Stop whining and face it, you will get your ass kicked, big deal." Cremina chose to keep bothering Dorian.

"All right I will go! But if I don't make it back home, it will be your fault" Dorian tried intimidation.

"I'm requesting another pilot today, so there's no problem if you die" Jeyn revealed her card under the sleeve, clearly leaving the boy without options, and driving their attention somewhere else

"Another pilot? But there aren't enough Evas for another one"

"There will be if my errands go fine today"

Both children remained quiet, for this was common. Jyen usually told Cremina a little about her work, she got interested, and then she would stop telling her, leaving her in the wonder. It was probably her best trick to keep her daughter distracted.

Cremina and Dorian made their way out of the apartment, noticing the surroundings once again. The weather was pretty bad today, a storm was said to be coming, so they grabbed an umbrella and left the apartment.

But once again, in the elevator, they never reached their destination directly, for someone stopped the elevator. Someone Dorian didn't want to see.

"Come on idiot, we are already late!"

"Asuka you always yell the same at me, but we never actually get late to school!"

"Shut up" Was the girl's also repeated answer.

Shinji and Asuka entered the elevator, and fell into a massive silence again. Asuka threw an evil glance to Dorian, her intentions on killing him very clear. Cremina laughed inside a little, watching Dorian's face of panic at Asuka's glare.

"So, British, you must think you are very special right now, hu?"

"No… I did as I was told, to synchronize with my Eva. I don't see what's so wrong if by doing so I did better than you" Oh, boy, he was just looking for it…

"That's it! You think you are very special with your custom Eva and your synch, but guess what! I could kick your ass any second I wanted, so don't mess with me, _verstanden?"_

"Happens that I don't know German, so please tell me what you said in Japanese"

THUMP

The sound of Asuka's fist coming in contact with Dorian's skull was heard all over Tokyo-3, followed by a yell of pain.

"_(In English) you bitch, were you trying to break my skull or something?"_

"(Mimicking Dorian) you will have to say that in Japanese, please"

CLAP

Dorian's palm made contact with Asuka's head, not like in a punch or slap, more like if he was trying to push her aside, which he managed as Asuka lost balance and fell to the ground

"_(In German) who the hell do you think you are dealing with, you English tart!"_

"I don't speak German, remember?"

Asuka stood up, ran towards Dorian behind his back, with her fist up high. She was just about to make contact when Dorian moved aside, miraculously dodging her punch.

"What… what the hell!"

"You should have a better aim, you know?"

Dorian ran towards school, not willing to put his balls on the line again

"Come back here, you freaking English!"

Asuka tried to catch Dorian, but he already had too much advantage. Tat left Shinji and Cremina alone.

"Cremina?"

"What?"

"I was wondering if you knew anything about what your mother is doing now"

"Why?"

"A friend of mine got a call from her, and she started telling him things that nobody else knew about. So, I wonder if she has any project that involves another kid on mind"

Cremina's mind was way too sleepy, for she didn't process the obvious answer she already knew.

"No, I don't really know"

"Oh, sorry for that"

"You know? Asuka's right: you apologize too much. It would do you good to stop"

"Ummm, okay"

They kept walking towards the school when the sound of the morning bell rang through the air, forcing the two kids to run like Dorian and Asuka.

II-A classroom.

As Shinji and Cremina came running into the classroom, they noticed two things were wrong: 1. there was not teacher despite the hour, and 2. the whole class was gathered around Asuka's desk, cheering and yelling.

"What's going on?"

"The teacher said he would have to miss classes today, for he called in sick. And as for the whole class, they are watching Asuka arm-wrestle with the new kid, Kazegawa I think it is" The answer came from the class representative, Hikari Horaki.

They neared the desk, and, through the people jumping and betting on the winner, they saw Dorian and Asuka arm-wrestling. They were evidently tied, as they hadn't moved a single inch to any side. They also showed clear signs of exhaustion, implying they had been wrestling for a while now.

Shinji noticed there was something missing in there: the First Stooge, also known as Toji Suzuhara, wasn't cheering Dorian, as he should have for he was fighting against Asuka.

Shinji left the classroom, looking for Toji around the halls of the school, yet he couldn't find the jock. A thought then crossed his mind: he was probably sick, or he had seen the teacher wasn't coming, so he chose to leave. But then he saw him leaving the principal's office, with a face of clear dread, showing that he had gotten into trouble.

Then the figure of Jeyn Lentai emerged though the door.

Jeyn: Ah, Shinji! So convenient that we find you here. You see I was wondering if you could talk Mister Suzuhara about Eva piloting, considering you are a regular pilot"

Nothing like that could come out right.

"Well, Suzuhara was once a pilot. So I think he has his own opinion of piloting" Shinji tried to remark the word "_own_" so Lentai would get the point that Toji knew what she was talking about.

"Yes, he has, but it wasn't an especially good one, you know? Not the sort of thing you would put on a job offer. So I was thinking you may have some things to tell Mister Suzuhara."

"If I did tell Suzuhara anything, it wouldn't be good stuff. It would be things like: stay away from this, or don't do it. So I don't guess my opinion counts."

"I see you are not willing to talk Shinji, so I will just drop it, and we will _both _leave Mister Suzuhara to make his own choice." She walked away towards the school door, leaving the two kids.

"Did she… did she propose you to pilot?"

"… Yes"

"And you said…?"

"I said that I would think about it"

"No. Toji, you can't do this again! It's not something you want to do!"

"She told me… she told me she could help me. She could help get my limbs back into normal use. Shinji, she offered me to be _normal_ again"

"What's the point of being normal if then you have to pilot an Eva?"

Shinji's answer clearly sent Toji into deep thinking: it was true, he would never be normal if he had to pilot, but Lentai had promised him to have his leg and arm back, with no other implications than piloting the Eva once; she hadn't even talked about regular piloting of the Eva.

As Toji did all of his reasoning, Shinji walked back towards the classroom, leaving Toji alone. The Third Child entered to find Cremina sprawled over three tables sleeping, and everyone still yelling around Asuka's desk.

"God damn it, Sohryu! Would you just give in?" Dorian's yell could be heard all over the school.

"No way!" Asuka's reply also made a lot of noise.

Shinji once again left the classroom, this time making his way towards his home.

Control Room, Geofront.

Massive amount of tipping can be heard, as the whole room has gone silent, in expectation of the MAGI's say on the current subject: an unidentified movement in the deeps of Japan's territorial waters.

The screen suddenly comes to life, clearly revealing its decision: the unknown movement is caused by a creature of gigantic proportions in the deep of the ocean, and the creature's blood type pattern has been identified as blue

The eighteenth angel has arrived.

Gendo's orders can be heard above the sound of surprise.

"Get all system's working on the angel's location. Get the pilots here right now!"

Section Two immediately started their job on transporting the pilots. Three were already located: the Second, Sixth and Seventh Child were in the school. The Third Child was nowhere to be found, although.

School

"I'm going to win!" Asuka had him: Kazegawa was finally tiring down, just a few more seconds and she would get him to loose. She never managed to finish, for the Section 2 agents entered the classroom, separated the Sixth and Second Child, and took them to NERV HQ. Another agent did the same with Cremina

"What the hell are you doing? I was winning!" Asuka's voice can be heard through the school again, but her protests don't manage anything.

A few minutes later, NERV HQ.

"All right, this is not a drill; we have another Angel in our hands, so you better start getting ready. I will brief you throw the loud speaker." Misato's voice can be heard as she talks to the three children next to her: Dorian and Asuka, which still refuse to look at each other, and Rei, who arrived a little earlier. Dorian's goes into his locker room, Asuka and Rei to theirs. The loudspeaker starts working:

"Okay kids, we got a major problem ahead. This angel is currently in the bottom of the sea, so we got to lure it up to the water level, and then shot the hell out of it. Be careful, for it seems to own several limbs, so it could drag any of you to the sea and crush you. Dorian, Rei, you are up, Dorian will lure the angel over flying the sea, and Rei will take a portable positron rifle with her, so when the angel comes down, we blow him off. If the angel survives, you have permission to engage only over the sea level."

"Wait, what about me? You can't let the Briton and Wondergirl have all the fun"

"I'm sorry Asuka, but Commander Ikari personally ordered me to make you remain here"

"Damn…"

Units 00 and 06 near the launching area, preparing to leave the base.

"Unit 00, launch! Unit 06, launch!"

Both Evas make their way out, each appearing near the other one. A few kilometers away from Tokyo-3 the ocean can be seen. Massive waves can be seen from the Evas position.

Clearly, the Angel is waiting for its prey.

Tokyo-3, Park

A figure can be seen in the swings, slowly rocking back and forth. It is the figure of Shinji Ikari, clearly troubled. His face shows signs of pain and sorrow, as a memory comes into his mind. It is the memory of Unit 01, crushing the entry plug of Unit 03, almost killing its pilot with it. Then, the next one comes into view. It's the figure of Toji, his body completely mutilated by the dummy plug system, being moved out of the entry plug.

"_She can help me. She said she would give me my arm and leg back" _

Was that true? The, Toji could be a normal kid again. But he would have to give up that almost immediately, for then he would have to pilot an Eva.

"_Maybe it's for his best_" Told him little voice inside his mind. He didn't realize another figure had sat on the swing next to him.

It was the figure of the soon-to-once-again-be Fourth Child.

"I want to. I wan to pilot. I want to fight. I want revenge. For what they did to me. For what that Angel did to me" Toji's voice holds a rage behind it, a spite that would never be calmed unless he got his revenge. Yet Shinji knew that he was telling the truth, that he really wanted to do it.

"Toji?"

"Yes?"

"I need to ask you a favor."

"What is it?"

"Hit me. With all of your strength"

"What?"

"I can accept it. I can deal with you piloting again. I understand it is for your own wish and you own well, but I need you to hit me first"

"…"

"Come on! Do it! Or do you not want to pilot anymore?"

Toji slowly stands up, and starts punching Shinji. One, two, three, the attack doesn't stop, for Shinji encourages Toji to continue. When Shinji falls to the ground, his face and torso totally bruised, he manages to stand up, and looks into Toji's eyes.

"I'm sorry Toji. It's not about being unfair to you. It's about what I did, what Unit 01 did to you. I can't forgive myself for that."

Toji nears Shinji again, this time he raises only his right fist, and stroked directly against Shinji's face, almost breaking the kid's nose. Shinji looks Toji's face once again, only to find a face of anger.

"So it's all about you? It' all because you can't deal with it? Everything just has to be perfect for you to redeem yourself? Well, guess what, Shinji, it's not all about you! Have you ever really thought anything outside of what you did? Ever thought of what I want to do?"

"I…"

"No. You know what? I don't care. You just keep thinking about _yourself_, and I will think about _myself._ "

Toji turned around and walked away. He never managed to leave, for another voice cracked the silence.

"Ahh, Shinji, so you finally talked with Mister Suzuhara. I guess then that Mister Suzuhara already has an answer."

"Yes, I do. I have chosen to pilot again, at least for the activation test"

"Wonderful! I will get the preparations started right away. Now, for you Shinji, Section 2 has been looking for you all over the city. I think it would be best if you come with me to NERV, I also believe it would be good for you to come with us Mister Suzuhara, and get used to the environment down there."

No answer came back, but the kids silently followed Jeyn towards her car. Once there, they started the way towards NERV, first locating a point in the massive stairways that lead to Geofront, and then entering it. Jeyn quickly led them to the Control room, where the staff was working on monitoring the imminent battle.

Japanese coast

Two massive forms near the coast, both very similar: one of them is Unit 00, still not entirely repaired, carrying a massive rifle. The second one, bearing a certain resemblance to the first one, is Unit 06, bearing on its shoulder pads massive batteries. Clearly, Unit 06 will be the bait, and Unit 00 will be the marksman waiting for the enemy to attack the bait.

"All right kids. We don't what that thing is really capable of, so you will first try to attract it through other means. Rei, I want you to shot the rifle against the water surface, we will check if there's any reactions"

Rei nods and Unit 00 moves with the rifle towards the beach, deploying the weapon and readying it for fire. She filed the cartridge, aims and pulls the trigger, sending the massive projectile towards the surface of the ocean. The ocean shakes violently, but no other response can be noticed.

"No, no signs of it moving. It seems to be kind of lazy, so I say we start with our plan. Dorian, get Unit 06 over the cliffs, you will launch the Y-system and glide over the ocean surface."

As Unit 06 walks towards the cliffs, a silent, clue colored limb moves towards Unit 00, going unnoticed. It suddenly springs to life, grabbing the Eva's rifle, and pulling the Eva towards the ocean

"Unggggh" Rei said

"REI! Dorian, get down there and stop that thing!" Unit 06 ran at Misato's order, grabbing the blue Eva by the back and trying to stop the angel from pulling Rei to the sea. He didn't succeed, for the two Evas continued to move towards the ocean.

"Okay, I get it! Rei, pull out your knife and pine it to the ground. Dorian, let go off Rei and attack the Angel."

Unit 00 pulled out its knife and sunk it deeply into the ground. Unit 06 released Unit 00 and pulled out a longer-than-usual prog knife, moving towards the tentacle and stabbing the creature's limb.

"Yes! Now Rei, move the rifle further inland. Dorian, get back to the cliffs."

Rei deployed the rifle further away from the beach, and Dorian moved Unit 06 back to the cliffs, preparing it for a jump.

"Okay, Dorian, take off"

Unit 06 jumped away form the cliffs and into the ocean, it's jump tacking it far away from safe grounds.

But the sound of the Unit breaking the water surface never came.

Only a silent command given by Dorian

"Engage Y-system"

Everyone in NERV watched in awe as Unit 06 emitted a bright light from its back, a figure rising from the shine.

They were wings. Formed through the energy deployed by the Yarnov system, two electromagnetic winds merged from the Eva's back, allowing it to glide over the ocean. A set of numbers appeared on the main screen, showing the current power reserves of the Eva. Including the extra batteries, the Unit had 4 minutes and 20 seconds of remaining power while flying.

"So this is the device that forced Unit 06 to be lighter" Ritsuko suddenly understood the whole principle behind the Custom Eva construction.

"Exactly, my dear Ritsuko. It's one of the many reasons why I was called by NERV." Jeyn's voice broke though the statement of Doctor Akagi.

"Yet you won't share the important ones with me"

"It's not necessary for you to know, Ritsuko"

"Okay you two, stop fighting. We all know you just want to prove who's smarter" Cremina, who had remained in silence, broke the women's fight. The whole staff looked at her in awe, as she clearly showed no real respect for any of the two.

"Why you…"

"It's okay Ritsuko, she's right. We should stop arguing and focus on the current situation"

"Jeyn, could you keep your daughter in line?"

"I would, but she's right. So I propose we actually take her advice"

Ritsuko shut her mouth, accepting the truce. Her eyes went back to the screen.

"Anything yet, Misato?"

"No signs of anything. It's like if that thing knew that we want to kill it, so it's backing off."

"What about the tide?"

"Scans show only minor movement, no limb activity from the Angel"

"And the temperature?"

"It's slowly varying, it's moving towards the north due to the oceanic currents."

Unit 06 glided over the unmoving ocean, waiting for any sign. But the ocean was as flat as a pancake, no tide even.

"All right Dorian, glide back here. I think it chose to back off." Misato's command caused Dorian to move the controls on his plug, turning the Unit's direction back to the land.

A sudden air current flew in Dorian's direction, shaking the Eva.

"Dorian, glide down so you avoid the air current"

Dorian moved the controls once again, diving towards the ocean.

But as he throttled back, something stopped him.

A massive, blue tentacle.

"Dorian! Get out of there!"

Unit 06 never responded, as the tentacle pulled the Unit inside the ocean.

"Unit 06 has been sunk by the Angel"

"Eject the entry plug before it sinks too deeply" Gendo's command was immediately executed.

"It won't respond. The Angel's AT field has deployed itself to jam our signals!" Ibuki's response made clear the current situation.

The 18th Angel had captured the Eva and blocked any signal from reaching it.

It could be considered lost.

But Misato chose to not surrender.

"How long does the pilot have before the energy runs out?"

"As the Eva won't be able to move and has extra batteries, I would say he has about half a day maybe. But chances are the pressure or the Angel will destroy the Eva before that half day" The answer came from Jeyn's voice, who didn't sound even a little concerned.

"Okay, we got half a day to bring Unit 06 and Dorian back. Set the counter and let's get to work." Misato's voice turned into orders for everyone. She tuned around, and prepared her mind for some long twelve hours. But as she turned around, two sights caught her eyes. One of them was Shinji, standing above the Control room, with his face seriously wounded. The other was Toji, who, in principle, was not supposed to be there. She watched as Jeyn laid a hand on Toji's shoulder, and slowly escorted him out of the room. Misato neared Shinji

"What… what happened to you?"

"I… I asked Toji to hit me, and he did. Nothing more"

"Nothing more? You are bleeding, for God's sake! You are all freaking wounded over your body! Come on, I will get Ritsuko to check on you"

"It's nothing, really…"

"Shut up and cooperate"

Shinji was taken back by Misato's sudden anger, but he did as he was told and went down to the infirmary, waiting for Ritsuko

"This better be important, Misato. I have to check the data on that Angel and start working something with it, you know…" Ritsuko stopped talking as she looked at Shinji and immediately took out her gloves, preparing herself for some long work on the kid's bruises.

"What the hell happened to you kid? Looks like you got in a fight or something"

"It was nothing"

"Yeah, right. You are telling having half of your face bruised and your nose bleeding counts as nothing"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"If I remember what Misato has told me about you, that fraise is common in you"

Shinji didn't answer, for her knew that Ritsuko was right.

NERV HQ, Gendo's Office.

Gendo sat down, his sub commander sitting in a chair next to him (A/N: Wow, talk about an improvement for Fuyutski, no longer standing up!)

He looked at the young woman sitting in across his desk.

"So, Jeyn, did the Fourth chose to cooperate?"

"Yes, everything went as planned. Now, as he currently doesn't like his state, I offered him to have his limbs back"

"I suppose you will be the one to respond for that promise."

"Of course, I already know how to do it. It's pretty easy, literally a small scale version of the restoration project."

"So both pilot and Eva will be healed by the same hand and trick."

"Yes. Also, I was wondering something else"

"Which would be?"

"What about the Marduk's authorization? SEELE will suspect something if the boy suddenly appears in an Eva without them knowing"

"The Marduk's authorization is limited to a few papers signed by me, Fuyutski and you Doctor. So I don't see why it concerns you. Also, SEELE already knows of all of your projects, so there's nothing for them to find out"

"Okay. Then the papers will once again say: selected through the Marduk's common process?"

"Well, let's take a look at the Marduk then. It's formed of massive amounts of stub or fake companies, actually owns only three members and is truly controlled by us, so I don't see why it shouldn't say that. After all, you selected the Seventh and Sixth Child, and you also revised and authorized the cases of the Second, Third and Fourth child in their first instance. So, literally, any choice you make can be called the Marduk's common process, for you're the one that has made most of the choosing in here"

"So, now I'm the Marduk?"

"No. You are the selecting director of the Marduk, a special scientist in here and NERV property."

"Looks then like the choice is mine"

"The choice is already made, we offered, he accepted."

"Perfect then, (she looks at the currently closed door) you can come in boy."

The door opens and Toji slowly crosses it, his steeps uncertain due to the darkness of the office. Jeyn gestures him to come near.

"Commander Ikari, Commander Fuyutski. This is Toji Suzuhara, Fourth Child and soon to once again be pilot of the soon to be reconstructed Evangelion Unit 03"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I definitely abussed of the fraise soon to be in that last line, but hell, Im the writter, I can do it and enjoy it.

R/R


	6. Rising from impossible

A/N: I'm oficially on vacations (a whole week because of my country's independence) so I'm going to write like a madman and update at the speed of light for a whole week.

Read and Review

Rising from impossible.

Misato sat in the room prepared for her in NERV; she had only been there only a couple of times: when she couldn't think of a strategy, she came to this room, and started her planning, otherwise she would just stay in the Control room, analyze the data given by Ritsuko and the MAGI, and prepare a plan. But this was different: the enemy was currently 150 meters below the ocean surface; it had captured Unit 06 and its pilot, and couldn't be challenged inside the waters. So here she was, thinking how to beat a seemingly unbeatable enemy.

"_Sending Unit two with D-type equipment won't work, too slow. Perhaps the Japanese navy could help, but we haven't got that much time. Unit 00 can't fight now with so many lacking parts, Unit 01 is ready, and Asuka just wants to get out of here and kill that Angel."_

Fighting the Angel proved a massive problem: no Eva could defeat it under the ocean, or they would be dragged to the bottom and crushed by the pressure. There was no way to beat it from the ground, it would never leave the ocean bottom and reveal it's main body to them, so there was no way to shot it. There wasn't a way to beat it from the skies: Unit 06 was the only one capable of such a thing, and it proved to be an absolute stupidity: the unit and the pilot were captured by the Angel. In her mind, getting Dorian back was impossible.

"Perhaps you are just seeing the problem from the wrong angle Misato" Jeyn Lentai's voice seemed to enjoy breaking through silence, as it broke Misato's thinking also.

"What do you know about this, hu? All you do is create more trouble around here"

"What do you mean by that?"

"You were seen as a major pacifist after you left project E, but truthfully you just did the same they did: you walked out of it to start your own project, a project that helps Evas get more powerful. But you know what will happen now: more nations will see the benefits of Evangelions, and more nations will put their children's life at stake, just for your sick inventions."

"My inventions will probably force that result, yes. But the nature of my inventions is none of your business: they all serve a final purpose; a purpose you know nothing about and is no matter you should speak about. Also, the final outcome of my inventions will show you that I never left my old beliefs: I still see Evas as horrible, life endings machines. I just chose to get rid of them in a different way than actually fighting against their construction, which would be useless."

"Then, may I know what the final outcome of your inventions is? I _desperately _want to know the noble reason that forced you to improve the Evas in order to get rid of them"

"My reasons are nothing you should know about. You should stop meddling in other people's business, Misato."

The room falls silent again, as Misato realizes that arguing with the science woman will get her no answers, just problems.

"By the way, about the current situation, Ritsuko told me to tell you this: the Angel seems to own a particularly different AT field, as it can change and alter itself very quickly. That's probably the reason why he jammed our signal and managed to remain hidden when nearing Unit 06."

"So, it owns a trickier field?"

"Exactly"

"Damn…"

"You should start seeing this problem with another perspective: the only Angel you ever fought in the Ocean was Gaghiel, the Sixth right?

"Yes"

"So I suggest you look at what made you win that time"

"I already did, but there are no real similarities between this and that case. With the 6th, we had the help of a massive UN task force. In this case, we can't even get an Eva near the Angel"

"You are still seeing the wrong side of this. The dilemma is how to fight the Angel in the sea. As there is no solution to it, you should change the dilemma."

"What?"

"You should change the problem. The problem is not the Angel; the problem is the environment the Angel is in. You just have to change the conditions of the environment and everything will work out"

Misato slowly let the meaning sink in: the problem was the ocean, not the Angel. They couldn't beat the Angel in the ocean, so they had to change the ocean. But how...? No wait, that's not the point. The ocean is the environment, so they had to change the environment…

"We have to pull it out of the ocean"

"So you finally thought of it. I was already thinking that you fell asleep or something"

"It's the Angel's own tactic. He pulls us into the ocean so he can have the advantage. But outside, it's a different game"

"Nice thinking Katsuragi"

"I guess it was pretty obvious"

"You would have come up with it anyway, but it would have taken you longer without my help."

"You daughter is right, Jeyn. You just like to show off how smart you are"

"I won't deny that"

Jeyn left the room, slamming the door as she closed it. Misato finally had her solution, so there's was nothing else she could do, the rest was up to her and the pilots.

Misato kept thinking about her solution. Dragging the Angel out of the ocean wouldn't be easy, but there was no time to think of something else.

Control Room

As Misato entered the room and started giving orders, the room came back to life. Lots of tipping and analyzing later, the solution was ready: they would get the Angel to attack on of the Evas, and then pull the Angel's tentacle out so they could get the Angel on land. They would also deploy planes to fly over the ocean surface, keeping the other limbs of the Angel busy so he wouldn't hold on to the ocean bottom or attack the Evas with more tentacles.

"All right, Dorian's got only three more hours, so we better get started. Special cables locks will be added to the Evas power cables as a safety measure. If they can't bring the Angel out of the ocean, we will pull them back here and try again. If we succeed, you have orders to attack the Angel with everything you've got, okay?"

The three kids nodded as they heard their briefing through the loud speaker. They walked towards their entry plugs as they readied themselves mentally for such a plan.

"Can't believe we've got to rescue that English tart. It's his fault he got captured, so I don't see why we intend to rescue him."

"The first objective is to rescue Unit 06 and Dorian, only then you can engage the Angel, Asuka. Don't even think about doing otherwise"

"All right, don't get mad only at me. I bet Wondergirl and this idiot also want to get some out of that thing."

Misato remained silent, as she knew that wasn't truth. She watched as they entered the plugs and synchronized. Rei was on 75, Shinji on 83 and Asuka on 71.

"All right, Units 00 through 02, launch!"

The three Evas left the HQ.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Japanese Coast

The sea is silent again, the sound of small waves being the only disturbance. The three massive shapes near the coast, watching as the NERV planes start their operation on the ocean surface, attracting the beast. No results can be seen, although.

"Come on! They aren't even trying! How hard can it be to be attacked by an Angel?"

"I would say it's pretty damn hard if that thing knows what we are trying to do" The voice of Jeyn Lentai wasn't expected to be the one responding

"Doctor Lentai? Why are you in the intercom?"

"Because I'm the one doing the interpretation here. I'm the person that links Misato's strategy with Ritsuko's data, at least for now. So I thought it would be better to directly communicate with you"

"Okay. But seriously, how can that thing know of our plan?"

"It's the only logical solution, as we can't defeat it in the sea; the Angel is suspicious of our doings, for we are committing the same mistake twice here: we are letting our forces come into the dangerous zone without a real chance of escaping. He know we aren't that stupid, so it's waiting to see what to do"

"You think a squid is capable of such a reasoning Lentai?"

"No Misato. At least not how I said it. The Angel instincts play the part of logic in his mind, so he's just acting according to his instincts. That doesn't mean he's wrong anyway"

"So he could know what we are doing?"

"He knows something in here doesn't fit right, and that we are trying to beat him with a trick he doesn't know about, so he has an idea of what's going on"

"Always showing off, right Lentai?"

"Shut up and focus on the mission Katsuragi."

The intercom went silent, but only for a few seconds, as the sea suddenly came back to life, a massive tentacle catching one of the planes.

"One of the jets has been captured by the Angel, it can't reach escape velocity!"

"So it's already lost. Get the rest of the planes to do the same. Send one special plane to near the beach right now"

"What are you doing Katsuragi?" Jeyn told her

"It's like fishing. We have to lure the fish close enough so we can pull our string"

"Very clever"

The planes imitated the lost plane, waiting for the attack. One of the planes neared the beach, and as it was just about to go inland, the Angel grabbed it.

"All right! Get the plane to use all power to the jet engines! Get nearer to the beach, now!"

The plane used all its power and managed to near the beach, coming in reach of the Evas.

"Rei, Shinji, Asuka, now! Grab the tentacle and start pulling!"

"Roger!"

Unit 00 grabbed the tentacle and started pulling, aided by the effort of Units 01 and 02. The tentacle seemed to back allowing it to be pulled.

"Come on idiot, pull!"

"I'm trying!

"I'm trying is not good enough!"

The three Evas used all of their strength, as the tentacle was pulled further inland, and the body of the creature could be seen rising from the water surface: it was as Asuka had called, a giant squid with strange markings on its head, and a pair of dark eyes, a red orb crowning its head.

"Come on, pull!"

"_I'M PULLING GOD DAMN IT!"_

In one last, massive effort the three Evas threw themselves back wards, pulling the Angel out of the ocean, revealing the whole creature. Underneath it, surrounded by on of the arms was Unit 06, with several cracklings in its armor due to the pressure. The creature owned twelve arms, four of them ended in massive stings, and the other eight owning the common suction organs of a pulp. The creature let go off all the planes and raised its arms against the Evas.

"It's out! Rei, Shinji Asuka, get Unit 06 out of its grasp, now!"

Asuka moved up immediately, pulling out her knife and getting ready to attack. As she neared the creature, three arms threw themselves at her, stopping her attack

"Asuka, back off! You are overwhelmed!"

The order never reached Asuka's eras, as she continued to struggle with the Angel

"Shinji! Get down there and stop her!"

Shinji ran towards the angel, pulling out his own knife and attacking the tentacles Asuka was struggling against. He Angel backed off clearly wounded.

"All right everyone, listen up! We can't forward tackle that thing with you three only, so we got to release Dorian…"

The order once again never reached the pilots, for the Angel raised his AT field and jammed the signal

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unit 06, Inside the Entry Plug.

Dorian felt a noise outside, and then a feeling unknown to him. It was like a sudden charge of electricity running through his body. Then he remembered the feeling from his battle with the Mass Produced Evas in England: it was the feeling of an AT field rising. The Angel's AT field.

"_Damn, I've got to get this thing back to work"_

"_You think? I would say chances are you will die in here, you know?"_

"_Wha… Wait. I recognize that voice, but it…"_

"_Can't be? I know, I thought so too, but here I am, and here are you are, despite the fact that I'm dead and you are alive… for now."_

"_Wait, what is that supposed to mean?"_

"_You were trapped by the Angel remember? Right now, the other pilots are fighting it, but they seem to be loosing. They can't break through the Angel's arm defense. I mean, he's got twelve arms, so I see it difficult for them"_

"_Wait, they are loosing? What can I do to help? Tell me!"_

"_Relax, there's no hurry. They won't lose that quickly. Plus I need to talk you"_

"_What about?"_

"_About this. Piloting. You remember our little fight in London, right? Well, guess what, it won't help you now."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because that was different. Those Evas were not completed, plus you synch with this nit easier right? Well, let me tell you, it won't help you. You need to remember what I taught you about this; it's the only way to win"_

"_But, how do I get out of here?"_

"_Easy, the Eva automatically shuts off when you lose consciousness. You just need to wake up"_

"_I don't want to"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because you are here. It's like finding a part of me that I lost"_

"_I'm still with you, Dorian. You just need to remember it. Plus, it wasn't your fault. Thinking that she would better without us isn't true: she learned so much from us as we learned from her. Maybe I'm not there, but I know that you still have a lot to learn from her, and she from you"_

"_I don't know…"_

"_You will know, eventually. You just have to wait and see things happen. No, I think you have a fight to join."_

"_I still don't want to"_

"_Are you a coward?"_

"_I'm afraid this is a dream. That it won't happen again, that you will just vanish as if you never existed."_

"_I won't vanish; I'm always with you Dorian. It's the figure that other people created on me, the one that always stay with you, even if you lose that someone. Now, go and fight, I didn't teach to be a coward."_

"_Thank you… Demian"_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Japanese Mainland, 5 miles east of Tokyo-3

The three Evas were being defeated by the Angel, having moved their position from the coast to a few miles east of Tokyo-3. Unit 00 couldn't engage the Angel directly, as its construction was not ready. Unit 00 and 01 weren't able to penetrate the angel's AT field, individually defended by each tentacle.

"Damn, why did that English have to pass out? We need more people here God damn it!"

As in accordance to Asuka's ranting, the sole eye on Unit 06 head suddenly shined, the Unit's body springing back to life. It took out its prog knife and stabbed the tentacle imprisoning it.

"_LET… GO...OFF…ME!"_

The Angel cried in pain as the Unit stabbed the main body of the Angel, finally escaping the Angel's dead lock.

"Dorian, you all right?"

"I'm all right Misato."

"Great, now, with you four I think it's possible to manage something. First of all, back off, move your position to Tokyo-3 limits."

The now four Evas backed off, moving quickly to the city's boundaries.

"Okay. Rei, deploy your rifle on the eastern side; there's a power nod for the rifle there. Shinji, Asuka move next to Rei, get ready to make a long run. Dorian, move Unit 06 to the northern hills."

The Evas did as they were told. It was a real spectacle to see the image. Four giants were deployed on the outskirts of the city, three of them to the East, one of them on top of the northern hills of the city. Misato's plan was set; everything left was to wait for the Angel. It only took a few minutes for the creature to reach the outskirts, propelling itself with four of its giant tentacles, coming into the Evas sight.

"Now, here's the plan. Rei, you will shoot the Angel and impact his AT field. Shinji, Asuka you two will run once the bullet makes contact and you will neutralize the Angel's AT field. Dorian, once the field is down; you will engage the Y-system, over fly the Angel and attack his core. I need you all to attack in perfect timing, so concentrate.

None of the kids answered, they were already concentrating

"Angel distance, 1200 meters"

"Rei, shoot when it reaches 1000 meters of distance, got it?"

"Roger"

"1150 meters"

Rei disabled the weapons safe lock, preparing the shot.

"1100 meters"

Unit 00 slowly put its finger on the trigger, and gave its aim a final fix.

"1050 meters"

Units 01 and 02 readied themselves, while Unit 06 prepared to jump from the hills.

"1000 meters"

A roaring, furious shooting sound could be heard as his bullet left the rifle, a white shine following the bullet. The seconds seemed to expand as the bullet moved towards the Angel.

Then a second roaring sound of explosion could be heard. The bullet has made contact with the Angel's AT field. Two massive figures can be seen running towards the explosion

"_SHINJI, ASUKA, NOW!"_

The two Evas enter the explosion, crashing against the beasts AT field, using their hands to break through.

"Major Katsuragi, I'm readying damages in the Evas plating. The Angel is using another attack technique!"

"What? Get me a visual recon, now!"

The dust clears off to reveal the two Evas struggling to make a whole through the Angel's AT field. His eight octopus tentacles destroyed, he raised the remaining four, using the sting in them to shot an acid liquid on the Evas plating.

"SHINJI, ASUKA, BACK OFF, NOW"

Unit 01 seems to back off, but remains trying to break through as Asuka's voice can be heard.

"_DON'T YOU WALK AWAY, YOU IDIOT!"_

Both Evas struggle to form a hole, the damages on their plating now clearly visible.

"YOU TWO, GET OUT OF THERE! REI, DORIAN, BACK OFF!"

Unit 00 remains on its position, while Unit 06 suddenly moves, jumping off the hills and engaging the Y-system again. The numbers appear in the entry plug screen, declaring the Unit only has 30 seconds of remaining power.

"Ayanami, Shinji, Asuka this is what we will do! You two keep trying to break through, I will attack from up here and form a hole, and then you back off from it. Rei, you get ready to shot the Angel's core once the field comes down!" Dorian's voice grows from that of a pilot to that of commander, formulating his plan as his Unit nears the Angel's AT field. Unit 00 recharges the cartridge, and Units 01 and 02 make a last effort to sustain their small holes on the field.

"_I'm no coward!" _Dorian's last thoughts as Unit 06 pulls out a special weapon from his right arm platting: a rapier of sorts. He quickly digs the weapons end in the AT field

A sound of electricity can be heard through the city as the gliding Unit crashes his weapon against the AT field.

For a second, it seems it has failed.

But suddenly, the rest of the weapon breaks through the field, Units 01 and 02 finally enlarge the hole they made, and manage to destroy the field.

Then the sound of a massive weapon shooting can be heard: a second projectile leaves the rifle of Unit 00, directly towards the Angel's now exposed core.

But in their rush, they have forgotten one thing.

As Units 01 and 02 abandon the area, Unit 06 continues to glide over the Angel.

And then, the shot hits the intended target, crating a second massive explosion.

An explosion that also hits Unit 06, which is over flying the Angel's head.

Dorian watches as his plan works, the Angel's core destroyed, the explosion reaching out for his Eva. His screens show nothing but bright light as the explosion reaches him.

"_I'm no coward!"_

The whole staff watches as the Angel blows into pieces, a general sound of relief and cheer running through the Control room, for what seemed impossible has become a fact: the eighteenth has been defeated.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He contradicted orders! He was ordered to return to the Geofront! But he just chose to play the hero and formulate his own plan!"

"So what? You worried he may steal your job, Katsuragi?"

"That's not the point! Unit 06 was severely damaged in its first combat operation here! It may take up to 2 weeks to get it operational again! Plus, he risked the four Evas with his little operation!"

"So what? I insist, he may have suffered serious damage, but his plan worked, the Angel was destroyed. You should be thanking the boy for doing your job, Katsuragi"

"That's not the point!"

"If it's so unimportant, then tell me why did you froze and couldn't think of a single solution?"

"I'm telling you it's not important if his plan worked or not! The damages are enormous, Unit 01 and 02 suffered massive damage on their plating, and Unit 06 was almost left out of commission!"

"If we had followed your plan, major, chances are we would all be dead due to a Third Impact. Plus, Doctor Lentai has a point: you were unable to do your job, so another member of NERV did it, it doesn't really matter if that other member is a pilot as long as it works with the lesser damage. I would also like to know why you couldn't do your job properly"

"I… I couldn't concentrate on the situation because of Doctor Lentai's visitor"

"The Fourth Child?"

"Yes. You see, I heard today before the operation that the Fourth Child was considering rejoining NERV, so I thought that if he saw us sacrificing pilots and pulling unnecessary risks on them he would no longer consider the offering."

"Although your reasons could be considered as an attenuating fact, the Fourth Child had already signed a contract with NERV for one piloting service, so there was no real need for you to lesser the stakes on the operation"

"I'm… I'm sorry for my equivocal behavior, sir"

"There's no need to apologize major. The operation went well, the Angel was destroyed, and next time you won't even consider backing off when unnecessary, right Major?"

"Yes Sir"

Dorian heard the voices of people arguing out there, and managed to recognize Misato's, Doctor Lentai's and Commander Ikari. He also heard the sound of two people walking out of the room, probably Ikari and his sub commander. He couldn't bring himself to open his eyes. He slowly felt the pain come to him, all of his body feeling sore. He also noticed the subject was his doings out in the battle, so he chose to pretend being unconscious. The memories came back to him with the pain: the AT field, Unit 00 firing against the Angel, his attack on the Angel's field and the dramatic explosion of the Angel's core.

He also remembered the voice that talked to him inside the entry plug, that of Demian. The young man had called him a coward, so he had woken up just to prove him wrong, to let him see he was no coward. But once he woke up, his voice was gone, only a feeling of him being there, but no answer.

"How… how is _he _doing" Cremina's voice easily registered in Dorian's mind, noticing the concern in her words.

"He's fine. The only damage came from the neural connections overwhelm: he felt the pain, but it didn't really leave him a wound or something, just a feeling of soreness" Jeyn's voice showed no real concern for him again, but at least she had taken the bother of checking on him

"So he should be up in a while"

"Yes"

"Ummm, I would say he had it coming for letting himself be captured by an Angel, but at least he used his head and thought of something." Asuka's voice broke the conversation, and Dorian frowned at her words

"Seems to me like he heard you, Asuka" Misato seemed to slowly forget her anger at the boy.

"I hope he didn't, and by the way if any of you tells him that I said he used his head, you are dead" Oh, boy, this was just too good to pass up…

"Too bad I already heard you Sohryu" His response left everyone in awe

"You are awake!" Cremina's voice showed her cheer.

"Sort of"

"And once you get out of here, you will be dead!" Asuka tried to imitate Cremina's cheery voice.

"Ummm, no, I would rather stay alive, thank you".

Dorian slowly opened his eyes, his vision blurry but slowly coming back into shape. Standing there are Misato, Cremina and Jeyn sat on a couch to the right. On the other side are the three children that are his fellow pilots: Rei, with her right arm and eye bandaged, Shinji, with many patches on his face, ad Asuka, with her left arm in a cast.

"Looks like I didn't get the worst part of the deal, hu?"

"What makes you think it's so funny! Let's see what happens when I break both of your arms, punch you in the face and make your right eye bleed!" Asuka was definitely not in the mood for jokes.

"Relax Sohryu; I don't think you are in any shape for beating me up, or me to receive a beat up."

"That's it! I've had it with you! I came here and tried to set things right, but you just keep being the same jerk! Screw you! Wondergirl, Idiot, we are out of here!"

Choosing to remain on her good side, Shinji leaves the room behind, giving Dorian a look of "can't do otherwise". Rei remains in the room, her eyes falling on the boy

"Ayanami?"

"Yes, pilot Kazegawa?"

"Ummm, Dorian's fine. You see I was wondering about what happened out there when you stayed back, as I was told you usually follow orders"

Misato looks at Rei, her mind clearly having the same doubt than the British boy. Rei doesn't worry about the look, and answers Dorian's questions

"I chose to stay there, as my position wasn't as compromised as Sohryu and Ikari. Also, as I was what could be called the rear gunner, I have the duty to cover the retreat of the other pilots before leaving myself. Then you proposed your plan and I understood it was perfectly viable, so I chose to execute it along you and the other two pilots"

Dorian frowned at the answer, feeling the coldness of Rei's words. He noticed the look on the girl's face changed a little as she said the fraise "proposed your plan". Evidently, she had chosen his plan over the retreat, so Dorian found a little humanity in Rei's answer.

"So you chose my idea over a retreat?"

"It could be implied"

Rei stood up and left the room, waving a small bye with her hand. This left Misato, Jeyn and Cremina in the room.

"Misato?"

"Yes?"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for… contradicting you out there"

"You seriously need to reconsider your attitude towards your superiors, Dorian"

"I know. But at least give me a little credit for thinking up something"

"Yeah, I guess you are right. But never even think of taking my place again, let alone putting all Evas at stake" Dorian could notice the hint of forgivingness in Misato's voice.

"All right"

"Now, I have to go start reports so, bye"

This time Misato left the room, leaving only the two Lentai's and Dorian. Jeyn stood up and prepared to leave, but as she opened the door, she looked back at Dorian

"You did well kid. I must admit I was impressed that you thought something so clever so quickly. It's a feat I would have reserved only for myself."

"Tha… Thank you Miss Lentai"

"Don't be kid. I'm just pointing out your doings."

"One more thing, Miss. While I was unconscious, I heard a voice talk to me. I recognized it as… my brother's"

Cremina gasped as Dorian made his statement, clearly surprised by the sudden reference.

"Your… your brother is dead Dorian"

"I know. But I was wondering if, by any chance, he may have…"

"No. It's impossible for the dead to talk to the live ones, let alone inside an Eva. It was probably caused by your mind"

Jeyn left the room, and thought something for herself.

"_So Dorian talked to his brother. Then the rumors about Yui and Kyoko must also be true. A soul resides inside the Eva"._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I personally liked this chapter, if you liked it too, review. Also, can anyone tell me the word to access the last chapter of EVA-R prime? I have already tried for a whole freakng month!


	7. Help me

A/N: Honestly, I think this chapter has to be worth the reading. Took me three damn days to finish thinking it. R/R

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Help me

A red haired woman walked through the halls of NERV's special hospital, her intention repeating itself in her mind: to find the Second Child. She finally reaches her intended target as she sees the girl, walking with a murderous look towards the outside

"Pilot Sohryu!"

Asuka turns around, her look still bearing clear rage. Apparently, she wants nothing from the science woman.

"What do you want? You came here to just make more trouble than your precious Sixth Child?"

"What? No, of course not. Then again, I don't think all the blame falls on Dorian" At the mention of the kid, Asuka frowns, her mind reminding her of the kid.

"Of course, after all he came up with our winning strategy, right? The wonderful Dorian with his all mighty thinking" Asuka's voice was faking an adoration tone.

"It's not about his performance, it's about yours. You seemed rather… quiet, to my view. I have seen recordings of your previous battles, and your acting in this case is far behind the other ones"

Asuka changes her look, looking deeply wounded. She wishes to just slap the woman and walk away. But she has a point: her performance was absolutely horrible, and she had also been overshadowed by the British boy. She looks back at her, this time with a softer look.

"Maybe… maybe I did act less aggressive."

"It's not about your aggressiveness; it's about your overall performance. The angel owned no tricks the previous ones didn't: it attacked from the sea and managed to incapacitate a pilot, but there was nothing too special about him. You could have easily taken him down, yet you refrained."

"Misato… ordered me to do so"

"Misato also ordered you to retreat when you were attacking the Angel's AT field, yet you held your position"

"It was different: I could destroy the Angel's AT field, but I couldn't actually take him out all on my own"

"I would say you underestimate yourself"

Asuka allowed the words to sink in: she had backed off from the Angel because she looked defeated, not because she couldn't kill it. Killing the Angel was definitely possible, she just hadn't tried harder.

"You are very special, Asuka Sohryu. You are the only pilot to have earned her place here, all the other ones had the position handed over to them in a silver platter. You are the only to have proved yourself worthy of the position, not just have it as a gift. Look at Rei: specifically prepared for this since the beginning, she became a pilot because she had no other purpose in life. Then there's Shinji: his father chose him because he knew he would accept, as he owns the kind nature of the common people, and he also wishes to prove himself worthy of living by any means possible. The Fourth and Fifth Child are no cases to talk about, and then there's Dorian: he is probably the only one to come a little closer to where you are, but by no means has he owned the experience or expertise you own"

Asuka thought of Lentai's words: she was the only one to have really fought for her place there, all the other ones had it easy. She was the only one who really deserved her Eva; the other ones had them handed in a silver platter. Yet, she couldn't really admit the truth of Lentai's words; something inside her didn't allow it.

"All of them own a reason of pure desperation to pilot, but you are different. You have so much more than just this; you have the world open to you, ready to give you everything you want. You also have the natural talent for this and the guts. So I suggest you stop under valuing yourself and start showing your real skills" With that, Lentai walked away, leaving the girl to think and understand. She didn't go too far, for Asuka spoke again

"No. That's not true, maybe I'm the only one to have proved myself, but that doesn't make the other ones unworthy. Look at Shinji, he has the highest amount of Angels killed. Look at Wondergirl; she is willing to do anything she is ordered to just to complete her mission. Hell, you could even look at that English idiot, putting his balls on the line just to kill the Angel."

"Then you think they are worthy of piloting alongside you? That doesn't sound like the Asuka everybody knows"

"Why do you know so much about us?"

"What?"

"You… seem to know us, deeply. You know our behavior, our reasons, and our origins. Hell, you probably know more about us three than anyone at NERV. So tell me, why do you know so much?"

"Do you not remember? We have talked before, Asuka Langley Sohryu. We met almost ten years ago. It surprises me you don't recall our meeting, as it was the day you were declared the Second Child, and also the day Kyoko hanged herself" The memory slowly comes back to Asuka: she had seen Lentai on that day, the day they declared her a pilot. The day her mother died. Lentai interviewed her on that day, and she had been the one to declare her a pilot for the first time.

"I… I remember. You asked me why I wanted to pilot"

"And you said it was to have the entire world like you and recognize you. It was an answer that I know came from Kyoko's attitude. She no longer acknowledged you as her daughter, did she? So, lacking of a mother or a father, you looked for a way for people to care about you, and you found the solution in becoming a pilot"

"Shut up! You have no right to talk about my mother!" Asuka raised her fist at her, clearly intend on hitting her

"Don't get violent Asuka. Soon you will find out that words are stronger than fists." She walked away, this time managing to leave the girl.

Asuka stood there, thinking of the woman's words. She knew too much, so much to the point of knowing her deepest secret. Also, she had insulted the other pilots, and Asuka chose to defend them, as she knew her words were not the truth. She didn't notice that a camera was watching her, the conversation she had with Lentai tapped and taken to the interested person.

NERV HQ, Gendo's office.

Gendo smiled as he watched the tape, the chat between the Second Child and Lentai reaching his ears. He knew all too well Lentai's motives, so he knew this was a serious improvement in the realization of his scenario.

"May I know why you have let her run through the halls of NERV creating trouble? As far her work goes, she already created a lot of problems for our plans" Fuyutski's voice broke through the silence of Gendo's thinking.

"She doesn't create problems, just seems to. Truthfully, she is just another tool of us"

"How is she a tool if she is clearly working against our scenario?"

"Easy, she isn't. She just thinks she is. I have allowed a lot of knowledge to reach her mind, but not everything. She is aware of more things than anyone else below us, but she still doesn't know of the Instrumentality project."

The Instrumentality project, that almighty goal they were trying to reach since almost ten years ago, since Yui's demise. Fuyutski knew only a few people around the world were aware of the project that wished to evolve mankind, SEELE and himself included.

"You are telling me that her work on separating men and Eva is going to help us?"

"Her works is the last piece we need for a perfect plan. She seeks to separate the Evas from humans, making each independent from the other one. She thinks her pacifist reasoning will eventually lead to a world were Evas fight wars for men, but without risking the men"

"That's impossible"

"Not if project Judas succeeds"

"Project Judas? So she is really trying to make Evas work independently from men?"

"Exactly. She thinks her project will stop the Evas from deciding the fate of men, but in reality she is just pushing that outcome further into being. Her project seeks to turn Evas into controllable machines, machines that will be commanded by hundreds of brains at unreachable distances."

"And this will help us?"

"Do you remember why I called against the order to initiate the Instrumentality project after the seventeenth's dead?"

"You said you doubted of the security of mankind during the process of Instrumentality"

"Right. I backed off because of a single person: Rei. She is the only creature capable of initiating Third Impact in my desired way. But something changed in her. I noticed a change in her attitude. Her natural coldness was vanishing. Fuyutski, Rei was initially a being that owned no freedom or personality, but that changed. She developed a will and a personality, and she developed her own way of thinking. You saw her actions in the battle against the eighteenth: she contradicted Katsuragi's orders and chose to stay and help the other pilots. This is what came to the point of scaring me. What if she altered Instrumentality? She could now choose on her own, she was no longer a puppet of ours, so she could alter the process. She became a risk for Instrumentality"

"Yes, that's true. But why Doctor Lentai's research helps us in this case?"

"Her research is the answer to our last problem: the possibility of men interfering in his salvation. She developed a system that can make Evas literally function unmanned, destroying the so called "Human Factor" in our calculations. She will make our project a fool-proof device to evolve mankind. As we won't need a pilot for the Evas any longer if she succeeds, we will be able to control Instrumentality directly, and won't have to relay on another person. We will ensure the final evolution of mankind"

"This is why she knows so much, right?"

"She thinks she knows everything, but she is knows what we allowed her to know in order to fit with our scenario. I gave her the information she looked for, she analyzed it and decided her course of action. But the information I gave her was selected so she would come up with the desired course of action. She found out what I wanted her to find out, and chose to do as I wanted her to do"

"So we will just let her play the know-it-all around NERV until…"

"Until she turns useless"

Gendo allowed a smile to cross his face. Instrumentality was now assured, thanks to Doctor Jeyn Lentai.

Control room, NERV.

"Lieutenant Ibuki, I was hoping you could show me the progress on Unit 05 and its current upgrade" Ritsuko's voice took Ibuki away from her somnolence.

"Ahh, yes, of course." She started tipping until a new file opened in the screen: it was the file containing the design of Unit 05, and its current state.

"The construction team has already installed all of the regular Eva components. The Unit will be transferred in two days to the Matsushiro proving grounds for the installation of the L-Model S2 engine and future testing"

"Has the pilot for the Unit been briefed for it yet?"

"The Unit will undergo several tests for the S2 engine before being declared a usable unit, so the activation test won't start at least until half a week from now"

"I see. So, is there any other task still not completed on the Unit's construction?"

"No sir"

"Great, now Maya, I was wondering about the work you've been forced to do with Doctor Lentai"

"I don't see it as forced, because although it is an order I can't contradict, I don't feel uncomfortable working with Doctor Lentai" Maya knew the direction of this conversation was wrong; Doctor Akagi was questioning her loyalty to her. It was surprising how Lentai and Akagi could be antagonists inside the same organization.

"I know. But I'm asking you about the projects, not about her"

"It's classified information Doctor Akagi"

"Yes, but I will be informed eventually, so why not just tell me now Maya?" Akagi knew Maya's loyalties were with her, but she was pushing them so she could find out about Lentai.

"I... can't Doctor. It's been entrusted to me as classified, and it shall remain so."

Maya left the room, running towards the resting room, a place she usually didn't visit. Her face showed tears, as Ritsuko had clearly broken the young woman's spirit. But she had done it for her own good: Lentai couldn't be allowed to just operate without restrains.

Ritsuko smiled as she noticed she achieved her goal: Maya had left her terminal with all of the files opened, and her security clearances revealed.

Ritsuko sat in the terminal and started tipping; quickly entering the required passwords Maya had unwillingly left her. She managed to find a file titled "Project Restoration". She read the content, finding Lentai's and Maya's personal notes on it along the description:

Project Restoration

The project, postulated by scientists Jeyn Lentai and Albert Kazegawa from the Fourth NERV Branch in London, started its work on November 13th, 2015. The project served the purpose of another of Lentai's projects: the Evangelion Control Project. The project seeks to recover damaged or destroyed Evangelions and other organic components through cellular restoration, based on the cells recovered form the First Angel: Adam. The cells were found through the miraculous discovery of a box containing elements that belonged to Doctor Katsuragi, who demised during the Second Impact. The box contained some papers of importance, some personal elements, but most importantly, a sample of cellular tissue taken from Adam's body, the father of all Angels. During the cell reconstruction, many patrons were lost due to negligence, but a few genes managed to survive the manipulation. Among them, was the genetic patron that regulates and enables Angelic beings to regenerate, this being the base of the restoration project. The project used the genetic patron to create a special cell. This new cell is genetically incomplete, but the main elements are still intact. As the Evangelions are made in Adam's similarity, their genetic patron matches about 85 of Adam's patron. The specific parts of the chain are naturally filled by the Eva as the cell merges with the dead cells of the Eva. The new cells use the information from the dead ones to recreate the Evas genetic chain and include the new components to their patron. This can be considered not only the restoration of an Evangelion, but also a clear enhancement in their capabilities, as they now include the Angelic power of a certain degree of regeneration, and the capability to project similar waveform patterns to those of the Angels, allowing the Eva to break an Angel's AT field with a lesser effort. The project is literally turning the Evas a step further into their goal: the recreation of the power the Angels bear, or more specifically, Adam. The outcome of the project can be resumed as the automatic reconstruction of an Evangelion, at least in the main components. The reconstruction of the specific components relays on the technicians and scientists. The Evangelion reconstructs about 78 of itself thanks to the Angelic patron that allows regeneration.

Lentai's Notes:

The project is currently being implemented in the remains of Unit 03, as the Unit is the one that presents a more suitable state for regeneration than any other damaged Evas. Also, the choices were very limited. It was using Unit 03, a few of the salvaged remains of Unit 00 (which would prove useless, as the Unit already owns a pilot and therefore won't synchronize with any other) or any of the Rejected Evangelion corpses, which would probably take about a year to fully reconstruct. The schedule forced us to choose a Unit that still owned a certain level of integrity, and Unit 03 was the only one to fill in the requirements.

Ibuki's Notes:

I consider the project is currently going in the correct direction, as the Fourth Child has agreed to reactivate the Unit and the Evangelion Control Project seems to improve. The Unit will probably be the first one to be deployed with the technology developed by the Eva Control Project, allowing the Unit to be deployed without a pilot or dummy plug and be controlled by the MAGI and the Control room's terminals. The MAGI will also undergo an enhancement, as in order to control an Evangelion the capacity of processing and the data storage must be increased, so the new super computer, Judas, will be deployed in the Headquarters to work along the previously existent MAGI's as a computerized battle advisor. Judas will be the main computer to store the data for battles, and the other three MAGIs will have the responsibility of choosing a course of action. Also, Judas will be the main computer to synchronize with the Eva and send the commands for the Unit, as Pilot Kazegawa's interface and data is stored in Judas.

Ritsuko read the last words, not understanding the meaning of them. Kazegawa's interface was deployed in the new computer? Then why not just use the computer as a remote control and have the Sixth Child pilot the Unit from safe distance? I if Judas could connect with the Eva, then Kazegawa could pilot it from a safe distance inside the Geofront. It didn't make any sense

She tipped again, this time looking info of the super computer called Judas.

Project Judas:

The project seeks to create a special super computer like the MAGI that, through the using of a pilot's recorded interface and brain patterns, can synchronize at distance with an Evangelion, literally being a Evangelion remote control. Project Judas was started on August 12th, 2013. The project initially created the super computer in the London's Fourth NERV Branch, under the supervision of Doctor Lentai and Doctor Kazegawa, but the project was relocated after the uploading of the pilot's interface and brain patterns ended up killing the pilot. Currently, Judas is on process of being redeployed in the NERV HQ in the Geofront, and the project remains in Doctor Lentai's supervision. Judas is ready to start operations, but the lack of an Evangelion assignable to Judas has delayed the process. Currently, Evangelion Unit 03 is undergoing repairs through the restoration project, which envisions redeploying a damaged Evangelion to test Judas's capabilities.

They were no notes in the file, and this time, Ritsuko tipped a new entry for searching:

"Search: Pilot Kazegawa"

The response took a while, but it was clear and simple

"Search results: 2 Files"

"File 1: Kazegawa, Dorian."

"File 2: Kazegawa, Demian."

Ritsuko reads the two names, unable to understand what's going on.

"Access file: Kazegawa, Demian"

As the file opens and Ritsuko looks at it, a cold hand touches her shoulder

"I always knew you were a damn nosy woman"

Ritsuko turns around only to find the figure of Jeyn Lentai.

"Busted"

"You couldn't have said that better Rits"

"It's not like I'm the one hiding stuff"

"I hide stuff because I was ordered to, so I have nothing to explain to you"

"That doesn't sound like the know-it-all Jeyn Lentai, sounds more like if you were a pawn in an organization"

Jeyn stared at the woman with pure hatred, as she had touched her most sensitive place: her ego, her pride. She knew so much more than Ritsuko, but she was unable to show it off

"I know what you are trying to do, Rits"

"You probably do, but that won't stop you from telling me, right?"

Jeyn thought about the situation: letting Ritsuko know wouldn't bring her any real trouble, plus, she might even manage to enlist Akagi's help, so why not….

"Right. I think I will let you know, Rits. But then again, what do you want to know?"

"I managed to understand the projects on my own. But I don't understand their final goal. The files say they are linked, but I don't see the connection between them and your goals."

"The connection is simple: the projects I'm working on will allow an Eva to: 1. Work without a external power source, 2. Self regenerate on their own and 3. Work without a human pilot. The link between them is my goal: to separate the fate of mankind from the Evangelions. No more humans will be needed to maintain, repair or pilot Evas, making them independent robots commanded by a massive super computer"

"The S2 engine… is to separate the Evas from depending of human power. The self regeneration is to allow them to heal in any place at any time, and Project Judas will allow Evas to be controlled by a computer. Jeyn, are you trying to kill us?"

"What?"

"Just think about it. You will turn the Evas on the perfect war machine. Before you know it, the wars, the destruction, the human slaughtering: all will be done by unmanned Evangelions. Not only that, but also I happen to know your projects haven't been all that clean"

"…What?"

"According to the files, pilot Demian Kazegawa died during the initial tests of project Judas."

Once again, Jeyn's look changed to one of pure hatred, remembering the incident. The kid had volunteered, and he knew the possible outcomes of the experiment. But that wasn't the problem. The problem had been the repercussions of his death. Her daughter, Cremina, had entered a serious depression that forced Jeyn to back off from her work, due to the fact she had been friends with the kid. Cremina almost backed off from her pilot duties when she knew of the incident, and Jeyn had to do everything in her power to keep her in the program. Also, Kazegawa's brother, Dorian, almost chose to do the same and retire. She had to use every available trick in her hands to keep them from retiring. That was perhaps the only crack in Jeyn's identity: the incident with Demian. It didn't affect her, but it deeply touched everyone around her, and made them despise her for putting the kid in such a risk and early death.

"May I know how can you continue such a project after it became bloodstained?"

"Easy Ritsuko. If I have regretted one thing in my life, it must abandoning project E. So, the last words I heard from a person in that project still ring in my head, and they also happen to be my answer to you: The goal is worth the sacrifices."

Ritsuko understood the words belonged to her last conversation with Jeyn, and chose to give in. She would never get Jeyn to stop project Judas, so she chose to pass along it for now.

"Now, about the restoration project I need to know the goal of it"

"Mainly, the goal is to repair Unit 03 and put another Eva in work for project Judas. But I'm starting to think the answer is not Unit 03. What would you say if I told I have noticed a certain weakness in the Second Child and her piloting?"

"Asuka? You want to use Unit 02 for your sick project? That's stupid. Asuka is probably the only one among the pilots that would refuse to give up Eva. Also, I don't think she owns a weakness in her piloting"

"It's more a mental than physical weakness. I had a talk with her, and couldn't avoid noticing her instability when I mentioned Kyoko's dead."

"Kyoko's dead is no subject you should talk about with her"

"Oh, it is! It happens that I selected Asuka over the other candidates, and so it is my power to… contradict my own decisions. I can see that Kyoko's dead brought her to an instability I didn't notice in my last interview with her: I figured her becoming a pilot would help Kyoko recover her sanity, but I had the unfortunate luck that Kyoko hanged herself a few hours after my last interview with Asuka. Literally the scenario changed a few hours after I made my choice."

"You want… you want Asuka to stop piloting?"

"Exactly. Her mental health is doubtful, so as I also need to clear an Eva for project Judas, it comes very I handy for me"

"No"

"What?"

"You can't, you can't just take away the reason why she is here. It's not fair!"

Ritsuko's sudden anger surprised Jeyn, as she noticed that Ritsuko seemed to care for the pilots

"I see those kids have softened you up Rits. Well, I guess I could chose differently, but I need Asuka to improve her performance, and I also need your help"

"My help?"

"Yes. You own all security clearances for the MAGI, and I will need them to initiate project Judas. So, either you cooperate and Asuka may still have a chance, or you don't and I will not only get rid of her, but also of you"

Ritsuko thought about Jeyn's words. She was right; standing up for a bunch of kids was not common to her. But they had been through so much, so many sacrifices and penalties, that taking away this last part of their lives was plain unfair. Also, she now had only two options: she cooperated, or everything would act against her. She chose to cooperate.

"All right, I accept."

As the two women closed their deal, a figure ran away from the Control room, having listened to the last part of the talk between the two women and their deal. Ritsuko and Jeyn didn't notice, but it was the figure of Asuka Sohryu.

A few hours later, Misato's House

The noise of a door opening is heard through the apartment as Asuka walks in. She immediately goes to her room and shuts the door, putting a chair to lock it. She sprawls over her bed, and allows tears to run through her face: Lentai wants to get rid of her, and she has every argument to do so. She sobs as the words of long ago come back to her head:

"_Unfit to pilot"_

"_No…_

"_Unfit to pilot"_

"_No!"_

"_Unfit to pilot"_

"_NO!"_

She screams her last thought, not noticing. She sobs even harder as the reality of her situation dawns on her: she has to become the less expendable pilot, or otherwise everything will end. But that means someone will get kicked out, and they were only three pilots left.

Something inside her told her not to even think about making Shinji lose, as she cared for the boy, not much, but enough to choose him over the other ones. Dorian and Rei were another story: the British kid was a serious bother for her, but yet she couldn't bring herself to truly despise him to the point of wanting him kicked out. Rei was the next possibility, but not only she was Ikari's preferred pilot, she had nothing else besides piloting. She couldn't let the girl lose her only true purpose in life.

"_Then who?"_

Who? Who would be kicked out?

"_Not me"_

No, it couldn't be her. She could not give up. Piloting was her greatest achievement; she wouldn't allow a mad science woman to take it away from her. As Jeyn had said: she was the only one to have proved her worthiness for piloting.

"_But who, who will be rejected?"_

Not her. Anyone but not her. Also, maybe she could allow…

"Asuka? Are you all right?" The voice of Shinji breaks through the sound of Asuka's sobbing. She hides her face and yells to the kid behind the door

"Go away! I'm fine, you idiot! I don't you to be worried about me!"

She repeats her words in her mind, realizing the harshness of them. It wasn't true, she was not fine, she didn't want him to leave and she definitely needed someone to care about her right now

"Come on Asuka, let me in!" It surprises Asuka how Shinji doesn't give up, evidently showing more spine than usual.

"_Maybe he really cares"_

In a moment of weakness, she stands up from her bed and removes the chair, allowing the boy to come in. She goes back to her bed and talks.

"You… can come in idiot"

The door slides open and Shinji comes in, bearing a look of concern. He watches the depressing image: Asuka lies on her bed, her sobbing breaking the silence and her sniffing moving the bed slightly. Then she speaks to the kid

"What do you want?"

"I… I was wondering… if you were all right"

"Do I look fine to you! Damn, you are such an idiot!"

Shinji looks back at the open door, considering his options. He wants to run away, to back off from the conflict, but something forces him to stay, a concern that overcomes his fears.

"I… I want to know, Asuka. I want to know what's going on"

"…"

Asuka looks back at the kid, her face no longer showing anger, but a despair Shinji has never seen on her: it is the same despair he knows all too well, the despair that came to him when he thought of himself, of his fears.

"If you really don't want to tell me, ok. But I think it would be better to talk, Asuka. Think about it: how much has it helped you to hide behind your walls? It has only brought you more pain and despair; it has brought only more conflicts. Please Asuka, let me know"

Asuka is taken back by the kid's speech, realizing he is no longer afraid of her. He is putting their "friendship" at stake just to know, just because he cares. Shinji is risking their relationship just because he cares for her, contradicting his own fearful nature.

And Asuka chooses to reward his effort.

Asuka stands up from her bed a second time, hugging Shinji and sobbing on his chest. Now, just for now, she has allowed herself a moment of weakness. Not everything is piloting, for they are people who care about her. _Shinji cares about her._

"Asuka, what's wrong?"

"They... No, wait. _She_. She wants me to stop piloting. Lentai wants to have my Eva work without a pilot. She wants me out" She sobs again as she finishes, crying even harder on the boy's chest.

"What? No, she can't do that!"

"She directs the Marduk: she was the one to choose me. And so, she can change her choice" Sob. Cry, they all follow her words.

"No! She can't! There's… there's got to be something we can do"

"She… she needs an Eva for one of her sick projects, so one of us is getting kicked out"

Asuka thinks about her answer, a realization dawning on her: She originally said that she was restoring Unit 03 for her project, so there was a slight chance they could all get through this.

"Shinji, that's it! Lentai is repairing Unit 03 for her project, if we can hold long enough for the restoration to complete, we can all stay piloting"

The answer falls on Shinji like a miracle: they might still have a chance. Also, further conclusions form on his mind: that's why Jeyn wanted Toji to pilot again, because she needed another Eva working for her project. If she plans to get rid of the pilot eventually, Toji might still have a chance to be normal.

"I… think we can get through this Asuka, but I need you to help me" The boy expects Asuka to refuse, as other idea he gives gets the same answer. But the rejection never came

"I… All right. If you can promise me that everything will work out, I guess I can help you, Shinji"

Shinji understands the true meaning of her words: if he says yes, he will have the obligation to work out the problem. If he fails to do so, the girl will crumble down, him being responsible.

It's a great cross to carry around, because if he drops it, he will responsible for the consequences, Asuka's rejection being the biggest one in his mind.

He balances the stakes, noticing the answer "no" seems to win

But something brings the balance to lean in the contrary side.

As Shinji looks at Asuka's eyes, he understands the sudden change: the factor that made the balance change is his affection for the German girl.

His heart skips a beat as he realizes this, feeling his true emotions come out, wanting to reach out for the girls face, wanting to feel her lips… But another thought crosses his mind: that of acceptance

"All right Asuka, I promise everything will work out"

The girl brushes off the tears from her eyes and hugs the boy even tighter, all in silence. Shinji stays on the spot, enjoying the moment of understanding they have. For a brief moment, he feels the girl's gratefulness reach out for him. He keeps enjoying the moment, for he knows the next day everything will be the same: she would still be the fiery German girl, and he would still be the submissive Japanese boy. But for now, they are the same, just friends comforting each other.

"I should start making dinner"

Shinji decides to break the moment, as he realizes it can't last forever and finds he will to stop. But the feelings remain with him: he still wants to reach out for the girl and confess his feelings, he just doesn't dare.

Behind him, a similar thought crosses Asuka's mind, not wanting to leave the boy's warm hug. But then, he slides the door shut, and it has ended.

As Shinji walks towards the kitchen, he notices as Misato passes by, her face of total misery.

Looks like someone else needs some help.

And as in other cases, he decides to help, just as Ritsuko, or Asuka, or himself a few moments ago. After all, until now, it has given good results

Or at least that's what he thinks.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I still need that Eva-r damned password! Someone be good and please, tell me!

R/R


	8. Seven is the Lucky Number

A/N: Another day, another chapter. This one is seriously longer than usual.

To marduk-report: Just try to access the last chapter of Eva-r Prime in the viewer, it will launch a script prompt that asks for a password of sorts. The question is "The quality which separates man from Angels and Beasts".  
On with the chapter:

Seven is the lucky number.

Misato's Apartment, Day 1.

Misato enters her room, with two packages of six beers each. She plans to drink her troubles away, as she has done countless other times. But something inside her stops hers, as her memory replays the vents of yesterday. She couldn't bring herself to order or think. Her mind had stopped, reliving another memory of hers. It was the memory of the thirteenth angel, and the savage attack of the dummy plug. Not only had that, but the fact that Toji and Shinji were in the room only made it worse. But what had stopped her?

She remembered the massive noise in the room as the two Evangelions crushed against the AT field. But she had heard a voice underneath all the noise, the voice of Jeyn Lentai.

"_Such sacrifices they make in here. But relax boy, they won't get you in the same position"_

She knew that she was risking the pilots' life, but that was common in her job. They couldn't fight the Angels without putting human lives in stake, so why had she stopped at Jeyn's words?

"_Because she said "kid". She was talking to someone, a kid that turned out to be Toji"_

She didn't know why, but Jeyn and her icy voice had the power to alter her thoughts. Never had her doubts attacked her during a battle, but Jeyn's voice managed to… scare her, frighten her, to make her fear. She also said that they wouldn't "_get him in the same position_". Was Jeyn trying to recruit Toji again? All her doubts attacked her mind, sending her into despair, and consequently, drinking.

As she opened her first beer can, surprised at her resistance to drink it, a knock can heard on the door. Shinji's voice cracks the air.

"Misato, what happened, why are you so… depressed?"

The kid walks in the room, closing the door and looking at her, or rather, the bunch of entangled sheets that she is in.

"Depressed? No, Shinji, I'm just tired"

"Does... does this have anything to do with Lentai?"

Somehow, Shinji's guess falls right on the spot.

"… Yes. But… how would you know?"

"She seems to be making a lot of trouble around NERV"

"Yes… she does, right?"

Shinji recalls his talk with Asuka, remembering the words Lentai told Asuka, words of coldness and despise. Jeyn Lentai is evidently not a friendly woman, and definitely not a good person

"I… was wondering what she did this time"

"This time?"

"She talked with Asuka, and told her she wasn't piloting correctly. Asuka also told me she over heard a talk between her and Ritsuko, were she forced Ritsuko to "cooperate" with her. Plus, apparently Ritsuko tried to defend Asuka, and got her a chance of staying"

"So she is making enemies with everyone?"

"Exactly"

"The problem is, she might defeat us all"

"No… Misato, don't think that! Maybe she is smart, maybe she knows a lot, but she can't beat us! She can't get us all out of this!"

"Why to stay in NERV Shinji? After all, Lentai can probably do our job single handed"

"Damn, Misato, stop thinking like that! If you won't do it for yourself, do it for us, for me, for Asuka, for Rei, for Dorian, for Ritsuko or for whoever you want! Just don't give up!"

Misato stands up from her bed, looking deeply into the eyes of Shinji. The boy has changed, something has made him stand up and try to reach out for her. She chooses to give in and let him know, just as Asuka a few seconds ago.

"She said we were doing unnecessary sacrifices, Jeyn, and I couldn't help it but to think… she is right. Is it truly necessary to put you pilots' life at stake? And if it is, is it fair? Is it fair that we use you to defend ourselves? Is it fair to take away your normal lives just to pilot?"

"It's not that is fair, but think about it, is possible to back off. It's possible for us to stand back and say no, but we choose to pilot. We choose to fight for mankind, because there are things that matter to us! We don't give up because there's a reason that makes the sacrifices worth it!"

Misato looks to the kid's eyes once gain, finding not only finding a new braveness on his eyes, but the strength she missed in the attack: the strength to rise again, every day, and risk everything to gain everything. It's the courage that makes Shinji stand up every day, and the courage to believe in one self.

"Believe in your talent Misato, just like I did, and everything will be fine. Trust yourself and your thinking"

Misato smiles at the boy, having found the qualities he talks about. She stands up and picks up the phone.

"Misato, I will go start dinner, okay?"

"No. You don't have to cook today. Let's just order something, okay?" She gives Shinji a look of gratitude, and dials the phone number.

"Thank you"

"No... Thank you Shinji"

The ordered food arrives and they all sit at the table. Asuka gives Shinji a look of gratitude, and Misato does the same.

Shinji gives each one a knowing look, understanding that this will be a hectic week if he wants his plan to work.

Day 2, Misato's Apartment

Once again, Shinji stands in the kitchen cooking breakfast this time. As he does, he thinks of his plan. Today will be the second day of it, as he formulated it yesterday. But if he wants to keep his promise, he will need everyone's help, not just Asuka.

He smiles a little as he hears Misato's alarm ring. It's still way too early for her to be waking up, but Shinji changed the alarm time for her to wake up sooner. Misato walks to the kitchen and grabs her everyday beer, drinks the entire and can, and makes her usual cheer noise. Then, she notices it's only 6:30

"Hey, why are you up so early? It's not even your turn to make breakfast"

"I know. But I needed to talk to you, Misato"

"What about?"

"About… Jeyn Lentai"

"Shinji, it's okay. I feel much better now"

"It's not about that. It's about something Lentai said, something else. You see, Asuka overheard a talk between her and Ritsuko, and heard that Lentai wants Asuka to stop piloting so she can have an Eva for one of her projects."

Misato allows the info to sink in, thinking of it. Not only Lentai criticized NERV, she was trying to alter it. Apparently, her projects and opinions were more important than the rest of the world.

"Damn her, she is only been here for less than a week and she is already made enemies with half of NERV. What does she want to do this time?"

"She wants to try a device capable of using an Eva without a pilot, so she needs to have a Unit cleared for it. She planned to reconstruct Unit 03, but it would seem the wait is too much for her, so she is trying to get Unit 02 without a pilot."

"No she won't! I'm going to stop her myself if I have to!"

"No, Misato! That's the point of this talk. I have an idea, but I need you to enlist Doctor Akagi on it without Lentai knowing. You are the only who can talk to her anytime, so I need you to remain quiet"

"All right, but exactly what do I tell Ritsuko?"

"Tell her to be ready to alter the MAGI's readings for the next synch test"

Misato nods, understanding his plan only a little. She is still surprised of how Shinji has taken care of the situation.

"_It would seem Shinji is finally becoming a man, I thought this would never happen"_

Day 3, NERV.

The figure of Jeyn Lentai walks through the halls of NERV, leading another figure with her. It's the slightly smaller figure of her daughter, Cremina Lentai, Seventh Child and future pilot of Unit 05. She leads her daughter to the locker rooms, showing her the locker assigned for her and her plug suit. The, she leads the girl to the Entry plug of Unit 05: the plug is ready, but the Unit is still incomplete. She shows the girl the interior configuration: the standard handles are there, but they own a series of other buttons. Lentai describes their function: self-ejection, command interface, gun firing and target system, and finally, the self sustaining system.

"What's the self sustaining system?"

"It's one of my little inventions, I will tell you about it when you activate the Unit"

Cremina is left in wonder as she is told of the system; it's a common practice of her mother, tell her a little and then nothing, so she wouldn't loose interest: it damned worked all the time.

"So, this would be pretty much it. Anything else you want to know?"

"Yes"

She walks to the small space where she can see the containment cages, in front of her entry plug, lies the incomplete Unit 05.

"Why is Unit 05's platting different than the other ones?"

"That's one of my little miracles: you see, as Unit 06, Unit 05 is a custom Eva: it's made to work especially good with one specific pilot, the pilot being you. The thing is, the unit was designed with a special platting so it would act as an increased protection based on your AT field."

"AT field? I thought the AT field was the one meant to protect me"

"Yes, but it's a breakable barrier. An AT field is a wave, just as sound or light, except it is stronger. The thing is: if your AT field is broken, the platting will create an especial resonance that will alter the field's remaining waves. This means that a second field will be projected around your Eva for a few seconds only, and it will only defend you: it can't be altered for any other purpose, but it will give you a second defense barrier if your field is broken."

"Why so concerned about defense? Doesn't that make the Eva slower?"

"Not if the self sustaining system works."

Once again, Cremina found a dead spot in her questioning.

"One more thing: why is it that my Unit doesn't have the Y-system like Dorian's?"

"Unit 06 was specifically built to have the Y-system, so its construction frame and platting are lighter"

"Who the hell designs all that? Sounds like a tough job"

"Professor Albert Kazegawa, Dorian's father"

The two women made their way out of the entry plug area intend on going to the Control room. They didn't notice a blond haired woman was watching them

"Just look at her, playing the good mother with Cremina. It's not like she really cares about the girl, she just uses her to brag about her inventions…" Ritsuko's ranting is stopped by Misato.

"Rits, thank God I found you! I need to talk to you!"

"Currently, I'm the subject of despising Jeyn Lentai, so if it's not about killing her or something similar, I'm not interested" This had to be Ritsuko's lucky day…

"It happens to be about that. I happen to be aware of deal you made with Lentai to save Asuka and yourself, so I think you might be interested in my words" Ritsuko looks at the purple haired woman, clearly interested.

"What… what do you have to say, Misato?"

"Easy. Shinji has thought of a way to get us out of this little trouble called Jeyn, but we need your help. What we need is for you to be ready to alter the MAGI's readings in the next synch test"

"Alter them? You want me to fake up results? It's a good idea, but it would be too suspicious."

"That's why we need you to do the tests separately, so it won't seem so false."

"I… I think it could work"

"Great, you do that and we will do our part of the deal"

Misato walks away form the room, leaving Ritsuko in pure wonder. Now she is involved in a deal with only one solution: to fake results, save Asuka and herself and help Lentai.

"_Things are going to get pretty screwed around me"_

Day 4, Gendo's office.

Gendo sits in his usual desk, his hands on the lower part of his face as common. In front of him stand the now-two directors of Project E and its side projects: Ritsuko Akagi and Jeyn Lentai. Fuyutski is missing, as he has traveled to Matsushiro by Gendo's order.

"Doctor Akagi, Doctor Lentai. I would like a report on the current state of project E, or better said… the side projects"

"As of today, three Evangelions are deployable: Units 00, 01 and 02. Unit 06 is currently deactivated as pilot Kazegawa is incapable of piloting the Unit with the injuries he received in the battle with the 18th angel. Unit 05 is ready to be transported to Matsushiro for the S2 engine testing and activation. The tests could begin from tomorrow on and would probably last about a week, and then the pilot could activate the Unit safely and be deployed in the Geofront"

"Doctor Lentai, if you would please tell me about the side projects"

"Project restoration is currently on schedule: the remnants of Unit 03 have been analyzed and found suitable for reconstruction. The first part of the reconstruction has already begun: we are rebuilding the Unit's neck and torso with the especial cells engineered form Adam's tissue. The S2 engine project currently disposes of only one engine, the one built for Unit 05, but if the engine works correctly, we could install the L-model in all Evas in a little more than a year. Project Judas is currently halted as the super computer's components are still being transported here, but Judas should be deployed in here in approximately two weeks, and after a few tests, we will start uploading the pilots brain functions into the computer and it should be ready to operate."

"I see. Well, considering the current state of all projects, I must let you know of a change in the schedule: the Main Assembly of the UN, our actual investors you could say, is starting to doubt of our efficiency: the costs are too high and results too few. So we will need to fasten up the schedule: Doctor Akagi, how much can you shorten up tests for Unit 05?"

"Not a single second: all tests are necessary to ensure the pilot's life"

"Okay. Then you have my direct command to reduce the time to three days: in three days, you must do all the tests you manage and prepare the pilot to use the unit with the S2 engine. That means the S2 engine and the Unit will be tested simultaneously"

"Sir, it's unadvisable to do so. The security of the pilot would be com…."

"Do you believe in Doctor Lentai's invention, Doctor Akagi?"

"Not personally sir. But calculations and principles say the engine should work properly"

"Then you will get that Unit and the engine working in three days, no more. Is that clear?"

"…Ye…yes sir"

Lentai looks at the floor, her face of guilt: of course her invention will work, but how will she and Ritsuko tell a fourteen year old girl that she must pilot an Evangelion with an untested Solenoid engine? Let alone Lentai's daughter.

"Doctor Lentai, I understand Adam's cells are bio engineered in the Fourth Branch and sent here, correct?"

"Yes sir"

"From now on you have my permission to create the cells right here in the Geofront, with no restrain of sorts. Laboratory room number 341 will be disposed for you"

"Sir, it's impossible for me to engineer the cells without the original sample, which is still in London and would take too long to be brought here, also, it wouldn't be the first time such dangerous material is brought here, so chances are it could be attacked during transport like the 6th angel did"

"The answer to that you just said it, Doctor. The dangerous material transported here and attacked by the 6th is the answer. The material itself will be your original sample"

"Wha… What? How? It would have to contain Adam's genetic code"

"It contains it, as the material is Adam himself, in his embryonic form"

Lentai goes silent at the statement: Adam himself was brought here? Is that why the Angels attacked Tokyo-3? Where they trying to create a Third Impact by fusing with him? But then, why was Adam kept here? It didn't make any sense: what purpose could an embryonic Adam serve other than the Third Impact? That of course, is leaving aside her project, which wasn't proposed until a few weeks ago. So, why had they brought Adam here and kept him?

"I know what you must be wondering Doctor, but the nature of Adam's presence is non of your business, your job is to use his cells and complete the restoration"

"…Yes sir" _Fucking mind reader._

"Very well. Then, Doctor Akagi, Unit 05 will be ready to work in three days, and you Doctor Lentai, you must get Unit 03 back into operable state in less than two weeks, before Judas arrives. Understood?"

"Yes sir" The answer came from both women.

"Perfect"

Both women leave the office, sharing a look of despair: three days and two weeks? It would be a miracle if they survived the engine test, let alone getting Unit 03 back into action in such short time.

"Well, I guess we have work to do, Jeyn"

"Yes, of course"

Both women walk away in different directions, each one with their own inner demons and troubles now.

Day 5, School, Rooftop.

Rei Ayanami walks towards the roof top, her mind clear and her face inexpressive as always. But she has a clear intention right now: to find the Seventh Child and brief her as she was ordered to by Doctor Akagi. Her search is short, as she finds the Seventh eating her lunch in the roof top, the Sixth Child sitting next to her. It's all the better for Ayanami's assignment: she was also asked to brief the Sixth.

"Pilot Kazegawa, Lentai, I need to speak with you"

Both kids look at her, setting their gazes apart from their food.

"Yes, Ayanami?"

"Pilot Kazegawa, Doctor Akagi has asked me to tell you that in five days you have to go get your bandages removed, and then you will have to reactivate Unit 06."

"Oh, Okay. Thank you for telling me, Ayanami"

"Lentai? Could I have a word with you?"

Cremina seems taken back by the girl addressing her, but she stands up and walks towards her.

"What is it?"

"I think it's a private matter"

Thinking of some pretty dirty guesses, Cremina follows the girl towards the classroom, which is currently empty.

"What is it? Please tell me it's not about you…"

"Doctor Akagi has asked me to tell you that the activation test for Unit 05 will be held past tomorrow, along the test for the S2 engine prototype designed by Doctor Lentai"

Cremina falls silent, taking her time to understand: she will pilot Unit 05 in two days, and she will have to get the S2 engine working, despite the fact that the test was not to happen until another week.

"She also instructed me to tell you that your mother and she are currently working on the tests for the engine, so you should have no doubts of the engine's reliability. Also, pilot Ikari asked me to tell you of a conversation I had with him this morning, as he is intent of you participating in his plan"

"What plan?"

"I will explain"

Flashback (but remember Rei is telling Cremina about this conversation, got it?).

_Rei walks towards school, still a little sleepy, her expression unchanged anyway: cold and distant. She is taken away from her slumber as a figure walks next to her: it's the figure of Shinji Ikari._

"_Rei?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I…needed to talk to you"_

_Rei stops dead on her tracks, looking at the boy._

"…_."_

"_Well?"_

"_Hu?"_

"_What did you need to talk to me about?"_

"_Ah, that! Well, you see, Asuka over heard a talk between Akagi and Lentai, and she told that Lentai plans to get rid of one of the pilots for one of her projects. So, what I'm trying to say is that I need you to help us in stopping her, for if we don't one of us is going to get kicked out"_

"_I don't think it's a good idea"_

"_Why?"_

"_Lentai is smarter than we all think, Shinji. Plus, she is my immediate superior, so if she orders me to, I must stop piloting" With that Rei resumes her walk, leaving Shinji behind._

"_Rei, wait! Just think about it: do you really want to stop piloting? I mean, not that it's the only thing you have, but isn't it important?"_

"_If I care about piloting is irrelevant, I must do as I'm ordered as long as it's possible for me"_

"_I know, but… what about the battle with the eighteenth, you didn't do as Misato said"_

"_I have already explained not only to commander Ikari, but also to pilot Kazegawa, so I don't see any reason to explain it again. You can ask any of them"_

"_But… what about your own wishes, do you really want to stop piloting? Is it just something you do because you are ordered to?"_

"_If I wish to stay piloting is irrele…"_

"_No, it's not! When you care about something you fight for it, Rei! Its' not something you just give up! I mean, don't you have a reason to pilot?"_

_Rei stops once again, thinking of the kid's words: she pilots by order… no, she pilots to protect people, because the people around her are important, not only to themselves, but to her. She pilots to protect them, to save them._

"_Do you want to stop?"_

"…_No"_

"_Then help us, I swear we will make it, but we need your help"_

"…_All right"_

_End Flashback_

"So, Ikari says my mother wants someone out? Damn"

"Ikari needs you to help us stop your mother. He told me that you may have a complex with your allegiance in the matter, but he desperately needs your help"

"Ummm, I don't think I have any complex. Honestly, I wouldn't want to see anyone kicked out, let alone because of my mother. So, I'm in"

"Perfect. Ikari said he will instruct us in our doings for his plan before the next synch test"

Cremina moved to the window and took a deep breath, ending the conversation implicitly, but Rei didn't leave.

"Lentai? Can I ask you something?"

"…Sure"

"Why do you pilot?"

"What?"

"I'm aware that Sohryu pilots for praises and glory, Ikari to make his father proud, and Kazegawa seem to have similar motives to those of Sohryu, but I haven't asked him yet. So, please tell me, why do you pilot?"

"I… It's got two answers, but they are mainly the same. I pilot because my mother personally asked me to do so, so I chose to do as she said and be a pilot. But my mother's motive to ask me is also valid for me to pilot: because my father died at the hands of Angel"

"He died in a battle here in Tokyo-3?"

"Not really. He died when the city was not even constructed: when GEHIRN established their laboratory here in the Geofront, my father was one of the first people to arrive for the construction of the Test Type Evangelion, after the Prototype was ready. During the tests, an Angel contained in the Geo Front broke free of its restrains and tried to attack the second Evangelion. My father died during that attack."

Rei enters a deep thought after her words: an Angel attacking the Geo Front before Sachiel? But how was it stopped, if the only power capable of stopping an Angel is that of an Eva? The only Eva capable of operating in those days was Unit 00, as Cremina had said the Test Type (Unit 01) was still in construction. That could only mean one thing: she had piloted Unit 00 and stopped it, but how if she didn't even remember it?

"I think that's why I pilot, to show my father that he didn't just die for nothing, that his work with GEHIRN will save mankind. I think those were rough days in GEHIRN: the Test type had killed someone during the first round of tests and my mother leaved GEHIRN after my father's death."

Rei enters her deep thought again: Gendo Ikari had told her that his wife had died a little before she came to GEHIRN, but she didn't have any memories of her arrival at the Geofront, let alone such a fight with an Angel in the early days of the Evas. A little timeline formed in her mind: Ikari's wife death, followed by Rei's arrival, followed by the attack of the unknown Angel and Cremina's father death, followed by Jeyn Lentai's resign from GEHIRN.

"But who fought against the Angel if not me?" Rei didn't realize she said that out loud.

"I don't know, but perhaps you were too young to remember. You are fourteen now, right? Then you only had about three or maybe four years! It's amazing you even piloted an Eva at that age, let alone bring down an Angel!"

Rei thought of the girl's statement: she only had about four years when she appeared at GEHIRN, and she didn't remember anything that early, so it was possible she had fought the Angel and not remembered it.

"…Ayanami?"

"Yes?"

"You mind if I call you by your name? Sounds too formal to call you by your last name"

"… Feel free to do so"

"Well, Rei, I'm impressed. I was told you were had to speak with and cold, but it seems you have more than just that"

"…" Cremina's words made Rei blush: she had talked and asked more than anytime before in her life with this girl, but she had a reason. She knew a little about Rei's past, a past she didn't remember, so she had all the reasons to be interested.

"I… I need to speak with Kazegawa, but it was….nice talking with you, Cremina"

"Wait!"

"What is it?"

"You haven't told me, why do you pilot? I told you, so I expect an answer"

"I…"

"Also, Ikari made you change your mind easily, so what's so important about piloting that made you change your mind?"

"It's… It's about the people. I remember when I had to protect Ikari during the attack of the Fifth Angel…"

"That Diamond shaped thing?"

"Yes. During the attack to neutralize it, one of his shots almost exploded against Ikari, so I had to stop it with Unit 00. After that, Ikari rescued me out of the Entry Plug, and I felt… glad that he was safe. So it's about protecting the people, of knowing they can go on with their lives as long as I pilot."

"Ummm, pretty noble of yours."

"Now, I need to speak with Pilot Kazegawa, so I have to leave

Rei leaves for the roof top once again, her mind more troubled than anytime before: she had done so many things in her past, but she didn't remember any of them. Why? The oldest thing she remembered was an excruciating pain, the voice of a creature penetrating her thoughts, and the sound of a massive explosion. Then nothing, pure darkness, until she woke up in a hospital bed, with a set of wounds that were familiar to her.

A she opened the door to the roof top, she found Shinji talking with Kazegawa. She chose to stay and listen to their talk, as it was probably about Shinji's plan.

"So… you in?" Shinji's voice was soft, as he probably didn't want any listeners, but Rei had a pretty good hearing.

"I don't know. I mean, just think about it. Lentai will probably notice, and once she does, she will just chose one of us directly, no synch test, no data, no nothing. And in that case, she will probably choose me to get out of here"

"You, why you? I thought you got along with her, living under the same roof"

"Do you get along with the people under the same roof as you? Considering Katsuragi and Sohryu live with you, I would say not all the time, right? Well, same here. Lentai has never liked me, and I don't like her at all."

"More the reason to help! Just think it: if you don't like her, means you like seeing her mad right?" Shinji's tactic was pretty dull, but it could work.

"…Well, yes"

"So what better than making her wait two weeks to get her gadget working? She will probably go nuts!" _Please, help, help, help…._

Dorian thinks of the boy's proposal: it was pretty stupid, but it was true: seeing Lentai mad for another week would be priceless, but if they got caught… no, if they tried hard enough, they wouldn't get caught.

"Okay, I'm in"

"Great. In the next synch test, I will tell you what to do"

Shinji turned around and found Rei hearing their talk. The girl tried to bypass the look he gave her, but it didn't work

"Hey, what is she doing here! Is she supposed to know?" Dorian didn't like the idea of their plan sinking so early.

"Yes, she knows, relax.… Rei, did you tell…?"

"Yes I did, I made sure she knew"

"Great." With that Shinji left the roof top, leaving Rei to talk with Kazegawa.

"Pilot Kazegawa, I need to speak with you"

"What is it?"

"It's about a… matter, that I'm interested in"

"Okay, but what is it? You aren't telling me anything"

"I want to know what motive you have to pilot"

"…"

"So, what reason makes you pilot?"

"Well, I think it's not about me or the world, or anything like that. It's about Jeyn Lentai"

"Why? What does Doctor Lentai have to do with your reasons?"

"She…she he told me once, back in England, that piloting was something very dangerous and that emotional traumas would be common to it, so she asked to back off and let her find another Sixth Child"

"Why would she ask you that without a reason?"

"She had a reason. A… relative of mine had an accident, and I was left pretty messed up after he… died. So Lentai asked me to back off, but I couldn't do so. She specifically told me I didn't have it to pilot, she even called me a coward. But I told her that I would stay, not for me or for anyone, but to prove her wrong. To show her I did have it to pilot an Eva and be the Sixth Child"

"So… it's for your pride? You didn't want Lentai to be right about you?"

"Not so much for my pride, but for vengeance. I had my motives to stand up to her and prove her wrong, so I chose to stay piloting."

"What motive made you dislike Lentai to the point of wanting to prove her wrong?"

"That's… something I would like to keep for myself"

Rei walks away from the roof top, ending the talk. So, she herself pilots for the people's safety, Sohryu looks for praises, Ikari for acceptance, Kazegawa to prove Jeyn wrong and Lentai for vengeance. At least in Rei's point of view, the pilots were a pretty messed up collection of people.

Day 6, NERV HQ, laboratory n° 341.

Jeyn Lentai walks around the laboratory, with a smile on her face. In front of her, five shinning white orbs like those in the cargo ship stand in containment tubes, each one still growing in size. They are the miraculous cells engineered from Adam's tissue, the all mighty cells that will do Lentai's job: they will be the ones to reconstruct Unit 03.

"Shigeru, so what's the state of the cells in the containment cage?"

"Cellular activity has increased almost tenfold since the last reading! Chances are the reconstruction of the torso and head will be ready in less than a few hours"

"Get the state on the screen"

The screen opens a file titled reconstruction, revealing the design and current state of Unit 03. Approximately, the integrity of the Unit when they started was of 5, and chances of reconstruction were non existent. Now, the Unit was on a 23 of its original state, with a total reconstruction chance of 67.

"What's the state on the limb reconstruction?"

"The legs of the Unit suffered lesser damage, and their reconstruction has already ended. The arms are a different case: unit 01 made sure the arms left almost no remains, so the reconstruction is only at 32."

"According to our data, when can we get the Unit operable Shigeru?"

"The MAGI estimates at least four more days in reconstruction of the pieces, one more day assembling it, and a week of tests to get the bio-computer back into function"

"So, let's set the time on two weeks, it will take a while for the kid to activate the Unit. Shigeru, any news on Judas arrival?"

"Judas is currently being transported: the pieces should arrive tomorrow, so the deployment may begin in a couple of days and the tests in a week or so"

"So right now, all we got to do is sit back and enjoy" With that Lentai leaves the Laboratory, leaving Shigeru to wonder alone

_This woman just arrived with every possible psycho project in her hands, but apparently they all turned into gold in Ikari's eyes._

Apartment n° 702, Floor 7, Misato's Building, an hour later

Jeyn opens the door and enters the apartment, clearly tired. Being locked up in that laboratory for the whole day is a nightmare: the smell of samples and chemicals, the constant noise of the containment tubes and having to deal with it the whole day, no, not a good idea.

"_At least that's the end of a crappy day"_

The door opens once again as Cremina and Dorian walk inside, making their way to their respective rooms immediately, but they give her a look f despise before doing so.

"_Perhaps they found out of my little plan. Well, no worries, after all, I can get rid of them if I really need to anytime."_

She lays on the couch for a while, unconscious of anything around her, only herself and her inner thoughts, or better said, memories.

"_Danger, the Second Angel has escaped Terminal Dogma, all personnel must retreat to their respective bunkers. Unit 00 will be launched on a capture and contain mission"_

_A younger Jeyn Lentai runs through the halls of NERV, intend on reaching the control room. She carries a little girl in her arms: the girl is the young Cremina Lentai, only three years old. She manages to reach her destination: the control room. A massive screen is currently showing the Angel that has escaped Terminal Dogma: it's the figure of a human being, its skin pink colored, and its face covered by a mask depicting the Seven Eyes of God. It is the angel named Lilith, who has escaped of her crucifix and currently tries to reach containment cage number 2, where the Test type Eva unit lies. Her seven eyes suddenly shine as a gigantic explosion destroys the ground that separates her from the Unit, exposing the containment cage. Although Lentai doesn't know it, a corpse now lies next to the Unit, killed by Lilith's attack._

_It is the corpse of Thomas Lentai, Cremina's father and Jeyn's husband._

"NO!"

Jeyn suddenly wakes up as the words ring in her head, the memories flowing into her mind. Thomas had died during Lilith's escape from Terminal Dogma, but she had chose years ago that she would move on and not let his work be in vain. She walked out of the project, and chose to follow her own work. Her work had lead her to her own mother-in-law, Keolan Lentai, founder of British Synthetic Applications. She had promised her to help her, to make her dream real: to separate the Evas from the humans. And Keolan had kept her promise: she had financed her research and provided her with invaluable help, and now she was here, fighting with the schedule to complete her projects. She couldn't stop now: she had to finish her inventions, she had to show Keolan her help hadn't been for nothing, she had to Thomas his work and death wasn't in vain.

She stood up from the couch and walked to her daughter's room, opening the door and entering without knocking. Her daughter was asleep, her face bearing her usual smile of carelessness and cheer. She stared at her daughter for a while: she wasn't just a tool, she was really important to her, but yet she was using her to avenge Thomas's death. She bypassed that thought for now: if she was lucky, she wouldn't have to fight at all. She kept staring at the girl, finding some of her own lost innocence on her.

_Can't blame Dorian for liking her._

She brushed that thought off her mind too: Dorian was obviously interested in her daughter, but she didn't like the idea of it at all: she had already been hurt by Demian's death, and she didn't even have a relationship with him, so what would happen if they started dating and Dorian died? Her daughter would never recover from that, just as Jeyn still mourned over Thomas's death. But here she was, risking her own daughter to avenge him.

_I wish he was here. I wish he could be here and tell me if what I'm doing is wrong._

With tears streaming down her face, with her mask of coldness broken, Lentai went to bed, thoughts of her husband still haunting her.

Day 7, NERV HQ

A massive figure stands in containment cage number 06; it's the figure of an Evangelion Unit, the number 5 on its shoulders. It's mainly painted in green, with brown and black added in secondary parts. The Eva bears a striking similarity with Unit 02, but it happens to own two eyes instead of four. The Eva's chest is currently open, revealing the Unit's core, and an empty space underneath it. A shinning orb is being installed inside the empty space. After the orb is installed inside, the plating is put back in place. As the process finishes, Evangelion Units 00, 01 and 02 are deployed in the nearby cages.

"Activation and Independent energy source test for Unit 05 will begin in 120 seconds and counting"

Doctor Ritsuko Akagi stands in the control room, Jeyn standing next to her. Both woman stare at the dormant giant, both with an apprehensive look: Gendo Ikari has ordered the engine project to become the top priority of both women, and without the proper testing, Unit 05 and its S2 engine will have to start testing right now, right here, jeopardizing the security of NERV's HQ. But nothing can be done: the order to start the testing has already been signed by Ikari and Fuyutski. The only chance of this working lies in the hands of three people: Ritsuko Akagi, Jeyn Lentai and the Seventh Child.

"The test will begin in 100 seconds, all personnel involved must report to their stations right now. Monitoring in the Control Room must begin immediately"

The technicians of the Control room begin showing the current readings in the massive screens. Two readings take the central part of the screen: one, of the internal power source, the other one, of the activation test for the Unit.

"The test will begin in five seconds"

Lentai takes a deep breath

"Four seconds"

Ritsuko tried to relax, but the pressure doesn't abandon her.

"Three seconds"

The Entry Plug enters the Eva, prepared to initiate the connection

"Two seconds"

The lock closes, securing the Entry Plug inside the Evangelion

"One second"

Ritsuko closes her eyes, and gives the command to start.

"Start the activation test"

"First stage initiating"

"External power is entering the Eva. The main systems are functioning properly"

"Voltage entering the Eva is of 60 megawatts, 30 of power requirements satisfied, secondary batteries are being charged up to 10"

"All right, start the second phase initiation"

"Neural link being initiated.

"Neural functions connected. No feedback is being received"

"Emotional and motion neural links established at 100. Beginning A-10 nerve connection"

"Nerve connected. Second stage has been completed"

"Right. Begin with the third stage"

"Full neural connection achieved. Synchronization process is starting. Up to 1500 satisfied."

"Continue further"

"Up to 2000 satisfied"

"30 points until absolute borderline"

"Up to 2300 satisfied"

"20 points until absolute borderline"

"Speed of neural links is increasing. Up to 2800 satisfied"

"3 points till absolute borderline! 2 points! 1!"

"Up to 2990 neural links satisfied"

"Point five, point three, point one…"

"Absolute Borderline!"

The room falls silent, as the borderline is reached. The indicator dances around the borderline, leaving everyone in suspense.

"_Come on!"_

"Absolute borderline is not being cleared!"

"Stop the test!"

"Wait, Jeyn, we are not done yet"

The indicator dances around the borderline sign. Hours seem to pass, but after a few seconds, the indicator passes the borderline.

"Absolute borderline cleared! Pilot synch ratio is on 30 and rising"

A general cheer runs through the room as the Eva activates. Yet the really important is to come…

"Don't start cheering now! We still have lots of work to do! Get the S2 engine test ready right now!" As Lentai gives her orders, the room goes silent again, the sound of tipping being the only noise.

"What's the pilot state?"

"The pilot's vitals seem fine. Neural pulses flow normally and synch ratio is of 48"

"Great. Now, get the other ones on their Evas, we will need them for the next test."

"Are they going to have a synch test right away?"

"No. They are going to be our safeguard if the engine fails"

Ritsuko gasps as she hears Lentai, suddenly understanding the presence of the other kids. They are to be their defense if incidents like that of Unit 04 repeat, and a Dirac Sea opens up. As a Dirac sea works as an inverted AT Field, the other Evas are their only safeguard.

"All systems ready for the S2 engine test!"

"Great. Are the other pilots ready?"

"I don't get why we have to be here. It's Unit 05 the one being tested, not us!" Asuka's voice starts the usual complaining

"Asuka, there's no time for complains. I need your three to deploy your AT fields, and be ready to expand them if something goes wrong"

"Wrong? What could go wrong? Isn't Unit 05 a custom Eva? Why would a custom Eva go crazy like the other ones?"

"It isn't about going crazy, it's about the S2 engine test. If the test goes wrong, the engine might explode. So we need you to play safeguard for us"

The three kids go silent as they realize their duty: to be the last defense line if something fails. Ritsuko can only share their silence.

"_To put your own daughter to pilot that thing, Jeyn. You must be seriously insane"_

"All three Eva pilots are ready to operate"

"Perfect. Start the engine test"

"Pilot synch ratio is being uploaded into the Eva bio-computer. Synch between the pilot and the engine is being established"

"Link established. Power flow is being regulated. S2 engine initiation sequence is starting"

"Shinji, Asuka, Rei, deploy your AT fields"

The hexagonal defense barriers start deploying around the green Eva, forming a triangle that encircles the Unit.

"S2 engine start up sequence finished, the solenoid reaction is ready to begin."

"Get me communication with the pilot"

The control room goes silent again, executing Lentai's command. Suddenly, a screen opens in Lentai's personal terminal, allowing her to see her daughter. She is wearing a green and brown plug suit with the number 05 on the neck.

"Cremina?"

"Yes mother?"

"The rest of the sequence is up to you. The engine will not start until you command so. The switch is located in the left handle, but it won't work if your neural links don't synchronize with the order."

"So, if my mind doesn't want to, the engine won't start?"

"Exactly"

Lentai bears a face of guilt, as she seems to realize the true risk she has put her daughter in. It's a brief moment, though.

"No use for being here if I'm not going to try it"

With her defying fraise, Cremina presses the switch and thinks in activating the engine simultaneously. The control room goes in a final, tense silence as she does so.

"Solenoid reaction beginning!"

An absolute silence

Followed by a small sound of a device of sorts turning into life.

Followed by a constant rumble in the plug, light, almost nothing, but a noise anyway. It's the sound of the solenoid reaction.

"S2 engine stable! The reaction is working according to the energy needs! No power exceeds detected!"

The cheer in the room is gigantic this time, as they have not only survived, but their device has worked: a human-made S2 engine has entered activity without any collateral damage.

"Attention, Unit 05 has officially completed enhancement and activation"

The cheer continues in the control room, and the final orders of the test are given: retreat the pilots and go celebrate. But Jeyn as watches the scene and notices there's something missing. All people of sorts are in the control room: Ikari and Fuyutski, all of the technicians, Misato and Ritsuko. Damn, Jeyn had even brought the Fourth Child to the room, just for him to admire her incredible creation. But there was someone missing.

The Sixth Child, perhaps the only who really should have been there for Cremina, is absent.

All courtesy of Jeyn Lentai.

Misato's Apartment, a few hours later.

_And on the Seventh day, God rested._

In the spirits of having performed a real miracle, Misato has invited the performer: Cremina Lentai, Seventh Child and pilot of Unit 05, to her apartment, just to have a party as she was joke ordered to by Ritsuko. All the children are here: from Rei to Cremina, except for the Sixth and obviously, the Fifth. She also invited Ritsuko for a little overview of the results.

"So Cremina, any comments on being the first pilot to make a S2 engine work since the beginning?" Misato decided to give the girl some space to brag about her success.

"Not really. It was just thinking that it would turn on, and it did. Nothing really special"

"No, no, no! If you are going to pilot an Eva, you have to give yourself some credit, girl! No use for saving the world if you don't brag about it!" Misato was clearly on her way to be drunk, as she had already drunk seven beers.

"Yeah, I mean, come on! What's the point of doing this if not for everyone's praises!" This time, Asuka spoke to the girl, clearly intend on getting her on her side.

"Well, there can be other reasons. By example, some more specific people, unlike the "whole world" as you put it"

"Like who? Could it be our seventh child pilots to get someone's attention!" Ritsuko chose to let go off herself a bit and embarrass the girl.

"What! No, no, of course not!" Yep, Ritsuko had targeted right on the spot.

"Who might it be! Perhaps someone back home! Or perhaps some one in this room?"

This time, Cremina chose to get everyone to shut up in one sentence

"I'm not really interested in pilots, as they all seem to have some serious personal problems of their own" Everyone fell on their backs, surprised by the girl's directness

"Well, I suggest we just eat and enjoy, all right?" Yep, Cremina had sent them into astonishment. But as she ate a thought came to her, making her grow sad.

Dorian was not there, he hadn't been there during the test, and he hadn't been around for the whole day.

"What's wrong Cremina? Anything bothering you?"

"It… it's Dorian. It seems strange he isn't around"

"Ah, so that's who you are trying to impress, hu? It was easy to guess you had it for Dorian, girl!" Once again, Cremina blushed.

"No! It's just that I haven't seen him for a while"

"You worried he might be flirting with another girl?" Everyone fell silent at Misato's comment: No. Dorian was no guy to be flirting around.

"You are seriously drunk Misato" Ritsuko took the beer away from her.

"Well, so what? It's not like if it wasn't obvious"

"Well, I suggest that, as this is a problem, we get Dorian down here and ask him his view in the matter" Ritsuko's suggestion found a general approval, as everyone chose to keep teasing Cremina.

"I think I may have a better idea, Doc" Asuka's mischievous voice literally scared Cremina.

Everyone gathered around the table, listening to her plan. Then, they all gave Cremina a predatory look.

This was going to be a long night, she thought

Apartment 702, floor 7, Misato's building.

Dorian lay on the couch, watching the floor as he had nothing else to do: TV was boring tonight and Jeyn was the only one in the house, as she had came back from NERV a few hours ago. A ringing noise caught his hearing, as he over heard Jeyn talking through her cell phone.

"Now? A special check up? But that may take all night. What, no, of course I can do it alone if I want to, but that's just plain unfair. What do you mean I can't do it on my own! I will show you!"

She picked up her coat and walked to the door, yelling at Dorian

"Dorian, I'm going to do a checkup on the MAGI, I won't come back till late, dinner's ready!" She left with no more words, leaving Dorian alone.

A few meters away, all the people that had been in Misato's apartment a few moments ago watched Jeyn leave. They took out a key, opened the door and went inside the apartment, procuring not to make any noise. Then, they pushed Cremina to the entrance, as she was currently passed out.

"Damn Asuka, did you really have to hit her on the head? That was just plain mean" Shinji was worried that Cremina might not wake up.

"Relax; the British will wake her up"

Dorian heard a noise come from the entrance. He stood up and noticed Cremina was lying in the floor, clearly dizzy. He carried her to couch and tended her carefully, as he brought a glass of water and some of Jeyn's food to the living room.

"Wha… what happened? Last thing I remember was being at Misato's"

"Don't know about that, but I found you lying over the entrance passed out"

"Dorian, is that you? Where have you been all day?"

"Just here. I've here all day, studying the kanji. Why? Where you looking for me?"

"Ummm, sort of. I thought you would at NERV for the test"

"What test? Your mother didn't tell me anything about a test. She told there was nothing scheduled for today. Anyway, I'm not cleared to pilot yet, so…"

Cremina thought about his words a little. Her mother hadn't told him? Why? Did she want him away from the test?

"Ah, well, I guess that's my mother's fault. But anyway, I wish you had been there"

"Why?"

"It was awesome! I got in the entry plug of Unit 05 and got the thing to work without external power!"

Dorian stood there, trying to process the information. She had been inside an Entry Plug, meaning that she had piloted an Eva, unit 05. That meant she was the Seventh Child

"What? You are the Seventh Child! That's just plain wrong! How Jeyn could let you pilot that thing!"

"Relax; I was trained for it secretly. It's all right"

"No, it's not all right! Cremina, you don't know the risk of piloting those things! Damn, just look at what happened to me!"

"Dorian, relax. I'm telling you I was secretly trained for this. Just because you didn't know till now doesn't mean I can't do it"

"But, you can't! It's too damn risky!"

"I'm going to do it anyway, so don't try stopping me"

Dorian held his hands on his head, clearly frustrated, and walked towards the balcony, letting a sigh escape his mouth. Having Cremina pilot was a real nightmare: it wasn't that he doubted of her ability, as Jeyn has probably trained her herself. It was the implications: just as him, she would probably get hurt while fighting an Angel…

She could even die…

"_No. That's what I'm here for. I won't let another person die because of my own denial…"_

Demian's incident had been his fault: they were both set to be pilots, but Dorian wanted the real thing, not a simulator or remote control like Project Judas. And as Demian was just as eager to pilot as him, he choose to pilot for Project Judas. Just as Dorian would do later, he piloted Unit 06, but using Judas's system. But something went wrong: the Eva contaminated Demian's mind, and in one single attack, it altered his brain patterns, causing his mind to loose control over his body, and after a few seconds, he died.

"No… I can't let that happen again"

"It won't happen. Demian's incident wasn't your fault, Dorian. You are just afraid. I understand, but it won't stop me. I'm not afraid of piloting, I'm more afraid of you being mad at me, actually" Cremina's voice surprised Dorian, as she was looking for his acceptance.

"I… I can't. I couldn't see another person die because of Evas"

All the people watching (those being: Asuka, Shinji, Misato, Ritsuko, Toji, Kensuke, Rei and Pen Pen) gave thought to the boy's statement. It was pretty noble of his to think that way, but it wasn't as it hadn't happened before. Yui, Kyoko and Rei's first two incarnations: they had all died because of Evangelions: it was simply a matter of time before another life was claimed, so there wasn't much they could do about that.

"I won't die. I'm not stupid enough to get myself killed. You on the other hand, you are a different case."

"…What?

"No that you are stupid, but when you were playing hero out there in a battle, you made the foolish mistake of not thinking how to save yourself from the blast, so I would say you are a bigger concern than me"

Dorian repeats her words in his mind. There was no point in contradicting her: she was too smart to actually get herself killed, and he had to admit he had been pretty stupid when fighting the 18th angel. Also, he understood there was no point in trying to stop her; she would probably pilot anyway. So he only had one choice left: to agree and give her his consent. Not that she needed it, but it would be better to just give in.

"All right. You can pilot, be happy. But if you die, it won't be my fault by any means possible, got it?" He couldn't just give in and not demand something.

"Relax. I have no plans of dying, but thank you for your approval" She slowly neared his face, and kissed him thank you on the cheek.

Dorian is taken back by the sudden affection, thinking for his innings:

"_I wish she would stop flirting with me just to embarrass me" _

Little does he know, the moment has been taped by Kensuke's camera, meaning tomorrow will be the most embarrassing day of his life.

"Now come on, let's get down to Misato and see if there' something to eat. I don't think my mother's cooking will do"

The onlookers quietly leave the apartment before the two kids, and get down to Misato's to prepare everything for a little surprise…

Misato's Apartment

Dorian and Cremina walk in, having found the door open and the lights turned off, as they walk to the living room, they se the TV is turned on, a video tape showing on the screen. It takes them a while, but they notice the video in question is a recoding of their little moment in the balcony

"_(In English) WHAT THE HELL?"_

"Pretty compromising, Kazegawa. That's a side of yours I didn't knew about" Asuka's voice comes from behind them, clearly mocking the English boy.

The lights turn on as she speaks, revealing that everyone was in the living room, just waiting for them to come in. Both British kids are as red as a tomato.

"Now, Cremina, I think you owe us an explanation. You seem to have lied about your interests in pilot Kazegawa" Ritsuko's all-knowing voice perfectly suited the situation

Cremina's mind was not working, as she was still registering the situation. Her teasing of Dorian was to embarrass him only, not her too. It wasn't supposed to be video tapped. Now, she had to think of an excuse, _pronto._

But only one answer comes up to her. And it wasn't an especially clever one, but it would save her from answering.

She runs through the open door, with Dorian behind her. That was her master move: to run away while still possible

"_Life will be hell tomorrow at school, so why not just skip a little of it today?"_

Misato's Apartment

As everyone leaves for their respective houses, Shinji starts washing the dirty dishes, is mind once again deliberating. Dorian's talk with Cremina was on his mind. Not because of their moment, mainly because of Dorian's sayings.

"_I… can't let that happen again"_

"_Demian's incident wasn't your fault"_

Who was Demian? Evidently, he was British, and his name sounded like Dorian's, but what was the real connection between them? What was his incident?

"_I could not watch another person die because of Evas"_

Had Demian died while piloting? Perhaps he was on one of the Evas that were destroyed in what Cremina had called "Dorian's first fight" in Britain. Or perhaps he died like his mother, killed by his very own Eva?

But it was sign of hope for them.

Dorian and Cremina evidently understood the dangers of piloting, and had seen the effects. Perhaps, just perhaps, he could get them to help him and Asuka on stopping Lentai's intention of getting rid of one of them, as they all had their reasons for piloting.

_Dorian will probably want Cremina to be kicked out, for her own safety._

But that was unlikely, as Cremina was Jeyn's daughter. That left he same choices as before

_But if the help, we will probably succeed. Not only Cremina could convince Jeyn, but also Dorian now has a reason to stay piloting_

That of course, if Dorian felt affection for Cremina similar to that of Shinji for Asuka.

"He probably does"

Asuka's Room

Asuka lies on her bed, thinking of the events in the last week: it could be resumed in two days: the first and the last one. On the first, she had heard of Lentai's plan of creating unmanned Evangelions, and her consequent decision of trying to stop Asuka from piloting. She had run away, came back home, and that's where the day improved: Shinji had come to comfort her, putting their relationship at stake just because he cared for her. He had been a really good friend that day: risking everything just to comfort, promising her that everything would be al right. And as things were now, it seemed possible that he might keep his promise. All the pilots, Ritsuko and Misato had joined his plan. He was a really good friend…

_Friend? You sure about that?_

The term was doubtful in her mind, and most importantly, in her heart. Something inside frowned at the term, clearly waiting for something more especial than "friend".

_He's my friend. For now at least…_

But her heat wanted more. She wanted him as more than just a friend. He had been the first boy to reach out so deeply inside of her; he had been the reason why she chose to come back to world of the living during her coma and the fist boy she kissed. What mad him so especial?

_He is kind, nice, and helpful and he is always there when you need him_

Yes. He is. Shinji is everything she isn't. He represents everything she hides of herself. At the beginning she had been jealous of him, but slowly her feelings had changed, starting to feel more attracted to him.

_So I do like him, but why do I feel so needy? Why do I need him near me?_

_Don't know why, but you should listen to yourself._

Taking her own advice she walks out of her room, entering Shinji's room and getting under his bed covers, sharing the bed with him.

Perhaps it's not that she wants to feel weak

It's about feeling loved.

-----------------------------------------------------

Help me God, for I need the passwod for the last chapter of Eva R.

Feel free to review...


	9. In the Dark of The Night

A/N: Okay people here's the deal: i'm gonna be out of my house for almost a week and a half, so make sure you enjoy this chapter. Sorry, but I seriously have to leave for a while. Plus, I pomise to get a chapter ready first thing when I get back.

BTW: WHAT THE HELL DIFFERENCES MEN FROM ANGELS AND BEASTS?

In the Dark of the Night.

"Attention, Assembly Area 3 will start reassembly operations at 0100 hours"

The mechanic voice of the MAGI alert system startles Doctor Ritsuko Akagi, who, in the dark of her own office, has fallen asleep. Slowly, she stands up and walks towards the mentioned Assembly Area. As head of project E, she must supervise the work on all Evas, including those sent to her by Jeyn Lentai.

She walks to the Assembly Area to be greeted by a familiar face, or better said, a familiar Eva: It's Unit 03, reconstructed by the so called "miracle" of Doctor Jeyn Lentai. Truthfully, Lentai had only developed the cells; the rest of the work was up to her. As she was head of Project E, she was the one to manage the final stages of putting the Eva back into operations. Right now, the entry plug was being reconstructed, along with the weapons accommodations and the optical systems: the most detailed parts of the Eva hadn't been reconstructed, as there was a chance that the cells might rebuild those areas incorrectly. Ritsuko laughed a little at the idea of rebuilding the entry plug area: it was of little use, as the entry plug would only be used for the pilot to activate the Unit, but then they would use Judas's interface, the other so called "miracle" of Doctor Lentai.

_It's almost stupid to call it a miracle, as when dealing with Evas we have seen all kinds of things, starting with the little "doings" of Unit 01, passing by Unit 00's attempt at killing Ikari, next to Unit 02 being controlled by an Angel and finally Unit 04 and the "little accident" that vanished the Second Branch._

Yep, Evas were pretty complex to deal with. That's why she had asked Ikari to reassign Unit 03 to project E instead of the Unit staying in Lentai's area: Lentai hadn't seen the destruction created by the thirteenth using Unit 03, so she had to make sure everything would be fine with the Unit before connecting it to the MAGI: they didn't want another problem like that with the eleventh…

"Attention, Assembly area 3 has started operations. Estimated time of conclusion: 0900 hours"

She made her way to the Control Room, expecting to find her staff working, but then she noticed the hour: it was 1 in the morning, so everyone would be at home, but instead she found one silent Maya Ibuki working on her terminal.

"Doctor Akagi! I didn't think you would be working today at this hour! Well, Doctor, I have some news for you. Doctor Lentai declared it was safe for me to inform you of her work, so…"

"Relax Maya. She herself told me of her work, so there's no need to bother. But then again I would like your view in the matter"

Maya's face turned darker, as she evidently didn't think good of the project.

"I think it's very risky, considering that Unit 03 was possessed by Bardiel, it might still be dangerous to work with. Also, I was told that the super computer named Judas has experienced… problems, at the time of uploading a pilot's data"

"Problems?"

"Pilot Demian Kazegawa, who was set to be the Eighth Child once Unit 07 was completed in Germany, died during the uploading test, and Project Judas had to be put on standby. It restarted once the Sixth and Seventh Child agreed to go on with their pilots duties."

"So Demian Kazegawa died during the first test on Judas. I assume this Demian was relatives with Dorian"

"As the name and surname suggest, they are brothers"

"_The project was halted until the sixth and seventh chose to continue" Of course it was, Demian's death must have altered Kazegawa and Lentai's daughter._

"So Maya, anything else?"

"I would say I'm worried about the presence of the Angel's influence inside the Eva. Plus, to accept the assigned pilot's data and Judas is probably impossible for the Unit."

"But can't Judas recreate the patterns of the originally assigned pilot? It's not like it owns a soul of its own"

"That's why I told you about the accident with the Eighth: Demian Kazegawa died inside of Judas's interface, so there is a chance…"

"Demian Kazegawa's soul is already trapped inside an Evangelion, Unit 06, so, as it is impossible for a soul to dwell on two places at the same time, Judas is safe" The cold, hard voice of Jeyn Lentai interrupted Maya's suggestion as she entered the room.

"Doctor Lentai! I'm sorry if my suggestion is wrong, but I didn't know…"

"Don't apologize girl, apologize when you do something wrong that actually makes a damage. No, Demian's soul isn't trapped inside the computer; it's currently inside Evangelion Unit 06."

"Unit 06? But how would you know?"

"Easy, Dorian talked to him during his capture by the eighteenth"

"Might have been his own mind playing tricks on him"

"I happen to have read the files on the incident with the fourteenth angel Rits, so don't try to hide the fact that Evas own a soul." Ritsuko's face looses all of its color: if Lentai knows the nature of the Evas, who else knew about it?

"So you found out? Guess I can't do anything about it: so, you say Kazegawa's brother inhabits Unit 06. It sounds plausible. According to Shinji's sayings, Yui resides inside Unit 01. Shinji also told me that the one time he piloted Unit 00; he found some of Ayanami's own memories inside the Eva. About Unit 02, I don't really know"

"My guess is on Sohryu's mother, Kyoko Zeppelin Sohryu"

"So, all Evas own a soul. Then please tell me, my dear friend. Whose soul inhabits Unit 03? Judas owns no soul, but on the other matter. I think Unit 03 won't respond to Judas or the pilot, as the Unit probably still owns the soul of the angel or perhaps a part of the pilot's one"

"Considering that the thirteenth angel used the unit without altering the patrons in the Unit's bio-computer, I would say that currently there's no soul inside Unit 03"

"So whoever gets inside that thing first is destined to loose his soul?" Ritsuko made an attempt to bring Lentai to guilt.

"No. As long as we make sure that the pilot only activates the Unit, there's no need for a person to die"

Ritsuko gave her a look that said "It won't work", and walked out of the room, intend in getting some sleep.

"Maya, please make sure the MAGI prepares Unit 03 and its bio-computer for the activation"

"Yes sir"

The door closed, leaving Lentai to freely question Ibuki.

"Now, Lieutenant, I would like to know why you doubt of Judas's efficacy"

"Do you really believe Sohryu's soul inhabits Unit 02, Doctor Lentai?"

"I can give you all guarantees in my power that Kyoko's soul is inside that Eva"

"So, that would mean a part of her soul escaped from the whole she was, and the remains went…somewhere else?"

"Ibuki, I think you are trying to compromise through my own words, so let's just skip that and listen to your thinking"

"I think that, just as Doctor Sohryu's soul divided and went into different places, Demian's might have too."

"You say he might be both in Judas as in Unit 06?"

"Yes"

"Now, Ibuki, I have been very patient with Ritsuko and her little plots against me, but this is enough. For you to just side with her and try to sabotage Project Judas…"

"It's not for sabotage, Doctor!"

"Then, tell me, aren't you afraid of blood? If you are, then you should understand Judas will stop the unnecessary spilling of human blood, so, why ruin the salvation of humans?"

"I…"

No more words came from Ibuki, as she had been cornered: she hated seeing people suffer, or blood being spilled and it was true that Judas would put an end to these troubles, but… what if Judas just spills more blood?

"What if this just makes more people die? What if it doesn't work and more people have to suffer and loose?"

"I can only give you my promise that it won't happen, but my promising it's truly worth nothing: for as much science we apply in this, the nature of the Evas lies in humans, so you can't truly predict what will happen"

"Can we at least make sure we cover all possible disasters?"

"No. I would if the time was enough, but orders say I have to get Eva Unit 03 working today before midnight. I'm sorry Ibuki, but the only one who could stop this is Commander Ikari, and I doubt he would"

"Then what do we do?"

"We work, and make sure we cover as much possible failures as possible. So Ibuki, stop whining and complaining, and get back to work. The more we work on this, the less chance of something going wrong"

Maybe it was her naïve nature, but Lentai chose to comfort Ibuki, against her own cold nature. It hadn't been all-motherly: she had satisfied with a "the faith is in your hands" sort of answer. But it was true: the more possible outcomes they covered, the more chances of working the Eva had.

Misato's Apartment

Hour, 6 in the morning, a figure walks through the house, making the less possible noise. It's Asuka's figure, trying to make her way back to her room after spending the night in Shinji's bed, comforted by the boy's presence. She opens her room's door and enters it, closing it silently as she slides into her bed and simulates being asleep.

Bad thing is, although she didn't make any noise, Japanese doors are very thin, so Misato saw her passing by the hallway, coming from Shinji's room.

Hour, 7 in the morning. Misato, walking to the kitchen, images of beer going through her mind, tries to gain some stability in her walking, as the alcohol already inside of her creates trouble. She is almost there when the phone rings, and she picks up quickly. Asuka and Shinji go to the living room, trying to find out who the hell calls so damn early in the morning.

"Yes... No, you didn't girl, relax… What is it...? Is this about the tap...? Oh, then I think I can help you, yeah, you see, just this morning…" The rest was inaudible as she was too close to the phone and whispered. Shinji and Asuka chose to do their thing and get ready for school. Once Misato finished she sat down on her usual chair and drank her usual beer, and gave her usual happy yell

"Misato, when will you get that coffee is better than beer for breakfast. I mean, every day you sit down here and drink more beer, so why not just wait till noon?"

"Why to do later if I can do now?"

"Never mind"

Giving up, Shinji continued to make the rest of their breakfast, as Asuka sat down in the table and started eating

"So, who called? It's too damn early in the morning"

_I happen to know you were already up by then… _"It was Cremina, she wanted to know if we had any test of sorts today, and also told me to tell you two that she will be going to school today"

"She's been locked up in that apartment for four days now, just because she's embarrassed about the video tape. I mean, even that English idiot went to school and he was half of the tape"

"Maybe it's about female pride: she wants to tease someone, but not be teased about teasing that someone"

"Or maybe she's just plain afraid of being bothered"

"Perhaps"

They ate the rest of their breakfast and leaved for their respective directions. Misato got out immediately as she remembered she had to at NERV by eight. Asuka and Shinji were still early, so they calmly left for school.

"Good thing we won't be late today idiot"

"Thank God, I was tired of running every morning"

As they got out of the elevator, they saw the figure of Cremina walking towards the school. Asuka made Shinji hurry up so she could bother Cremina all the way to school.

"So, what's up British? Too busy making out with your British idiot like to go to school?"

A grin crossed Cremina's face: it was time to counter attack…

"Funny you mention it, but first, no, I haven't been making out with him, thank you for asking. But the thing is, I was told by someone _you _were the one making out with _your_ respective idiot this morning, or better said, all night long"

Asuka's face went pale: how the hell did _she_ know? It didn't make any freaking sense.

"Why you…"

She didn't notice Cremina was no longer there, as she had taken advantage of the moment and made a run for school.

"Hey, get back here! What is it with you English people always walking out?"

"It's not walking out; we just leave once we have won!" Cremina's answer came in a yell, but it was a pretty good answer.

Shinji was left alone to wonder for himself.

_What did she mean by "making out with your idiot"?_

Asuka, on her own side, was pretty aware of the meaning behind her words. But at least, she still had one little comfort.

By using Asuka's words and calling Shinji Asuka's respective idiot, she had implicitly called Dorian hers.

NERV HQ, Control Room

Lentai and Ritsuko, both holding heavy cups with coffee, examine the image in front of them, that of Unit 03. The reconstruction and reassembly have been finished, and now only one thing is left: to get the pilot inside the Unit and activate it, Judas will do the rest. But as they put their intentions clear, doubt attacks them: what if it doesn't work? What if, alongside the Unit, Bardiel came back to life? It would be a catastrophe if such thing happened, but there wasn't much of a choice: it was this or having their jobs taken. Risking humans, once a sacrifice none of the two women would have done, seems irrelevant at the chance of loosing everything they have created: Evangelions and their complements are their creation, and being ripped apart from them would be plain unbearable.

"So, all we have to do is get the Unit activated"

"Sounds tougher in doing than saying"

"Yeah, but it's the only chance: we have to risk a human for us t continue working. I believe myself capable of doing so, but I would have never expected it from you, Jeyn"

Accepting the moment of truth between them, Jeyn decides to give the woman an honest answer.

"Well, I think that, if my goal is always to separate men and Eva, then sacrifices could be made: but not willingly, as it would cruel to kill for my project. I would rather spend years creating safety precautions than create a device which kills people who try it"

"Literally, the cause justifies the means"

"Exactly"

They both continue to watch the screen, both thinking of the poor kid who will pilot the Eva: he might be destined to die, but at least they will have the right to say: we did everything possible to save him.

They both snap out of their thinking as the door slides open, revealing a escort of two guards, and the person they escort: the Fourth Child, Toji Suzuhara.

Lentai sends the two guards back to their positions, as it is her duty to show him around from now on.

School, Lunch Time.

Cremina sits in the roof top eating her lunch as usual. Next to her sits Dorian, another usual fact. But here's something different about the situation: Cremina's face no longer bears her smile, she looks frustrated. And who wouldn't. she has spent half of the day being mocked about Kensuke's video tape, and the other half yelling at those who mock her. Yep, it had been a good day.

"Damn, I thought I would get some mercy for being the new girl around, but no, I'm a person to be mocked, just like anyone else."

"Personally, I think I'm grateful to them" Dorian's comment was greeted by Cremina's hands trying to strangle him.

"Hey, wait! I didn't say that I approve of them, but I mean… maybe it's time for you to stop flirting with me just for the sake of embarrassing me" She let go off his neck, but remained pissed.

"No way! It's too damn funny!"

"Then next time make sure nobody is tapping you!"

She stands up, hands on her hips, and gives him a mean look

"That's it! What side are you on? Mine or theirs!"

He frowns, understanding he won't get out alive of this one. If he says no, she will strangle him, no stops or complains. If he says yes, not only will he sink on the same ships as she, but it would also look like if they were a couple. As he opened his mouth, a reflected ray of light fell on his eye, making him notice something behind the half-closed door of the roof top… a camera?

He walked to the door and opened it, finding Kensuke, Asuka, Shinji and even Hikari!

"What the hell are you doing here!"

"Ummm, just passing by, you know?" No, he didn't.

"OKAY, THAT'S IT, YOU ARE ALL DEAD!" He ran after them, but they had already taken advantage of his fraise and run before him.

"So, perhaps he's on my side. Lucky me" Cremina resumes her lunch, as Dorian will do the work of destroying that tape for her.

NERV HQ. Locker Room

"So, this is your assigned locker, your plug suit and your id card. Don't even think about losing your card, or damaging the suit. Now, let me show you the cockpit"

"I… I have already seen it"

"Some modifications have been done since your test, so I will have to teach you how to use it"

"Ok"

Jeyn Lentai walks towards Unit 03, the assigned pilot and once again Fourth Child, Toji Suzuhara, following behind her. She is wearing her usual face of coldness, but inside of her mind doubts are attacking.

_He is pretty much death already, so why risk him and try? It would be better to just postpone the test…_

_No. It is impossible to delay the test. If I do so, I will be sent out of here. If I'm sent out, then Eva and men will remain together. And if they do…_

That was perhaps her darkest nature: to use the cause of avenging her husband to justify everything. It wasn't that avenging him was unimportant, the entire contrary, but sacrifices had to be made for Evas and men to finally be free of one another.

"So, you already know the interior of the cockpit, but the handles are different this time. They own several more buttons: weapon targeting, command interfacing, self ejection…"

"Why would I need to eject myself? Last time you told me I would only have to activate the Unit"

"Yes, but… In case any sort of thing goes wrong, we will be given very few options, and if these ran out, we will have to eject your entry plug. If our command fails due to any sort of interference, you have the capacity to eject the plug yourself."

"So that means the Eva is not entirely… safe?"

"Relax kid; our mechanisms are foolproof this time, there is no chance of you actually having any trouble activating it"

_Such a liar I am…_

"Ok. Then I guess I should get ready, right?"

"Yes"

Lentai leaves the room, leaving the boy to prepare himself. From now on, it will all depend on him and Ritsuko, for they are the ones who will truly control the Eva.

She enters the Control Room, to find once again the screens covered with the data of the activation test, only this time the energy readings are fewer, and the few noises in the room are only those of tipping, no chat of sorts.

"Evangelion Unit 03 has been deployed in containment cage 4. All systems are said to be ready by the Assembly Area personnel"

The massive figure of the Eva stands in the containment cage in front of them. The platting has changed: although still dark, the shade of blue is undeniably lighter then before. The entry plug is connected with the Eva, and the order to start is given by Ritsuko

"First stage initiation starting, energy need are being supplied."

"Energy deployment is of 60 megawatts, 30 percent of power needs are satisfied, internal batteries are being charged up to 10 percent."

"The Unit's internal systems are receiving the power, all electrical connections are ready"

"Initiate the Second Stage"

"Neural link being initiated."

"Neural functions connected. No feedback is being received"

"Emotional and motion neural links established at 100. Beginning A-10 nerve connection"

"Nerve connected. Second stage has been completed"

"Well…then let's begin with the Third Stage"

"Neural Links are transmitting information the Eva, no response yet. Synchronization process is starting"

"Synchronization process is filling up quickly. Only 10 points till absolute borderline"

"Up to 2700 neural links satisfied"

_The kid has already done this, it's merely re-activation, and it's not as hard as the first time._

"Only 3 points until absolute borderline"

"Up to 2900 neural links satisfied"

"Only two points, one point five, one point one, point nine, point five, point three, point one, absolute borderline!"

The room falls into silence, the marker dancing around the borderline for a while. Bu truthfully, no worries run into Ritsuko's mind.

_What's important is what is to come_

The marker jumps suddenly, sending the room into a common cheer.

"Absolute Borderline cleared!"

"No need to cheer, it was pretty obvious"

"Of course we should cheer, Doctor Lentai, any achievement should be recognized, given the capacity of humans to ruin everything" Gendo Ikari's voice sends everyone in the room into a deep thinking: it wasn't that they didn't have a reason to cheer, but he just had to put it that way?

"Commander Ikari… didn't know you would be here for the activation" _Fuck, I thought he would have something better to do than interrupting me…_

"Any important activity should be overseen by one of the Commanders, so I don't see the surprise. Doctor Lentai, could you please tell me how are the repairs on Unit 06?"

"Unit 06? Commander, the current tests are…"

"Refrain from doubting of me and answer the question, Doctor."

"Unit 06's repairs are currently halted, as the main effort had to be redirected towards Unit 03"

"So, when can we expect to get Unit 06 back into work?"

"I would say about a week, but as we now have the cells from Project Restoration, I would say it would only take about three days with some effort"

"So, what about pilot Kazegawa?"

"His injuries already have healed I think, so tomorrow he will have the bandages removed"

"Okay. Doctor Akagi, prepare a training session right away. Doctor Lentai, get Unit 06 into repairing immediately, and activate in four days, no more"

Apparently, their work would never stop. They would always be fighting against the time, undergoing personal privation and testing unsafe devices. It was only a matter of time before another project appeared from God-knows-where and they would have to work on it.

"Yes sir"

"Immediately sir"

"Now, Doctor Akagi, get me in contact with the pilot"

"Yes sir"

The screen opened a new window, this time revealing the interior of the entry plug, and the pilot inside it.

"Pilot Suzuhara, I understand your deal with Doctor Lentai was set for only the activation of Unit 03, correct?"

"Ye…yes sir"

"So, then, I have an offering for you. As the especial plug system for Unit 03 won't be deployed until a week from now, and Evangelion Unit 06 is currently out of service, I would like to offer you a chance at actual piloting, considering our current situation"

Gendo Ikari showing off NERV's current state to a kid? What the hell was going on? Ikari was suddenly interested in the kid, as he was concerned about NERV's security, but to actually let him know of their situation without him even being a regular member?

"I know it may seem like a big task, but it's in the name of NERV's and the country's interests" What Suzuhara didn't know was that, in Gendo's mind, there was no other interest besides his, so the truth was he was needed for Gendo's plans.

_It's all the better for my scenario, if any of the pilots is killed, and Judas fails, he will be our last safeguard._

"I... I don't know what to say, sir"

"Personally, I must say that I expected to immediately say yes, but I guess you have your reasons to hold back. I guess I could offer you more little aids like that of Doctor Lentai, but I think you don't need them anymore. No, what I offer you, personally assure you, is the satisfaction to know that those who left you in your current state will not only find you in your best possible state, but also that they will pay for doing such a thing to you"

Toji goes silent, his mind processing the words of Ikari. Lentai had told him Ikari was interested in acquiring more permanent pilots, so what was he supposed to do? Say yes? Say no? But… he had promised him not only his limbs back, but also the satisfaction of knowing the Angels would be destroyed: he would be on of the pilots assigned to destroy them. Just like Sohryu or Kazegawa, he would receive the praises for a good work, and the pleasure of knowing he got his revenge.

"All right, Mister Ikari, I accept"

A smile of unknown nature crosses Ikari's face. Everyone in the Control Room looks at the kid with one single look: "you don't know what you are getting into"

Their looks couldn't be any righter.

About a week later. NERV HQ, Room housing the MAGI's (Don't know the name of it)

Despite the current hour (about midnight), a sound of construction can be heard, a massive noise of something being installed. The room is strangely noisy, as that sort of noise hasn't been heard for years: since the installation of all three MAGI's in the room. The noise is a notice of what is to come: it's the noise of the arrival of the last part of Lentai's plan: Judas. The super computer has joined the other three MAGI's, now forming part of their mutualism. But Judas posses a different nature: Judas is a computer designed for one, single purpose: combat. Within him lay massive amounts of combat information, from the days Genghis Khan to the Post-Second Impact wars, but the most valuable part of it lies in the computer's most recent knowledge: it is the data of the battles with the Angels, one by one, all of them have been recorded, analyzed, and criticized by Judas. It is the knowledge of Evas, of the Eva's capabilities, tactics and limitations. Literally Judas owns only one purpose: to be the perfect remote control for an Evangelion.

"Installation of Super Computer Judas has finished, all connections with the MAGI have been established."

Judas now owns an icon next to the other three MAGIs, connected to work with them. His work is suggestions: he will be the one to suggest useful battle moves for the control of an Eva, and the other MAGIs will analyze and decide: they are the perfect control.

"Test with Judas's connection will start in 1 minute"

"Damn, Rits, it would seem we have been stuck down here for years now."

"Don't know why you are complaining Jeyn. You are the one who proposed all of this projects, so now be a scientist and deal with them" Ritsuko was not in the mood for useless complaining

"Oh, come on! You know I didn't expect us to be locked down here for weeks."

"You didn't even expect to have to work with me, so why should I think you were thinking in "us"?"

"Ummm, because you are my friend?"

"No. You and I ended that relationship long time ago. Don't even try to make up everything now"

"All right"

They enter their common work place the Control Room, and start the last part of their work: getting Judas working. If they managed, Eva and men could officially operate without the other one. If they didn't, the stakes were the same as always: loosing everything they had worked for.

"Test will start in 10 seconds"

Damn countdown

"Nine seconds"

If anything, Judas would be the answer to all of their troubles.

"Eight seconds"

But what about Kazegawa?

"Seven Seconds"

What about Demian?

"Six Seconds"

Could Ibuki be right?

"Five"

Could Demian interfere with the process?

"Four "

Could those who were already gone alter the world of the living?

"Three"

Apparently, the proofs of it were already there, and so were the counter proofs. So who had the answer?

"Two"

Yui Ikari, Rei I, Kyoko Sohryu, Demian Kazegawa and perhaps many others to come had the answer.

"One"

Yes.

"Test on Evangelion Unit 03 will start. Judas's especial Entry Plug is being inserted in Unit 03"

"Entry Plug entered"

"Okay. Start from the second phase" Lentai was the one in command this time: Judas was her creation.

"Second has automatically completed. Judas has uploaded all of it's data in the Unit's bio-computer, all of the computer's neural links are ready to start operating"

"No feedback is being received"

"Judas is self-initiating the Third Stage!"

"No worries, he is programmed to do so"

"Judas has already reached the absolute borderline!"

No doubts dwelled in Lentai's mind, as she knew that Judas was her own creation, so it wouldn't fail… it could not fail. Her own daughter was watching the test; she couldn't allow anything to go wrong. The other pilots (currently: Rei, Asuka, Shinji and Demian) were also watching. So there was no margin to fail: it had to work.

"Absolute Borderline cleared! Judas is synchronizing with Unit 03!"

"Great. My friends, we have officially made an Eva work without a pilot." Lentai's voice showed clear relief.

"Doctor Lentai, get Unit 03 up into the test area. I want to see what this computer is capable of" Ikari's voice made her chill. Not that her own voice didn't, but it was her own voice, come on…

"Get unit 03 up there, now!" The tipping is massive, but the Unit slowly slices towards the launching area, ad leaves the HQ. It's now time to see Judas's own capability.

"Unit 03 has reached destination. Holographic targets are being deployed. A modified rifle will be sent for the shooting test. Judas is activating Shooting protocol number 003."

"Shooting protocol established, visual scan connected to the computer. Shooting will begin once the targets appear"

An image appeared out of nowhere, clearly resembling the Third Angel: Sachiel. In a fraction of a second, Unit 03 moved the rifle, aimed and shot the target. The MAGI analyzed the accuracy: 95.89 percent of shots damaged critical parts of the Angel.

"Damn, that thing is a real killer. Makes it easy to believe you invented it, Jeyn"

"Stop joking and start the next test, Rits"

A new image appeared: that of the eighteenth angel, and immediately attacked Unit 03. Although it was a hologram, the Unit counter attacked, taking only a few seconds to eradicate the Angel.

"So, Doctor Lentai, I would say you have created a real pilot. Looks like all that time inside the Geofront has finally rendered" Fuyutski's praises were definitely worth listening for Jeyn

"I think so, professor." Lentai leaned back into the control console, tipping something with her back. She didn't notice it was the intercom: they were now in direct communication with Judas.

"So this is the almighty creation of Jeyn Lentai, a computer capable of piloting"

GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

The sound of a roar could be heard all over Tokyo-3 and deep inside the Geofront. The origin: Unit 03. The Unit's eyes suddenly sprung into life, and the mouth opened to allow another unholy roar terrorize the city. In the darkness that covered Tokyo-3, the shinning red eyes of Unit 03 could be seen miles away, filled with anger.

"Get a reading on the Unit's state!"

"Judas's connection is currently up. No signs of other signals or contamination. Wait! I have readings of contamination, it's coming from… Judas!"

"Judas is contaminating Unit 03!"

"WHAT! That's impossible!" Lentai's voice was filled with disbelief: Judas contaminating Unit 03? No computer could imprint itself inside an Eva, only humans.

"_Demian's soul might be inside Judas **and **Unit 06"_

Ibuki was right. Demian was the human contaminating Unit 03 through Judas.

"Unit 03 is moving towards the transporting tunnel! It's trying to enter it!"

"Close all enter methods to the Geofront! Get Units 00, 01 and 06 up there! Cut Unit's 03 power supply! Now!" Gendo's commands can be heard over the sounds of terror. All entrances to the Geofront are closed, massive steel platting covering them, and the sound of a cable being ejected can be heard from Unit 03, it's lost its power source, leaving it with five minutes of power.

But another noise can be heard before the pilots are sent up the elevators.

Unit 03 makes a massive jump from the ground, joins both of its fists, and crashes against the ground, a massive pulse breaking through the armored platting beneath it.

"Armor Plates 1 through 7 have been destroyed! The shock wave has damaged power generators 1 through 5! The Geofront has been left with only 15 percent of its power needs! Unit 03 is trying to reach the Geofront!" Hyuga's voice is filled with terror as he realizes the immense power on the Eva.

"The elevators aren't working! Unit 00 has been stopped in the way!"

"What about Units 01 and 06?"

"They have reached destination! Four minutes, twenty seconds of power remaining on Unit 03!"

"Send a rifle up there!"

"Unadvisable, Unit 03 is too close by!" Misato took control of the situation: she had to stop Unit 03 from reaching the Geofront

"Shinji, Dorian! You have to contain the Unit from reaching the Geofront! There is no pilot inside it! Do any damage you must, but stop it!"

Shinji opens a communication window, speaking directly to Dorian

"You ready?"

"Loosing on purpose isn't my thing, but… well, if it's for us pilots"

"Relax, knowing Asuka, she blow that thing before we even know it"

"Ok"

"Plus, It's too dark out here. I can barely see the damn thing"

Both Evas make their way towards the berserk Unit, currently on the task of crashing the armor platting. The shine of its eyes seem like those of a terrible beast, as the night has fallen over the city.

"Unit 03 has destroyed armor platting 1 through 13! One minute until all armor is destroyed!"

"Shinji, Dorian, stop it!"

Both Evas reach their target, positioning themselves in both sides of Unit 03

"NOW!"

Units 01 and 06 launch themselves to attack. As they near Unit 03, the Unit uses the full extent of its arms, grabbing each Eva by the head

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" the Unit gives another unholy roar and crashes the head of both Evas against each other.

"SHINJI! DORIAN!"

The massacre doesn't stop: Unit 03 continues to use of all its strength crashing the Evas against one another. It is a terrible spectacle: a demon of the night destroying both Evas.

"Shinji, how much of this do we have to take!" Dorian's voice was filled with pain as he talked directly to Shinji

"Just hold on! We have to get that thing down there!" Shinji's plan was a real madness.

Unit 03 stops it's attacks suddenly and takes out its prog knife, sinking in one blow inside Unit 01, and throwing Unit 06 far away.

"SHINJI! DEFEND YOURSELF GOD DAMN IT!"

But Shinji didn't, Unit 03 stabbed Unit 01 over and over, until it reached its goal: readings inside Unit 03 declared the pilot on Unit 01 was unconscious.

"SCREW YOU!" Unit 06, in a miraculous massive jump, stabs Unit 03 in the back, sinking the prog knife deep inside the Unit. Unit 03 seems defeated, but another shine of its eyes declares the contrary

"GRAAAAAAAARGH!" the Unit counter attacks, turning on its heels and facing Unit 06.

What happens next seems surreal.

In one perfect move, lasting no more than a second, Unit 03 out turns Unit 06, positions itself behind Unit 06, in one single, clean blow, it sinks it's hand inside the back of the Unit, retrieving the Entry plug. Unit 03 leaves the Plug carefully in the ground before continuing. Blood emanates form the wound in Unit 06, shinning with the light coming from the moon.

"What the hell? It just eviscerated Unit 01 but allowed Unit 06 to go in peace!"

Misato's questions were quickly answered by the woman who originated the disaster.

"Judas… Judas has been possessed. By Dorian's own brother, Demian. It's easy to understand Demian wouldn't hurt his own brother" Jeyn Lentai was looking towards the screen, her face of pure concern: Why would Unit 03 try to access the Geofront? It wasn't an Angel, so why?

"Unit 03 has destroyed all armored platting! The Geofront has been exposed!"

"Judas is requesting information from the MAGIs!"

"What sort of info?"

"Design and structure of the Geofront!"

_It's looking for something down here_

Unit 03 stopped once it reached the ground, causing a severe earthquake underneath it. The Eva looked around, looking for something. Once its eyes fell on the pyramid known as Central Dogma, it moved, intend on attacking. In the darkness of the Geofront, it was like a beast trying to attack them.

"Unauthorized launch inside the Geofront! Unit 02 is launching on its own!"

"Asuka! You have to stop Unit 03 from reaching the pyramid!"

"I already know Misato!"

"THEN DO IT!"

Unit 02 appeared through the ground of the Geofront, took out its prog knife and attacked Unit 03. Using its massive strength, Unit gave a single punch to the attacking Unit. Unit Two dodged it and used the prog knife against the Unit's torso, sending into deep pain

"Unit 03 has 20 seconds of remaining power!"

"Asuka, attack the Units Entry Plug, neutralize Judas!" Misato's order was carried right away

"You bet Misato!" In one single move, Asuka removed her knife from the torso and stabbed the back of the Unit, intend on reaching the Entry Plug.

"Unit 03, synch ratio has dropped to 18 percent, no longer functional!"

"Asuka, you did it!"

"What else did you expect?"

Suddenly, another inhuman roar crossed the Geofront, and Unit 03 sprung back to life. In one single run, it attacked Central Dogma, penetrating it and accessing the containment cage in front of the Control Room.

"ASUKA, STOP THAT THING!"

Unit Two made another run towards the pyramid, capturing the berserk Eva with her own arms.

"FILL THE ROOM WITH BAKELITE, SEAL IT!"

After some furious tipping, the bakelite started filling the room. The room was filled up to Unit 03 chest when Unit Two liberated the Unit from its attack. In one last, desperate movement, Unit 03 removed its arm from the bakelite and threw a massive punch towards the Control Room. But it didn't attack the whole room, it evidently had a target.

The intended target could be easily recognized as the side where Lentai was standing.

One last reading entered the screen that of an AT field being deployed. It was Unit 03's AT field. A quick analyze revealed some interesting news.

The field's waveform patter owned a 92.5 percent of similarity with that of Unit 06, or better said that of Dorian Kazegawa.

The massive holes made by Unit 03 allow a shine of moonlight to cross the Geofront and enter Central Dogma. The light of the moon shows the disaster made by Judas.

Gendo's Office, NERV HQ.

"Doctor Lentai, do you understand the massive implications of this?"

"Yes, sir"

"No, I happen to believe you don't. This implicates sending massive sums of money only to reconstruction. Not only that, but Judas has proved to be a total failure"

"I may not understand the monetary implications of this. But I can offer you some relief: Evangelion Units damaged during the attack can be repaired using the cells from the restoration, and Judas is still in conditions to be used"

"You are telling me you found how to take away personalities?"

"Exactly. Inside of Judas, a pilot's personality is merely numbers in spaces that were previously empty, so all we have to do is isolate those numbers and separate them from the main code"

"Literally, extirpate Demian Kazegawa out of Judas"

"Yes sir"

"Doctor Lentai, this is your first error here in NERV, but you will get one more chance. No more errors, no more mistakes, no more delays. And also, about your intentions on getting another Eva for Judas, I would prefer if you would please prove me that Judas actually works before asking for more" Gendo's threat made itself pretty clear.

"Yes sir"

"Doctor Akagi, any other explanation on the incident?"

"No sir. The only plausible explaining lies in the infection from Kazegawa's soul. There is no other answer"

"Where, may I ask, lays the kid's soul right now?"

Lentai took out a little disk from her pocket

"Here"

"So you already isolated the numbers?"

"I thought it would be better to start cleaning Judas immediately"

"Perfect. Doctor Lentai, you must clean Judas from any possible infection and get it ready to work. Doctor Akagi, I will need all Evas operational as soon as possible. You have six days."

Once again, Ikari was pushing science into a rush.

"Yes sir" The answer was simultaneous.

Both women left the room, this time in different conditions. Lentai was once again filled with determination and Ritsuko with a massive smile.

"You must be very happy it didn't work"

"Not happy, just content. Plus, you knew it would probably fail."

"Yes, but I thought I would get lucky like last two times"

"Guess you can't rely on luck"

Infirmary

Shinji and Dorian sat in different beds in the same room, accompanied by Misato. Their wounds weren't anything really important, just a few bruises here and there. But they knew that, truthfully, they had won: Shinji's plan had worked, Asuka ha effectively stopped Unit 03, regaining her position as a pilot. Plus, Lentai's little toy had failed, so the more reason to smile.

"Guess I'm not the only glad that thing didn't work, hu?"

Ritsuko entered the room, her face with the same smile.

"Definitively"

"I must say, it was quite a spectacle seeing you two lose on purpose: very funny"

Both kids blushed at the mention, it wasn't loosing; it was part of a tactic!

"It was all planned"

"I know, but it's still funny"

"Doctor Akagi?"

"Yes Dorian?"

"Why… why Unit 03 only got me out of the Eva? It doesn't make sense, I was the Unit's enemy, and it should have destroyed me"

"I think the logical answer is: it didn't recognize you as an enemy"

"Sure, but why?"

Ritsuko knew the answer, but chose to remain quiet.

"I don't know"

Once she bandaged both kids, Ritsuko left the room, with one last saying.

"Perhaps Doctor Lentai knows about it, after all, she designed Judas"

Oh, Doctor Lentai definitively knew about it, but asking her was out of question…

Misato's Apartment

Shinji is sprawled over his bed, with his respective wounds bandaged, as he thinks about his plan: it worked out perfectly; Ritsuko said his father had put Lentai on a deadline, and Asuka had the chance to show off her skills, everything was just plain fine. A few little arrangements here and there and they would be safe again. Plus, he might even get Lentai out of NERV.

"Shinji, can I come in?" Asuka's voice could be heard behind the door. Shinji only nodded, and the door opened to reveal the girl. Her face carried a smile Shinji barely knew: it was a sort of….gratitude.

"What is it?"

"I… I was thinking that perhaps, you plan wasn't as stupid as I thought it would be, seeing that it actually worked, so I thought it would be good if I…

"…"

"If I…"

"Asuka, are you trying to thank me?" Shinji allowed a soft laugh to escape his mouth.

"Well, I thought that if you did something good for me it would be logical that I thanked you for that. I'm merely doing what I must do, it's not like I truly mean it"

Shinji doesn't let her façade fool him: she is glad, content, hell, perhaps even happy. And he is the cause of it. He allows a huge grin cross his face, enjoying knowing he has done something good for her.

"I mean, if you actually got that English idiot to fake being defeated just for me to crush Unit 03, I guess you must have done a good work"

"Well, thank you for recognizing it at least"

The y both stand there, each with a smile: it is an unusual moment of truce and peace between them. Seeing her chance, Asuka nears Shinji, sitting on his bed, and slowly brings her face close to his. In a second, Shinji closes the distance between, their lips making contact.

It is a short, brief moment their lips play with each other, enjoying the kiss. It last only a few seconds, as Asuka breaks the kiss.

"That's for helping me out idiot"

She leaves the room, clearly cheerful, having left Shinji to wonder about what happened.

_Perhaps romantic teasing is funnier than yelling at him. I think I understand Cremina little better now._

Yep, Shinji is left in more wonder than ever in his life.

Apartment 702, Misato's Building.

Jeyn Lentai sprawls over the bed of her room, her mind deeply troubled, Getting Judas to work is something she can do in a couple of hours, but making sure that Demian won't interfere any longer is the hard part. How do you get rid of a soul and make sure you have? It would be her own personal sacrifice to make sure that Demian rested **only **in Unit 06.

Outside of her room, a sacrifice of another nature is happening. Dorian stands outside the room, gathering courage to open the door. He is giving up his own pride here: asking Lentai for answers. But if he wants the truth, she is probably the only one who can give it to him.

Lentai hears a soft, almost inaudible knock in her door. She calls out to enter, whoever it is

"Mrs. Lentai"

"Dorian? What is it? Why up so late?"

"I... was having some doubts, and I need you to answer them"

"Doubts? Well, I guess I can help you"

"I need to know…what happened with my brother's soul"

Lentai goes silent at the kid's request: somehow, he has made the exact questions se doesn't want to answer him. But something else crosses her mind before saying no, a thought that isn't common on her.

_You have done too much to him; it's your duty to tell him._

She silently analyzes the thought: she has done too much to the kid, yes, but telling him might hurt him even more.

_The truth hurts, but it is always welcomed._

She gives in to her thought.

"About Demian's soul… well, I think currently it inhabits two specific places: one, inside Unit 06, which explains why you were able to talk to him during your capture, but it seems to also dwell inside of Judas, as he died while piloting through Judas's system"

"So… he used Unit 03 to access the Geofront?"

"Exactly. I have understood that in this case Judas acted independently and ordered Unit 03 to attack the Geofront. In another interesting note: I found that the Unit went out of control once it heard my name through the intercom, so probably it was trying to kill me"

"Which would explain why it punched the Control Room?"

"Yes. Dorian, I'm sure that Demian's soul used Unit 03 and tried to kill me"

"So… he is sort of alive?"

"Don't get your hopes up: it is only in especial cases that a pilot talks to the resident soul of an Eva. Also, Judas seems to automatically hide the personality of Demian when it's not controlling an Eva"

"So.. what are you going to do with Demian's soul?"

"I have already isolated his soul: inside of Judas his soul is represented as a combination of numbers that introduced themselves into the computer. So now I plan to upload all of that data into Unit 06. Only if it's okay with you, though."

"…Yes, go ahead"

"I guess that would be it"

Dorian walks out of the room, intend on reaching his room. Jeyn's voice catches halfway there.

"Kid, I wanted to tell you I'm sorry for what I told you when I asked you to back off."

"I can forgive you for that, Mrs. Lentai. But I can't forgive for Demian's death"

"Kid, we have already talked about his. He knew the risks, and he still offered. There was a chance of something going wrong, and it did so. I'm deeply sorry, but I won't allow you to call it my fault"

"It's not about if I think you are guilty anymore, Mrs. Lentai. It's about what Demian thinks. He is the one who died, but even id death he clearly blames you"

"How can you say that!"

"Unit 03 didn't just choose to you randomly when it attacked the Control Room; it was looking for you since the beginning. You even told me so: you think Demian was trying to kill you"

"I…"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Lentai, but he is my brother. If he thinks you are guilty, I have to stand on his side. Perhaps, eventually, I could forgive you, but not now"

Lentai goes silent at the statement: Demian tried to kill her, which means he thinks she killed him in the first place, so now he was trying to get revenge. And now, Dorian had to stand in his brother's side. It was plain logical.

_What is not plain logical is that I still have to deal with the troubles made by a dead person._

It can't be denied, the dark of the night makes people change. Some show their true feelings, others reveal their own truths, and others show their own thinking.

But the dark of the night undeniably changes people.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for having to cut the story for a week and a half, but this trip is pretty damn important to me. Plus, I will get a ton of chapters done if I have a week and a half to think of what to write.

BTW: Does anyone want Lentai dead? I seriously intend to kill her in the end much like Ritsuko in EoE, but you guys think I should?


	10. Overview

A/N: Damn, did I took my time to update? Well, sorry everyone, but I definitely used my trip to think some stuff (damn, i'm pretty rushed actually, because I want to get to the ending part quicker now). So be ready, cause now I'm sure I will get this story finished, no matter what. BTW, feel free to review.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Overview

"55.9 billion dollars"

"Is that the cost? It seems small and meaningless next to the profits"

"The cost is unimportant, be it massive or small. What's really important is our own progression, not Ikari's"

"But we have progressed. We are only a few steps away form our goal. The nineteenth messenger is soon to arrive. His doings will probably give us the chance to start our plan"

"Such a stupid comment"

The room is a dark, circular meeting room, all too familiar. The common SEELE sound only monoliths are gathered once again, with Keel Lorenz sitting in the middle of the room. But another person has entered the room; it is the figure of an old woman, her hair long and gray with some black streaks here and there. Her face shows many years of living, and her eyes wisdom too deep to be understood

"Stupid? Why shouldn't the nineteenth angel be able to defeat the pilots? No power like his has ever been seen" The sound came from SEELE 07

"It's not about how powerful the Angel is, it's about how powerful is the power he stands against. Ikari has put Eva Units 00 through 03 to work. Also, he owns the two Custom Evas, both of them ready to act. His own, personal army of Evas overwhelms any Angel you can bring" The voice of the woman was weak, but owned a deepness and knowingness that made her scary.

"You say Ikari can't be defeated now? That's absurd"

"Not now, not right away, but eventually… If there's one weakness in Ikari's side, it has to be the psyche of his little soldiers. Just look at the pilots that make the last defense of mankind: Ayanami is a doll, Sohryu mentally unstable, Ikari owns a massive insecurity, Suzuhara has no skills for the job, and Kazegawa is still affected by his brother's death…"

"The council already knows this, Lentai. You are avoiding the question"

"The answer is simple: I don't know. But I can tell you it will take a while. Plus, the attack of the nineteenth will be completely useless: his power doesn't stand a chance against the Evangelions"

"Then, may we know what kind of Angel does stand a chance?"

"I wonder if the council saw the battle the pilots had with the fifteenth and sixteenth messenger"

"Of course we did"

"Then you will notice that's were my two points connect: all pilots have serious psychological problems, so an Angel based on strength won't defeat them, but an Angel capable of attacking their minds will. Just like Arael brought the Second Child to the edge of death, and Armisael incapacitated the First, forcing her to self destruct the Eva. That's where Ikari's weakness lies: in the mind of his defenders"

"Then it's just a matter of waiting. It shall give us more time to prepare our own attack, so I don't see any problems with that. You are dismissed Lentai."

Keolan Lentai left the room, her mind going over the conversation she just had with the council: the old men were willing to wait, as long as she made sure the pilots would eventually be neutralized. An angel like Arael or Armisael… it would take a while, but she would make sure such an Angel like that attacked Tokyo-3. NERV would never find out what attacked them.

Plus, her daughter-in-law and granddaughter could use a lesson about being defeated.

NERV-Control Room

Misato enters the room to find a deep silence; no one is in here, only two figures: the vice commander, Fuyutski, and Jeyn Lentai, her face displaying a smile.

_Nothing good can come from Lentai smiling_

Repressing her laugh, Misato walks towards them, mindful of her own steps as the silence is too deep.

"Major Katsuragi, how convenient of you to join us" Jeyn's voice was filled with sarcasm

"I was asked to come here"

"And here you are, Major. Now, Doctor Lentai, if you would please tell us what can be so important" Fuyutski was clearly ignorant of the meeting's purpose.

"You will see, commander, just wait a little"

After a few seconds, the screen of the room turned on, showing a video of sorts: it was the battle with the Third Angel. The screen quickly changed, showing Unit 01 crushing the Fourth Angel. It followed on and on until the battle with Unit 03 during Judas's madness.

"All of the battles fought by Evangelions are tapped inside of Judas's computer, each one has been deeply analyzed to the slightest detail and literally, they have been corrected, one by one. Judas's analyze is very important, for it is the only source of knowledge about Eva fighting we have. I thought it might be interesting for you and Major Katsuragi, Commander"

Two folders lay on the table in front of Jeyn, she took both of them and handed each one a folder. Misato opened hers and found what Jeyn was talking about: it was a detailed evaluation of every battle or Eva deployment. Every thing an Eva had done was pointed out, described and evaluated. It was literally an evaluation of Misato's and the pilots' job.

"I would be pleased if both of you would read the reports and see if there's anything interesting, specially you Major"

Although she felt personally hurt that a computer had evaluated her job, Misato couldn't say no: her job was literally described here, so she had to look at it.

"All right"

Fuyutski doesn't answer, only leaves the room, his hands opening the folder. Misato does the same and marches home.

"Now, if I spend the night here, I will probably get Judas working by tomorrow, if I don't, it will take another day. I think the answer is pretty easy" Lentai sat on the console next to her and started working, ready to finish the master piece of her work: Judas.

Misato's Apartment

Misato walks into the house to be greeted by the smell of Shinji's miraculous cooking. She makes a quick run for the fridge, grabs a beer and looks herself in the room. She immediately starts sorting through the files, looking for the main notes. She finds one referring to the battle with Gaghiel.

_Major Katsuragi showed an incredible creativity formulating her counter attack, but Pilot Sohryu's performance was less than expected: by not immediately assuming her battle duties, casualties among the sailors increased massively._

Nothing she hadn't noticed herself. She looks at the previous file, the battle with Ramiel.

_Operation Yashima was a poorly prepared counter offensive, not because of those who prepared it, but because of the small time and low resources NERV disposed of. The plan must be considered an absolute miracle considering the circumstances; an outstanding performance from both the strategy section and the pilots_

Yep, that was probably her best moment: she had made a victory from almost nothing. She kept looking through the files, and found the sheet that talked about the battle with the fourteenth. She had seen it before inside the MAGI, but most of it was classified: this sheet wasn't, most of the sensitive stuff was there, but she didn't need it anyway: Kaji had showed her that.

A small sigh escaped her mouth, but she continued: the next sheet that interested her was one she didn't recognize, it was titled: The Fourth Branch Incident

_During the activation tests for Evangelion Units 14, 15 and 16, the dummy plug system deployed by SEELE showed some massive deficiencies in the synchronization with the new Evangelion Series, II version. The design of the Units, created by Professor Albert Kazegawa, showed to be incompatible with the CENSORED-based dummy plugs._

Censored? Why should they censor something? She already knew the origins of the dummy plug system: Ritsuko had showed her the clones of Rei that the system used. She chose to keep reading

_The three Evangelions, still incomplete, entered what has been called the berserk mode, a state in which the Eva loses control and is able to operate without an external power source, attacking targets randomly (or at least, this was the case of this incident). The three Evas immediately activated their independent power sources and attacked the nearest target they found: the Old city of London. Evangelion Unit 06 was, also incomplete, was immediately deployed to stop the three Evas. Pilot Dorian Kazegawa seemed unable to stop the Evangelions and was almost defeated, but Doctor Jeyn Lentai whispered an unknown command to the pilot and, miraculously, the Evangelion reentered combat and destroyed the three Mass Production Evas. This was the first battle of Unit 06, and it should be noted that the pilot acted without any strategy orders, all of his doings were his own thinking. Also, it should be noted the pilot received a small degree of mental contamination from the battle, as his own Evangelion almost entered the so called berserk mode. The highest mark of his synch ratio was 99.9, barely below the dangerous zone._

That explained why Kazegawa had such a skill with Unit 06, he had used it previously on battles. Also, he had destroyed three Evas on his own. Wow. But what had Lentai told him that got him back into action? Plus, the file made reference to a "second Eva series". She had heard of the first series of the Mass Produced Evas: two made in Germany, one in the UK, one in China, two in the US first branch, two in Russia and the last one in France. But a second Eva series? Not only that, but the document said it was designed by Professor Albert Kazegawa, Dorian's father.

_This kid didn't just appear out of nowhere, he was linked with Evas since the beginning. But why the hell is he so freaking talented for this? One battle and he is the hero._

She chose to set her doubts aside and continue to read, for now. The report ended there, but she found more papers she hadn't heard of. One of them titled: First Eva Battle.

_During the construction process of Unit 01, many incidents occurred, two of them remarkable: the death of Yui Ikari, and the death of Thomas Lentai. The death of Yui Ikari happened about a month before that of Thomas Lentai. She died during the first activation test for Unit 01, as she was trapped inside the Eva. The case of Thomas Lentai was different: he died due to the first attack of an Angel on NERV._

The next paragraph was censored. She skipped it and kept reading.

_The Angel was defeated thanks to the help of Rei Ayanami, who piloted Evangelion Unit 00 and stopped the Angel until the UN took over the situation and contained the creature. Thomas Lentai's corpse was found after the attack, next to Unit 01. It was discovered that he tried to self destruct the Unit before the Angel contaminated it, as the computer he had with him showed its last operation was accessing the Unit's inner system and trying to self destruct Unit 01._

_On the bright side, we can notice the first effective combat with Evas: Unit 00 managed to stop the Angel with massive success. Plus, pilot Ayanami showed an incredible skill during her assignment to capture the Angel. Considering the battle conditions (an absolute surprise) the outcome must be considered spectacular. The only notable losses due to the fight were Doctor Lentai, who died during the attack, and his wife, Jeyn Lentai, who resigned from project E immediately._

So Lentai quitted because her husband died… can't blame her for doing so. But then, why did she come back? What could be so important to make her return? Sure, she had a lot of cards under her sleeve, but what about her true reason?

She drops the subject, intend on reading the next file she finds. It's a sheet titled: The First Defeat.

_Couple of weeks after the attack of the fourteenth Angel, Zeruel, the Geofront was in a very delicate defensive state: most of its defenses were only half way through reconstruction, leaving only Eva Unit 00 to defend it. In a rash doing, Commander Ikari requested the incomplete arms of Evangelion Units 05 and 06 to reconstruct Unit 02, intend on increasing his defenses. Evangelion Unit 02 was put back into action for the battle with the fifteenth Angel, Arael. The Angel attacked from outer space, were conventional weapons were unable to reach him, so Unit 02 was deployed alongside the JSSDF-made positron rifle to counter attack it. The decision was absolutely incorrect, considering the complications that pilot Sohryu had to synchronize with the Eva. The only shot the Eva made missed the Angel by almost five miles, and then the Angel attacked. Using a new tactic, the Angel used a wave beam capable of penetrating the Evas mind, and therefore, the Pilot's one. The attack neutralized Pilot Sohryu, rendering her mentally unstable. According to recollections made by Doctor Akagi, the Angel penetrated the Pilot's mind and forced the pilot into reliving the worst memories of her life. This turned the pilot into such a mental distress that eventually it turned into her becoming comatose. Evangelion Unit 00 was deployed, managing a direct shot against the Angel, but it was useless due to the Angel's powerful AT field. In a second foolish decision, Commander Ikari decided to use the Lance of Longinus that CENSORED LINE locked in Terminal Dogma. The Evangelion retrieved the Lance and used it to attack the Angel, destroying the creature. The Lance reached escape velocity and got caught up in the Moon's gravity field. Overall, we can see the dramatic power of the Angel because it attacked the pilot's mind, which was in a clearly unstable moment._

The mind of a pilot… it was the only real weakness of the pilots, their own minds. But then again, it was also their biggest strength: it was the mind of each one that gave them the power to continue fighting: Asuka had overcome her comatose, Shinji had defeated Leliel and Zeruel, Dorian had destroyed Kurael (the 18th) and Rei had stopped Armisael, all thanks to the power of their own minds.

She closed the folder and went to the kitchen. She found Asuka and Shinji already eating.

"You two don't have any patience?"

"You took too damn long" Asuka was no patient person

"I was busy doing some work"

No more words were spoken during dinner: it was odd for Misato to have read so many comments about her and the two kids, so she was in deep thought the whole dinner. After dinner, she grabbed six beers and sat on the couch, intend on relaxing her mind with some TV and alcohol.

Shinji and Asuka said goodnight and went to bed. But Asuka stopped halfway there, as the folder on Misato's room caught her attention. She opened the folder and started reading. Quickly, her eyes were wide open, reading every word carefully. She slowly went to her room and continued to read, getting more surprised with every word.

Shinji' Room- Midnight

As Shinji lies in his bed, he listens carefully to his SDAT player. There's nothing knew in the song, but every time he hears it, it gets a new meaning. He used to listen to it to block out the world, but know he listens just out of boredom.

BAM!

The door snaps open as Asuka enters the room, startling Shinji.

"Asuka? What is it?" His voice is filled with tiredness, but Asuka doesn't mind.

"You Idiot! Just, just look at this…!" She puts a folder in Shinji's hands, one of it's pages wide open. The title reads "The First Defeat". As he starts reading, he realizes his mind isn't getting anything of what he is reading.

"Asuka… could you just tell me what's this all about?"

"Oh, I will tell you! It says I'm "mentally unstable", "unfit to pilot", and some other stupidities!"

"So what? It's not like its actually true, right?" Shinji wasn't in the mood to fight with Asuka this late.

"Of course it isn't, you Idiot! But it's not about what it says! It's about what's behind it! Shinji, there's someone freaking judging us, and this folder has everything we have done inside of it!" Her voice showed a certain degree of fear. As that wasn't common in Asuka, Shinji got the point that this was important

"Okay, then let's see" He grabbed the folder and started reading. It would have taken him hours, but the report included an "Overall Conclusion" at the end of every analysis, so it took him about ten minutes.

"So?" Clearly impatient, Asuka demands her answer

Shinji doesn't know what to say. The report is mainly an overview, but with some offensive comments between the lines such as:

_It can be noted that Unit 01, combined with pilot Ikari, is a threat for both Angels and NERV. Clearly, the pilot and the Unit are both bloodthirsty and tend to suffer mental breakdowns._

_The actions of pilot Ayanami in the defense of pilot Ikari during operation Yashima can be considered incredibly brave, or incredibly stupid._

_Pilot Sohryu has showed a serious lack of skill, performing way below the expectations and showing unable to control her instincts in a battle situation. Her mental health should also be questioned._

_The Fourth Child has showed a lack of any skills for the job, as he wasn't able to avoid mental contamination from the Angel. Plus, the Angel was completely able to use the Eva, instead of the pilot self-destructing it._

_Pilot Dorian Kazegawa has showed an incredible imagination in the development of an strategy against Kurael, but it should be noted that both his plan was way too risky and incomplete: it put in stake all chances of survival and didn't include a way to save Unit 06 once Unit 00 shot against the Angel. His carelessness for his own life should lead to questioning his fitness for the job._

"Asuka… I… It sounds awful, but… should we truly care?"

"WHAT? Do you realize what you are saying? This is a judging of us as pilots, and you just say we its unimportant!"

"It's not that much of a big deal, I mean, you pilot how you pilot, and that's it"

Asuka is taken back by Shinji's response. It was uncommon for Shinji to just pass over critics. After all, he was the boy who said he piloted for his father's acceptance, he was the boy that almost ran away when he realized people didn't like how he first piloted and he was the boy who didn't like himself and thought badly of himself.

"You say you just don't care what other people think?"

"I do care, but…"

His words stop right there, turning back into the Shinji he usually was: insecure. He does care for other people's opinions, but why bother about this report?

"I knew you wouldn't get the point! Of course, everything is about Shinji, the hero of the moment! But no, nothing else matters, right!"

What? Then this wasn't about him? Then, was Asuka talking about herself?

"Asuka? You mean you do care?"

"Well, of course I care idiot!"

"But I thought you were always so confident of yourself…"

"Shut up! How I am is nothing you can speak about! Don't know why I bothered talking to you, you self-centered jerk…!" She stands up and leaves the room.

Shinji is left to wonder by himself. One day, she had kissed him, and the next she was mad.

_Asuka is Asuka. There's nothing to be done about it._

Yet in his heart he knows that he had looked for something awful about himself in that report, and didn't notice anything else. Perhaps he was a little self-centered…

Apartment 702

The apartment is silent, save for the sound of a frying pan coking. Cremina stands in front of the oven, carelessly throwing random complements to the steak she is frying. Her mind is somewhere else, far away but so close. Her mind is thinking of him, of Demian. Of the kid who died, but remains. Her mother had explained her, when he had died, that he would never truly leave the world: he would always live inside of each person's heart.

But she didn't say anything about him living inside an Evangelion.

She had told so to Dorian yesterday, after the disaster with Unit 03. She had heard them, as they thought she was asleep. But she didn't like what she had heard: Demian still lived, not only within Unit 06, but also within Judas. He still acted, he still manifested himself and he still made sure everyone knew about it.

_Dorian spoke to him, my mother spoke to him… but I can't. Why? Why not me? What makes me different?_

She had grieved for the kid's death: she had been friends with him, and loosing him was a tragedy for her and Dorian. She also told her mother she wouldn't pilot, not because she actually got scared, but because Dorian had asked her so. She done as he had asked, and forced her mother to need them both: she could have kept her job with one pilot left, but not without any. She had forced her to stop project Judas and to stop the construction of Unit 05 and 06. She had given Dorian the time to gather himself together and grieve for his brother. All because he had asked her to.

_Between Dorian and my Mother, I chose Dorian. But why?_

Her mother had always told her since she was little her objective would be to pilot an Eva and defeat the Angels, but she jeopardized all of that just because of a simple request. Dorian and Demian meant more to her than her own mother.

_Because I don't mean a lot for my mother. I'm her tool, the instrument of her vengeance. I'm merely the physical manifestation of her wishes: to avenge my father. When my father died she chose to shape me into her revenge. She chose herself over me. So I did the same, I rejected her._

Her mother did care for her, but if she had to chose between herself and her daughter, she would always chose herself, no matter what.

But, deep within her, Cremina knew she didn't choose to back off because of her mother, she had done it because Dorian meant too freaking much for her.

The boy in question was lying in his bed, with a book in his hands. Cremina had seen him read the book over and over: it was his escape, his small refuge that allowed him to run away from the world, into a better place. She knew why he read it: he was hurt, hurt because of his brother's death and sudden reappearance now. He was hurt, so he read that book so he dream of a better place where no one was hurt. The book in question is an English book, very common in the subject of utopia. The book in question is titled _A Brave New World._

Within the book lies Dorian's biggest dream: a world where everyone was simply content, no problems and no grieves. Her mother had told her once: "If Ikari succeeds, Dorian's wish might become true. That bloody book could become our reality"

She never understood the meaning of those words, so she thought it was just a random lie from her mother.

She didn't know she was telling her about the future.

The door opened suddenly, and the said woman entered. Jeyn Lentai showed clear signs of exhaustion; her work was evidently killing her. But Cremina didn't care anymore: the last time she had told her she worked too much, she had merely told her: "if it's for a greater good, then why stop?"

"Cremina?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you up so late?"

"I… couldn't sleep"

_I'm just like my mother: a liar._

"I have heard that from you a thousand times, yet it has never been true"

_So deeply she knows me?_

"Well… yes, I was lying, but so what? Not like if it's really important if I'm up. No emergency alert has been given, so no need to be fresh for piloting"

"Piloting isn't the only thing you have to do, Cremina"

_But it's the only one you care about_

"Ma, you do your job with science and I will do mine with Eva, I think that was our deal right?

"No, our deal said you would pilot, but it didn't say anything about you escaping your life or speaking like you are doing now"

_Yet, in your mind, you want me to only care about piloting, because then I would be your perfect tool, right?_

"Right"

"Okay, so I guess that's settled. Now, grab your coat, we are going out"

"Wha… where?"

"Somewhere. Now, hurry up and get ready"

Cremina sighs, giving into her mother's orders and grabbing her coat. The two women leave the apartment, get in Jeyn's car and make their way to the surroundings of the city: they are now on top of a cliff that overlooks the city.

"Why are we here?"

"I thought it would be better: to have an overview of the city, so you could understand"

"Understand what?"

"It's pretty tough t explain… let me put it this way: this city represents the greatest creation of mankind. Using the only true power they own, intelligence, they built this city to defend themselves from the Angels. Truthfully, they do this because they don't want to change, because they are afraid of change, and the Angels represent the top expression of it: a new form of mankind. This people are afraid, and they just want to go on with their lives as they were before the Second Impact. The thing is, mankind can't be saved without sacrifices, and although only a few ones will have to die, mankind will go on"

"That sacrifice is the pilots, right?"

"I wish I could say no, but it's true. You, those chosen by me, approved by Ikari and ratified by SEELE are the only ones who can save us, but your task is no easy one: you must hold on until the Angels stop coming, and then, only God knows what will come"

"_The Human Instrumentality"_ Her mind screamed.

"So, we just have to fight until they stop?"

"Yes, but that's not important"

_Maybe not for you, but if I'm the one who is going to pilot, I would rather know._

"Then, what is important for you?"

"For us, Cremina, for us. What's truly important for us is the stakes in this battle: I know that sometimes you will be tempted to quit, abandoning your objective and giving in to fear, but if you do feel like that you must remember that all these people, who built this city and entrusted you their safety, will die if you give in"

"So it's no longer about my father, hu?"

Jeyn goes silent at the mention of her husband. He is no subject to be discussed: her daughter's purpose is to avenge his death and be the last part of the scheme that will separate men from Eva.

"It's always been about your father, but I know, considering your nature, that he probably means nothing to you: a man you never knew of, you don't remember and you truly don't care about. So, if you feel like quitting, remember those people who entrusted you, me and everyone at NERV their safety"

"So, I should pilot because of them?"

"Yes"

She gives her mother a simple look, nothing really important behind. But Jeyn knows what she is thinking: "If that's the best you can come up with"

"That's it"

"I was waiting for you to say that"

"No, that's it with you, Cremina. What is wrong with you? I understand that Demian's death and the incident with Judas must have left you pretty messed up, but to the point of not caring about this? You have been prepared your whole life for this, yet now you just don't care?"

"Yes, I have been prepared my whole life for this, but I always believed that there was a reason behind it, and when I heard of it, I tried to give it a meaning for me, but I just couldn't. So, what I'm saying is: I don't really care, not anymore, because it's not important to me. I don't care about father, this people, or anything you can bring up"

Jeyn's face doesn't even move her look is still on the city, but her mind is working feverishly: if she doesn't care bout anything, then perhaps she should just quit, but…

"What about Kazegawa? I thought you had resigned after Demian's incident because he asked you to, but now you are just going to walk away from this? From him?"

If anything, Jeyn had given right in the spot: Dorian Kazegawa was perhaps the only person her daughter had learned to care about, so he was literally the only weakness in her: "I don't care about anything" façade.

"He… I… I don't know. I mean, fighting just to stay near him?"

It was time for some desperate measures

Jeyn looks down to the city and starts talking, but her voice is different: it's absolutely inhuman, a voice of pure coldness, not even a hint of humanity left in it.

"What is your objective?"

"I…"

"What is your objective?"

"I… don't have one"

Jeyn gives her daughter a look filed with hatred and madness: she must remember.

"What is your objective?"

"I…don't…know"

"I taught your objective when you were young, many years ago. You know it, just admit it"

Jeyn's voice starts ringing in the girl's mind. The words come to her like an avalanche: her objective… she has an objective, or at least, she was taught one. Her mind suddenly goes blank, losing consciousness of what's going on. She speaks, her voice similar to that of Jeyn: she has suddenly lost all emotion, and her eyes have gone blank.

"My objective is… to destroy…the threat that destroys humankind… Angels and Evas… alike."

Jeyn sighs in relief, staring away from the girl, and she collapses to the ground. Jeyn knows she won't remember it: it was always like this, she had taught her the main objective of her existence over and over during her sleep, in the hopes that one day she would wake up and understand her purpose in life. It had been a failure until she found out that the girl only remembered the lesson when she used that voice: a voice that owned no feelings, no tone, no nothing, it was merely a sound. But she remembered the last time she had told her those words in her sleep: in her own frustration, Jeyn lost all of her patience and tried to strangle the girl, desperate. She stopped, and contained herself. But on the next day she asked her the objective of her existence, and she had learned. The lack of oxygen had deeply implanted the lesson on her mind.

A small noise told her Cremina was waking up, but as she looked at her daughter a massive flash of light appeared from the skies, blinding everyone in the city and nearing. In a few seconds, they could notice something wasn't right: from one moment to the other, the skies had filled with dark clouds, the storm covering all of Tokyo-3.

A second noise told her the nature of the phenomena: the emergency sirens made their noise, announcing the arrival of the nineteenth messenger

"Mother? What's going on?"

Just in time for the fight.

NERV-Control Room.

The room has suddenly sprung to life as the emergency signs show on the screens, everyone doing their work: the nineteenth Angel has arrived.

The door slides open as Misato enters the room, her entrance announcing the upcoming battle.

"What's the situation?"

"A massive waveform pattern has deployed all over the city, just like the sudden storm. Also, massive electrostatic activity has been registered in the storm's area."

"So, the storm was generated by the Angel?"

"Exactly"

The door slides open again, three figures walking in this time. Akagi, Lentai and Fuyutski.

"Major, what's the status?" Fuyutski asked

"The storm was generated by an Angel, so right now the Angel should be somewhere over Tokyo-3"

"Any signs of a more exact position?"

"No, no way to determinate it"

Fuyutski sighs as he realizes the situation: an Angel is right over their heads, but they can only sit and wait.

"What about the pilots?"

"Rei, Asuka and Shinji are already here. Section 2 is currently retrieving Kazegawa and Suzuhara"

"Suzuhara? He's going to pilot this time?" Ritsuko's voice couldn't hide the concern in her mind

"He's been secretly trained for a couple of weeks, so there's no reason why he couldn't pilot" The cold, harsh voice of Gendo Ikari cut through Ritsuko's question.

"Sir, it's unadvisable for an inexperienced pilot to…" Misato never finished

"May I know, Major Katsuragi, when did your authority overcome mine?"

"Never, but I was suggesting…"

"There's no need for suggestions, Major. Now tell me the situation, all of it"

"The Angel has generated the storm over us in a few seconds and is currently deploying it's AT field all over the city. Once he manages to do so, he will probably attack. Eva Units 00, 01, 02, 03 and 05 are ready to counter attack"

"What about Unit 06?"

"It's ready, but Doctor Lentai told it was unsafe to use until we do further testing"

Gendo turns around, his eyes finding Lentai's face.

"Is this true, Doctor Lentai?"

"As I told you before, I extracted the numbers and combinations that make Demian Kazegawa's "soul" inside of Judas and connected the data to Unit 06. Theoretically, Unit 06 should currently hold all of Demian Kazegawa's soul, so it's impossible it will just work as before"

Gendo let's the answer sink in, waiting a few seconds to decide.

"Unit 06 will be kept as our last option. Eva Units 00 and 05 will be sent to the city in a reckon mission."

The room is filled with feverish work: the Units will be launched, it's a direct command

"All right. Get both units ready. We will launch them once Suzuhara arrives"

Everyone continues their work as Misato leaves the room, intend on preparing her plan, while Akagi and Lentai near the screen, intend on understanding the Angel.

"It just suddenly appeared and projected this storm? That's impossible, even for an Angel" Jeyn questioned

"Not really. If there's one thing you must know about Angels is the power they have over their AT field: by deploying it over the city, even with a minor intensity, they can easily do such things" Ritsuko answered

"But what will it do? Just stay up there?"

"It's waiting for us to come out"

"And we are just going to send the Evas up there to get killed?"

"Nobody says they have to get killed Jeyn"

She frowns in response, clearly not sharing Ritsuko's view.

Locker Room

Cremina Lentai pushes the button on the wrist of her suit, sealing it from any air excess. Her face contours for a second, adjusting to the suit. Then, her face doesn't change: it's still the same look of dread and fear, but it's clearly justified: she will pilot for the first time, she will fight the Angel. Next to her, Ayanami seals her own suit, her face wearing the same blankness of always.

"Rei?"

"Yes?"

"Doesn't… doesn't it frighten you?"

Rei looks at the girl, her face changing for a second: she bears a look of concern, like if she actually does have the same worries than the girl.

"I don't care if I die, because there's still more pilots, but I have to do my best because I'm ordered to, Lentai. I'm only worried of not giving as much as I can. Also, you will be the one to carry the rifle, so I'm ordered to protect you if we have to fight"

Cremina looks down, waiting a little to answer.

"Then I guess we have a problem, Rei"

"Why?"

"Because I'm not really concerned about my own life here. I only want to get this through as easily as possible, so there's the chance I will die too"

Rei looks directly at her, her face showing disgust.

"It's wrong of people to think they will die and say goodbye, Lentai. Don't even let such a thought to cross you mind even for a second"

"I'm merely answering the same you did"

"Then we will both make sure we don't die"

Rei walks out of the room, still upset. If Shinji taught her anything, it was definitely valuing her own life.

Control Room

"Electrostatic activity in the storm has become dangerous! Up to 50.000 megawatts per hour are being measured by the computer! Power readings in the storm are going off the scale!"

The sound of thunders can be heard inside the Geo Front: the thunderstorm has widely surpassed any other storm in history. The magnitude of it power can be easily understood: it can easily release one single lighting comparable to the Fifth Angel's attack… many times over.

"So this Angel is ready to battle? Well, so are we. Hyuga, are Unit 00 and 05 ready?"

"Yes major"

"Both pilots have entered the plugs?"

"Yes"

"Launch them"

Hyuga types some commands, initiating the action: both Evas move towards the launching rail. As they join with the wall, both are launched at a massive speed. They reach the surface in seconds, both ready to act.

"Rei? Cremina? You two ready?" Misato's voce can be heard over the intercom.

"Yes sir"

"Yes Misato"

"Great. Now, Cremina, get that rifle out the city's perimeter. Rei, get underneath the center of the storm"

Both Evas move, positioning themselves in the said places. As they do, the sound of lighting traveling from one cloud to the other one can be heard.

"Okay. Rei, can you reach the storm's altitude?"

"I will try"

Unit 00 crouches to the ground, prepares itself and makes a massive leap towards the storm. A few seconds pass as the Eva keeps rising, and then another flash of light can be seen

In a few seconds, the lightings gather in the clouds, forming ball shaped lightings. They are waiting until unit 00 reaches the storm.

TUM!

The Eva crushes against an invisible barrier a few meters away from the storm. It's the Angel's AT field. It's also the eyes of the beast. A second flash of light occurs

"Rei! Back off!"

The Eva starts falling to the ground, but as it separates from the field, the lightings attack. One, two, thousands of them, each one against Unit 00.

"CREMINA! SHOOT!"

Eva Unit 05 aims Unit 00 and shots. Unit 00 keeps falling to the ground, and is missed by the shot only for a few meters. The shot makes contact with the lightings and reacts, forcing an explosion. Unit 00 is thrown at a massive speed, crashing against the ground

"Unnnnnghh"

"Rei, are you okay?"

"I… can continue"

"No, that's it. Both of you retreat!"

Misato's order is silenced by another noise from the outside. It's the sound of a thunder.

"Massive sound wave nearing ground level! It's off the scale!"

"GET OUT OF THERE!"

TUM!

The sound waves generated by the storm crash against the ground, sending the whole city and both Evas into a massive earthquake. The few buildings left shake violently as they fall down, the two Evas crashing against the ground. Their armors crack and their eyes break, Unit 00 receiving massive damage. Unit 05 only falls to the ground; the waves don't affect the armor.

"The Angel is using both light and sound to attack! Both Evas will be destroyed if they don't get out of there!"

"BOTH OF YOU GET DOWN HERE!"

This, Misato's order can be heard as both Evas make their way to the launching site and prepare to be retreated. As they near the scaffolds, a third flash of light can be seen as the lightings gather around the center of the storm. A massive ball of lightings can be seen for a second, and then, only bright light.

"IT'S ATTACKING AGAIN! POWER EXCEDS 2000 MEGAWATTS!"

"DEPLOY YOUR AT FIELDS!"

The massive lighting crashes against both Evas in the blink of an eye, but the same barrier blocks the attack. The AT field defends Unit 05 for a while, but Unit 00 collapses immediately. The Unit is penetrated by the attack, making a hole in the Unit's chest.

"GET THEM OUT OF THERE!"

"The scaffold has been destroyed; the Evas must retreat out of Tokyo-3!"

"Rei, Cremina! Exit the city, get out of its attack range!"

Under a barrage of lighting shots, both Evas follow the command, running through the city, their blood emanating from their wounds as they exit Tokyo-3. They move a mile away from the city.

"Cremina, Rei, what's your state?"

On the screen, none of the two looks good: Unit 00 has a massive hole in the middle of its chest, and Unit 05's armor is entirely cracked, clearly destroyed by the sound waves. The Angel doesn't attack: it remains over the city. His shooting stopped once the Evas were too far away.

"Misato… can we get down there?"

"…No, none of the entrances are currently accessible, all of them are within the storm's range"

Both girls remain quiet, the reality of their situation dawning on them: they can't reenter the Geo Front; they have to stay there and defeat the Angel, or else they will die, the extends of their wounds killing them.

"Misato what can we do?"

Misato takes her time to answer, as the question own no true answer. They can't really do anything: attacking the Angel now would be suicide, but if they don't manage anything they will bleed until they die. There's only one solution: to fight.

"You will wait, for now. We have to defeat the Angel, and so we need a strategy. I need you two to wait, because if we do something rushed, chances are we will lose."

The screens go off, leaving the two girls in wonder. Now they ca only wait and hope Misato will come up with something.

"Okay people, we have some work to do!" With that last command the work starts: graphics, readings and analyses are their only referents.

It's truly an inhuman task. But for Misato, it's more than just work. It's her pride at stake, and after the fiasco with the eighteenth, she wasn't going to loose.

Entry Plug-Eva 01

Shinji sits in the plug, his limbs feeling numb because of the long wait. He is suddenly startled by Asuka's voice.

"Hey Idiot, any idea of what's going on?"

"Misato said Rei and Cremina are stuck up there, so she is now preparing a plan"

"Stuck? So that Angel defeated them. Well, I would have seen it coming from that English tart, but not from Wondergirl"

"Rei… Misato said she got directly hit by the Angel's attack, so she is probably wounded… I wonder if she…"

"Now you stop there, Idiot! Wondergirl isn't stupid enough to get herself killed, so stop worrying and be ready to do your job!"

"What job, we don't even know…"

"Well, it's obvious they can't do anything, so it's up to us two and this English idiot to de the job…"

"Just because I'm not speaking doesn't mean I can't hear you, Sohryu…" Dorian's voice cuts the two kids talk

"So what? I just said it's up to us to the job"

"(Sighing) Whatever…"

"Hey, can we just not fight? It's bad enough we have to be here waiting" Shinji said

Dorian and Asuka look at him through the screen, as his voice of filled with concern

"Idiot"

"I think he is right anyway: there's nothing worst than waiting in the dark"

"See Asuka! Why can't we just get along?"

"Well, if you didn't say things like last night!"

Pushing one of the buttons in the plug, Dorian cuts the conversation with the two pilots

"Happens that I'm not interested in what those two do during the night… Gross"

With those two…

"What do you mean? I didn't say anything!"

"You said you didn't care! You lied! You are always worried about the other ones!"

"Well, I chose to change, all right! I just chose to change!"

"Yeah right, like if you could just suddenly change!"

"Well I did!"

"And what the hell could have made **you **change?"

The boy goes silent as she yells her question, his mind bringing back a certain memory: it's the sight of Unit 03 being destroyed by the dummy plug, the sight of his Eva destroying his own friend, the sight of his father's betrayal… He had worked so hard to accomplish something, to be important in the eyes of his father, to matter for people, but he had been betrayed. And then, when the fourteenth Angel came, Kaji explained him the truth: he shouldn't pilot because of other people, but because he had the power to do something, to change the way things were going…

"That's… that's not important"

"Ah, so now Shinji has a big secret! I wonder what it could be?"

"It's none of your damn business!" With that, he cuts the screen and stops talking to her.

"Idiot… Shinji? Don't you dare stop talking to me, you jerk… Shinji!" She slams her fist against the plug, releasing her anger.

As she looks outside of her Eva, towards the perfectly polished green metal walls, she can a see a reflection of Unit 02, for a second, she thinks she saw a look of disdain coming form the Unit…

"Oh, shut up!"

Control Room

Misato holds a map of the area on her hands, looking through it. Mountains, rivers, cities… nothing useful to stop this Angel. She doesn't even know where the Angel's physical body is!

"Any luck finding the Angel up there, Rits?"

Ritsuko is startled by the woman's voice, as she was in deep thought while staring at the screen.

"Sort of. We found out he is actually the whole storm at the same time, but as any Angel, he owns a core, which is the probably the source of the electrostatic power he owns. Once we get the scans from the MAGI, we should be able to find the Angel's core, and therefore the weakness of it"

"So, it's just bloody waiting?"

"I would say the bloody waiting is currently for Ayanami and my daughter, Major"

The door closes as Lentai walks in, her face bearing a look of tiredness: she was directly ordered to get Judas ready if they needed it, so she's been in front of a screen for a few hours.

"Doesn't sound like you are concerned…"

"Of course I am. I'm just too... tired to show it"

"Doctor Akagi, the MAGI has finished analyzing the data from the Angel"

"Thanks, Maya. Put it on the screen"

Two images appear, one depicting the storm from a side view, showing the electrostatic activity. The other one depicts the storm from underneath it, showing the wave form pattern.

"Ummm, interesting" Ritsuko said

"Care to tell us what does that mean?" Jeyn's voice was stilled sleepy.

"Can't you figure it out on your own?"

"My eyes are closed; my mind is drifting off… No, I can't. Too tired to do so"

"Okay, the… The first screen shows the electrostatic activity, meaning the lightings generate around the brightest areas of the image. In this one, the brightest point is on the geometric center of the storm: that's where the core is. The second image shows the AT field of the Angel: it's currently covering the entire city, but you can see that when he attacks... (The screen made a sequence similar to the attack of the Angel) he opens his AT field in the center of the storm, as the lightings are on the other side of the field he has to open a release point. Literally, when he attacks, he lowers his guard."

"So, then it's settled. We will force it to attack, and when it does, one of the Evas will attack the Angel's core directly" Misato's mind quickly made up a plan

"Major, you didn't look very well at the screen. The Angel's core is about 50 meters over the hole in the field, so we would need to put an Eva right underneath the center of that storm, which is impossible. The other option is to attack from over the field, but Unit 06 is the only capable of such thing, and getting an Eva out of here and high enough to reach the storm is also impossible." Lentai's voice quickly rejected her plan. Misato kept thinking: she wasn't going to give up, not this time…

"Then, what do we do Misato?"

Misato made her mind work feverishly: she needed to attack the core of that thing, but getting a shot against it was impossible from outside of the storm. So, an Eva would have to get under the storm… so they would need covering fire. But they would need to get another Eva up there, at least…

"Can Unit 03 reach the position of the other two Evas?"

"Major, Unit 03 isn't capable of operating in coordination with manned Evas: Judas can't process so much data at the same time"

"I'm no talking about Judas; I'm talking about Unit 03"

"Well, Misato, theoretically it is within the capabilities of an Eva, but it will probably get shot, rendering it useless for the attack against the Angel"

"That's the clever part: Unit 03 will be equipped with B type equipment, as it was designed to act as increased armor, plus we will also use the Evangelion special shield and the Unit's AT field."

"Who will pilot Unit 03?"

"The Fourth Child will be the pilot"

Once again the door slid open to reveal a disgusting surprise: Gendo Ikari had just entered the room, but he had clearly heard everything.

"Commander Ikari…"

"It's a very clever plan, Major. It's perfectly viable, so we will have to use it. Section 2 has already brought the pilot, so there's no need for waiting"

"Commander, the pilot hasn't been trained how to use the AT field. I would rather recommend Sohryu or Ikari for…"Lentai was cut by Ikari

"I have decided to assign pilot Suzuhara for the task, so we will continue, Doctor, you want it or not" Ikari's order was definitive: Suzuhara would pilot Eva Unit 03.

Entry Plug- Unit 01

Shinji had fallen asleep as he waited, but he was woken up by Misato's voice.

"Shinji, Asuka, Dorian! Get ready; you will be placed on standby again!"

"What, no action for us Misato?" Asuka was clearly disappointed

"No, Commander Ikari has chosen Unit 03 for the task"

"So that computer will do our job!"

"No, it will be piloted by a common pilot"

"Who? There are no more pilots left!"

Shinji looks down to his plug, his face filled with a guilt that doesn't belong to him.

"There is one…"

"Why does this idiot know!"

"I don't know how Shinji found out, Asuka… but I will tell you myself. Unit 03 will piloted, again, by Toji Suzuhara"

Asuka goes silent, her mind working quickly. Her answer comes with a mix of disgust and worry.

"But… he doesn't know how to do it!"

"That's true"

"So… why…?"

"Because Ikari ordered it"

She goes silent for one last time, understanding that nobody can overcome Ikari's orders. She can't do anything, just give in

"Schiest…"

"Now, you three, snap out of it and get ready, if anything goes wrong, you three will have to stop the Angel on your own"

Control Room

The massive figure of Unit 03 is on the screens, as it's being prepared for it's task: the massive armor platting that belong to the B-type equipment are being installed. With one word, the second section declares the Unit is ready to operate.

"Is the pilot in the plug?"

"Yes sir"

"Insert the Entry Plug"

The room is filled with dread as the plug enters Unit 03: it's another young life on the edge of suicide, all because of Ikari. But nothing can be done: along with the special shield, the increased armor and a field he doesn't know how to use. But Toji is still calm, his mind filled with only one thought: revenge.

"The pilot is synchronizing with the Unit. Synch ratio is on 43 percent."

"Eva Unit 03 is ready for launch"

"Launch Unit 03!"

The unit is launched up the rail, the sound of the air being cut through eases Toji in the plug. His thoughts wander between fear, doubt and anger. He is afraid of piloting, as this is his first time at it. Yet he knows he has to be strong, for himself, for his sister, for everyone who depended on him piloting…

_How did I get into this?_

It had been a personal choice.

_But why?_

Because of revenge

_Really?_

Of course!

_REALLY?_

The answer never came.

"Suzuhara, you will have to get up there and run as fast as you can towards Units 00 and 05. If the Angel makes a shot against you, you will only have one chance to defend yourself with that shield: a second shot and you are dead. If you use your AT field you have a better chance at a second defense, but don't risk it"

"Eva Unit 03 is ready"

"5 seconds till he reaches surface"

"4 seconds"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Surface reached!"

The light enters the Entry Plug through the screens. It's a diminished light, as the storm covers most of Tokyo-3. Taking a split second, Toji does the only thing he can do now.

Run

"RUN KID!"

Unit 03 dashes off from the scaffold, running madly to leave the city. A barrage of lighting shots attacks the Unit, leaving a trail of burning streets due to the Angel's attacks. Then, a flash of light shines in the storm, as all of the Angel's attacks gather around the center and prepare one all-mighty shot.

"SUZUHARA, USE THE SHIELD!"

In another split second, the Angel's attack crosses the skies of Tokyo-3. The shot is directly pointed towards the Evangelion. In a second, Unit 03 removes the shield from its back and wields as its only defense.

"Help me God…"

In a moment, shorter than a blink, the massive lighting attack impacts, sending Tokyo-3 into a massive flash of white light, against the intended target: Unit 03.

"SUZUHARA, HOLD ON!"

The Evangelion crouches to the ground, sending a roar of pure pain while it holds closely to its last defense. In another blink, the attack has ended. The massive shield has suffered some damage, but it has survived, along with its bearer.

"Suzuhara, get out of the city!"

Unit 03 runs once again, this time even more desperately. The Unit manages to reach the outskirts of the city, but the Angel prepares a second, full-force lighting shot.

"SUZUHARA, IT'S SHOOTING AGAIN!"

For the fifth time that day, the incredible power of thousands of lightings crosses the skies of Tokyo-3, blinding the city. The attack leaves the city's perimeter: it's going to be a direct shot again.

The next second is crucial, as the Eva makes a daring move.

In one single second, the Eva holds the shield against the shot and makes a backwards jump, trying to escape the explosion point.

CRASH

The shot impacts the ground, missing Unit 03. The massive explosion pushes the Unit further out of the Angel's range, sending the Unit into safety.

"GREAT! Now, Suzuhara, hand the shield to Unit 00; Rei will be defending Unit 05. Cremina will shoot against the Angel and…"

"And I will do what?"

"You will have to get under the storm again and force it to shoot" Ikari's voice allowed the truth to come out.

The words sunk in Toji like a bunch of rocks: again, he would have to risk his life under that storm, without any protection this time, save the armor of his Unit… then, he sees the storm: the lightings travel through the storm, from cloud to cloud, showing off it's incredible electric power… it's taunting him, the Angel is taunting him.

And, in his desire of revenge, he gives in to the taunting

"Ok, I will do it"

For the second time in the day, the control room falls into looks of dread: the kid will die, unarguably, but he will also die because of his own wishes…

"Get ready"

Unit 00 now holds the massive shield; Unit 05 is crouched behind it, manning the positron rifle, ready to shoot.

"Okay. Suzuhara, you will make a run through the city as fast as you can. You must not get shot until you reach the center of the city, then you will have to force the Angel into attacking again. Cremina will shot to deflect the attack, and then, we will use the scaffold to propel you into a jump so you can reach the Angel's core and destroy it. It has to be perfectly timed: the second you see that shot deflected, you get over the scaffold and ready to jump. Got it?"

"Yes Misato"

"Okay, you have one minute. Then, we start"

Toji braces himself, and considers the situation: he is going to get himself killed if he fails even for one second… he is operating next to Ayanami, whom he knows, owns some experience in the subject, and next to Cremina Lentai, who is also on a first time situation… chances are probably against them.

Control Room

"You sure he will make it?" Ritsuko's allows only one emotion to be expressed: concern.

"He is fuelled by revenge and anger… I think he has a fair chance. But God knows that if he fails, we can't make a big deal out of it. After all, there are still three pilots down here, and Judas can use any Eva…" Misato's voice owns a fake confidence, trying to comfort Akagi's doubts.

"We won't need any other pilot, Suzuhara will do the job he is been assigned to. Plus, if anything goes wrong, it won't really matter" Gendo's voice has sent everyone into another moment of dread: NERV no longer cares for the pilots, just their own objectives…

"One minute is up. We must start, Major"

"….Okay. Suzuhara, get ready. Cremina, aim for the possible way of the shot, but don't fire until he has reached position. Rei, if the Angel attacks, you must defend Unit 05"

The massive storm is now quiet, clearly waiting for the attack of the Evangelions. Unit 03 is currently on the borders of the Angel's range. In a few moments, he will have to cross half the city, dodge the shots of the Angel, force an attack and jump to attack the Angel's core.

"Ready?

"Yes Major"

"All ready Misato"

"…I'm ready"

"Okay. Begin!"

With Misato's order, the three Evas prepare: Unit 03 runs through the city with swiftness, desperate to reach the center. Unit 00 prepares the shield and Unit 05 aims for the Angel's attack

"Suzuhara, five seconds till you reach the center. Cremina, get ready…"

"The Angel's attacking Unit 03. Power readings have gone off the scale!"

"SUZUHARA, USE THE AT FIELD!"

The same flash of light runs through the city as the lighting falls to the ground, seeking for Unit 03. The Unit comes to a complete stop, as Toji prepares to deploy the field. In a split second, the familiar hexagon pattern appears around the Unit, ready to defend it.

BUM

The lighting crashes against the field, the waves trying to penetrate it.

"Waveform pattern of the AT field is weakening! HE WON'T HOLD"

"SUZUHARA, GET OUT OF THE WAY, REACH THE CENTER!"

"Unknown object nearing Unit 03!"

With the sound of metal crashing, the massive Evangelion shield reaches Unit 03. In the course of it's flying, the shield blocked the shot from the Angel, neutralizing it. Now, Unit 03 stands, some of it's armor damaged, with the destroyed shield near it. Toji looks at the shield: Ayanami used Unit 00 to throw the shield so he could defend himself

"SUZUHARA, MOVE!"

Unit 03 runs through the city once again. In a few steps, it reaches the center of the city, the massive storm's hole right over him. Beyond the hole, he can see the Angel's core: a blazing blue sphere.

"Suzuhara, prepare to jump! Cremina, get ready, your shot must deflect the Angel's one!"

Light flashes again over the city as the Angel prepares the next shot. Underneath him, Unit 03 prepares to dodge or jump: it all depends on Cremina's accuracy.

In the split second that takes for the Angel to attack, the unthinkable happens. The shot crosses the sky just as before, but with a different target: Unit 05.

"CREMINA, COUNTER ATTACK!"

The girl does nothing, as she is unable to target the shot's way in the time she has. Then the shot impacts, but it has missed it's intended target. The impacted: Unit 00.

"Unit 00 won't hold, it's too damaged!"

Rei can't hear the words, but instead she hears Cremina's voice.

"Ayanami, get out of the way!"

"Pilot Lentai…? You could die if I get out!"

"GET OUT! You are no good defending!"

"What!"

The next she knows, the stinging pain in her chest subsides as Unit 00 is thrown to the ground, Unit 05 taking her place.

"Pilot Lentai!"

"Ayanami, get to the gun!"

Unit 00 stands up and moves quickly to the gun, waiting for Misato's order.

Luckily for them, the woman's mind has worked up her master plan.

"Ayanami, get ready to shoot. Cremina, you will have to step out when Rei shoots. Toji, Rei's shot will cause the Angel's attack to stop, and then you will jump!"

"Major! Armor integrity of Unit 05 won't hold any longer!"

"REI SHOOT!"

Stepping away from the all-mighty shot, Unit 05 walks out of the beam's way. As she does, Rei fires her shot, making it's way to the lighting concentration on the field's hole. The shot hits home, as the lighting ball explodes in a massive lighting release.

"The Angel's field has weakened! The field's center has lost cohesion!"

"Suzuhara, get ready! All the power to the scaffold"

As Unit 03 reaches the scaffold, it backs off about a 100 meters, and then, it rises up with unbelievable speed.

"Suzuhara, jump! Aim for the hole in the field!"

Unit 03 jumps away as the scaffold reaches the surface, ascending into the skies. The Unit reaches the AT field barrier height, crossing through the hole

"Suzuhara, attack the Angel's core!"

In one single stab of the it's knife, Unit 03 blows the Angel's core, destroying the sphere. The remains turn into flashing lightings as the Angel makes one last attack.

"The storm has reached electric activity at 200.000 megawatts! It's releasing all electrostatic energy!"

For the last time, the city is whitened by the flashing light of the storm, until it vanishes, releasing thousands of lightings at the same time. In one perfectly timed moment, they all hit the ground, shaking the city and sending it into a massive explosion.

For a second, all screens go blank in NERV, the shaking altering the reception. Next thing, the storm has disappeared, leaving only scattered, peaceful clouds. But the city is another story: the lightings have damaged it dramatically, altering not only the city but the landscape as well. Buildings damaged here and there, fallen structures, blistered streets, it's all the result of one single, last attack.

"The 19th Angel has been destroyed"

The price of destroying it: three extensively damaged Evangelions, and the corresponding pilots.

Entry Plug-Unit 01

As Shinji felt the trembling inside the plug, he also heard the voice of Asuka, as he had unlocked the screens while he was asleep.

"See Idiot? That's how they win: because they listen to Misato and the other ones"

He had been asleep the entire battle, so he hadn't heard anything of what happened. Apparently, they had destroyed the Angel, but now Asuka was talking to him, so he had a bigger trouble in his hands.

"I really don't get how you can say you don't care about what other people think or say. I think you are just trying to bother by lying to me. Now isn't that right Idiot?"

That's it. Shinji had had it with Asuka's attitude.

"Enough! God damn it Asuka, you think I just chose to change from one day to the other one just to bother you? You can't be that self-centered! Some times, people have other reasons that just aren't all about you!"

"Well, if you actually told me so, then I would know what your bloody reasons are!"

"ALL RIGHT! You want to know, fine! I will tell you! It's because of Kaji, all right! The God damned Kaji who died! Yeah, happens that he told me it was wrong to pilot for other people! That I should pilot because things shouldn't be how they were! Everyone was going to die, and I had the power to do something, so I should pilot to save them, not for them to like me! I don't care if people don't like me piloting, because for once in my life, I have the power to change things!"

Asuka is taken back by Shinji's sudden outburst. She understands she pushed him too much, but… Kaji had told him that. She had admitted she didn't like Kaji anymore, but she knew Kaji had been a source of some wisdom for everyone. If Shinji had found some strength, she shouldn't screw it.

"Shinji… I'm… I'm sorry. For this one time, I think.. I think you are right. Perhaps, perhaps they aren't that important. But that wasn't the problem: they spoke badly about me, so I jus expected you would have the decency to… respond"

"Asuka, you still have that folder?"

"…Yeah"

"Then let's look at it. Tonight, if you want"

With a silent nod, Asuka gives the boy a small smile. It's barely a movement of her lips, but for Shinji, it's one of his greatest successes till now.

NERV Hospital-Room 303

Doctors, nurses, surgeons…they all continue to come in and out of the room, as the occupants: Toji Suzuhara, Rei Ayanami and Cremina Lentai have been extensively wounded fighting the last Angel. Suzuhara has minor burns on his skin, result of the explosion resulting from the core's destruction. Ayanami and Lentai are worst: the direct shot against both of them has leaved deep wounds in a very sensitive area. The doctors declared they would make it, but it would take longer. Now, another sort of people is entering the room: NERV people. Among them: Misato, Shinji, Asuka, Dorian and Jeyn Lentai. The first three move towards Rei and Toji's bed, which are contiguous. Jeyn and Dorian sit next to Cremina's bed.

"You know? I thought she would fail. Yeah, I thought she didn't really care about this any longer, so my guesses were on her dying or walking away" Jeyn's voice, although concerned, revealed a total lack of faith.

"It's just plain wrong for you not to trust your daughter, Mrs. Lentai" Dorian's answer was careless: he was concentrated on the sleeping girl in the hospital bed

"It's not that I don't trust her, she told me she didn't care anymore. Bu it seems she does care a little, at least. Plus, I don't know if it was brave or stupid of hers to defend Ayanami"

"I would it was neither: she is just careless of her own life"

"That's probably my fault: I raised her so she would lack of fear"

"Why?"

"Because fear is the natural catalyst of all feelings: humans invented machines, objects, laws, Gods, all because of fear, all because they felt something else that was generated from their fears. So I raised her fearless, lacking of such a feeling. It doesn't mean she lacks of feelings, you know that, but she lacks that particular one"

"How can someone lack of the basis of something and own all of its ramifications?"

"I don't know, I just know she does"

Lentai takes a look at the boy, finding something that shouldn't be there: anger. The kid is angry with her daughter, when she herself is glad that Cremina is alive. It doesn't make any sense

"You mad at her?"

"Sort of: it's like I'm glad she is alive, but this gladness comes from her doing something incredibly stupid, so I'm mad at her for that"

"You said you didn't think it was stupid"

"I made up my mind"

Lentai gives in, accepting the boy's answer despite it not making any sense. Somehow, she is only glad, nothing else. But it isn't a great feeling, just moderately glad, like if she had just gotten something unimportant solved. Somehow, just as her daughter doesn't care about her, Jeyn doesn't care about her daughter. That was probably the reason of their relationship: they continuously hurt each other, so they couldn't get along

"Kid, you aren't mad at me any longer?"

"Of course I am, but we have a common cause here: Cremina's health. So stop wondering about it and just let it be"

It was a shared moment of understanding, but deep inside her, Lentai knew that Dorian would never stop hating her for Demian's death. Plus, she knew her concern for Cremina's health would never match Dorian's, so their understanding was a lie.

"I have to go to NERV, kid. Tell her I came by if she asks. Bye" Grabbing her coat, Lentai leaved the room. Meanwhile, next to Toji's bed, some chat was going on.

"It was some good work, Suzuhara"

"Thank you Misato! I think so too" Toji was seriously cheered by Misato's presence, but Asuka being there was a real pain for him.

"Don't praise yourself, stooge. You just got lucky Misato and that British girl though of something useful and made a plan. You were just the executer here" Asuka couldn't let this one slip, oh no, she had to screw the moment for him.

"Well, I like to think I'm a better executer than you then, harpy"

"What did you just said!"

"You heard me"

Some sounds of fighting went through the room as Asuka tried to hit Toji, while Shinji and Misato contained her.

On the other side, some moving could be heard. Apparently, Cremina Lentai had just awoken. Slowly, words came from her mouth, but the people on the other side of the room were too busy in their fight.

"…My…objective…is"

"Cremina!" Dorian's voice allowed all of his relief to express itself

"…Dorian? Is that you?"

"Yes, Cremina, thank God you are all right!"

"I'm all right? I feel like I'm almost dead and you tell me I'm all right?"

Apparently, Cremina's dark sense of humor never abandoned her.

"…Such a stupid joke you made"

"You are smiling anyway"

"Cause you are all right"

"Awww, how corny of yours!"

"Cremina, it's no time to be joking, you should rest"

"Awww, come on, let's talk a little"

"Fine, but for a few minutes only. About… your battle"

"Speaking of it, I think I did pretty well"

"You know, your mother and I had he same doubt: we didn't know if what you did was brave or stupid"

Cremina caught the slight anger in his voice

"Are you mad?"

"Cremina, you could have died. You told me you weren't stupid enough to get yourself killed, but you are doing just that"

"Because I had to! There's no point in fighting if I can't take any risks!"

"Does the risk have to be you dying?"

"…No, but…"

"But nothing. Cremina, you have to stop doing such stupid things: it was the same on London, you just crossed the whole city everyday mindless of where you were going or your own location. I had to look for you all day, and I next thing I know, you were in some street you didn't knew anything about, not even realizing that!"

Cremina is taken back by Dorian: he is right. She did use to wander around London without any sense of where she was, but… it wasn't because she was careless, it was because she knew that, eventually, she would find her way home, because she knew Dorian was always looking for her… he was her safety device of sorts.

"Well, at least I know that if I ever come close to death, you will be worried enough to help me"

Her tactic worked, as she saw the boy's face turned to a very bright red. Her master card was always forcing him into some romance-insinuating situation.

"Well, it's only natural, you are my friend…"

"Yeah, well, it's good to know you are worried about me. I will try and be more careful, but Dorian…"

"Yeah?"

"Stop insinuating on me"

Blushing furiously, the boy leaves the room, quietly closing it so no one would notice. As for Cremina, she faked being asleep so the other ones wouldn't bother her.

"You bloody stooge! You just think you are better than me, but we will see!"

"We will se that I'm better than you!"

"_DUMMKOPF! _I'm going to...!" The rest of the fraise never came as Misato blocked her mouth.

"That's it! Can't you just be glad this worked out?"

"Okay, okay. Good for you, stooge" Asuka abandoned the room, clearly upset.

"That was some daring doings, Suzuhara. I have to agree, very good job" Intend on leaving both of the kids alone, Misato left after her comment. This left only Shinji and Toji.

"So…"

"So…"

"Shinji?"

"Yes?"

"About piloting… I know you don't want me to, but it's just… important. It's important to me: as a pilot, when I'm in that plug, I just feel… powerful. Strong. Like if all the strength that Angel took away from me suddenly came back to me. I know you don't like so, but could you…?"

"Toji, if you want me to say it's okay with me, fine. But swear to me you are doing this because you really want to"

"I do"

"Then I guess I just have to allow you, right?"

"Thank you Shinji"

With a silent nod, Shinji walks out of the room, leaving only the quietness of the medical equipment. This time, it's a sweet silence, not like in the control room, because, for now, everything is fine.

Midnight-Shinji's Room

The sound of sheets being turned can be heard. It's the sound of Shinji and Asuka, sharing a small moment of calmness. In front of them lies the open folder containing the analysis made by Judas: but this time the context is different. Having accepted Shinji's words, Asuka now reads the reports light-heartedly, making a joke here and there, getting a little mad over this and that, but it's a moment of understanding.

Until both of them catch the same sheet, their hands touching each other. Now, their moment has been broken, not because of a fight, but because of both of them wishes to push the moment further.

"Shinji…" The girl's eyes close as she curves her lips slightly, waiting for him to advance. For a split second, Shinji's mind has the most stupid thought.

_Remember to breathe this time_

Then, slowly, he nears Asuka, his mind starting to doubt with every centimeter he advances.

_I mustn't run away_

_But I want to…_

_Because I'm scared of her._

_Of rejection_

You said you didn't care about other people's thoughts

_This different_

How?

_Because some else is directly involved. I mean.. I'm kissing her_

Not yet. Plus, you know you will run anyway

Shinji's mind makes another daring move, and faster now, he closes the distance between them, his lips touching hers softly.

The time seems longer for Shinji, but the kiss only lasts a few seconds. Asuka separates the kiss, her mind filled with a happiness she doesn't remember feeling in many years.

Once again, they kiss, Asuka closing the distance this time. The kiss is shorter, as Asuka breaks again and leaves this time, but she makes sure to give the boy a smile before she leaves.

Shinji knows that perhaps this time; it will mean something….for both of them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Congratulations, Jeyn Lentai will die in the end. Yeah, I need her alive for a while, but she will die, or at least get into a pretty crappy situation. Consider yourself screwed, Jeyn Lentai, cause' I'm gonna kill ya!

Once again, sorry for the massive wait, and feel free to review.


	11. Looking Back and Forward

To Him0nky2012: For as much as I think the 19th wasn't very creative either, I swear to God I've never found a storm Angel in fanfiction. Perhaps I've read too few fanfics, or you too many.

Read and Review

Looking Back and Forward

About a week later

The sound of heavy machinery working around the city of Tokyo-3 can be heard miles away. The dramatic destruction brought by the 19th Angel's last attack has left the city in the edge of disappearing. Yet a small part of the city has survived, untouched by the attack: it is a small, almost meaningless park. Yet it represents more than just survival, it represents the ability of nature to continue living. It is a life example of the will to live. The same will that constructed the city, NERV, the Evas… all made because of the will to survive.

The park was renamed, now called "Life Park". Yet someone was not content with the name

"Why the hell "life park"?! Don't we count in this? Our names should be here Idiot!"

It is the voice of Asuka Langley Sohryu, clearly upset as she and Shinji walk through the park.

"Asuka, it's not our decision. If they want it to be named Life park then…"

"It's not fair! I mean, we are the ones who risk their lives in every battle with those things, and they go and take us for granted!"

"Asuka…"

"No, you know what? Just stay quiet!"

Shinji curses himself quietly: why did he invite her for a walk? Oh, yeah, because he was interested in her… well, now he had to deal with the consequences of going through the only park left in the city.

"Asuka, anyway, it's not that important. Remember: it's more important that you think good of yourself than everyone else"

Who was this Shinji who actually had some confidence on himself? Apparently Kaji had really talked some sense into him. Also, she had to admit this Shinji was better than the last one.

"Yeah, I mean they are all idiots in the end"

"Right"

Shinji relaxed for a second. This was definitely an improvement from her yelling at him all the time.

"They sort of remind me to my father"

"Why?"

"Because, when I was young, he abandoned me because he was seeking for his own good. This people are the same: always looking for what they like, bypassing what's important"

Asuka spends a few seconds quiet: Shinji never spoke about his father, and the hint of sadness in his voice was very clear. He was sharing some of his past, so why not…?

"Well, I have never liked my father, but not because he didn't care for me: he did. My problem was he didn't care for my mother"

Shinji understood she had to be talking about her real mother, not the one who called her once from Germany. The mother who had given birth to her.

"Why? Did they argue a lot?"

"No. My mother went through a disease, and it was declared she would probably die, so my father lost all hope or love for her. Then, when she died, he… no, sorry Shinji I can't tell you"

Asuka looks towards the ground, hiding her face from Shinji. Perhaps it's easier for the Third Child, but Asuka is still troubled by her past.

"You don't have to tell me, Asuka. We can just talk about something else"

"Well, then…what about that storm? I'm still mad because we didn't get to fight!"

"Well, just look at the consequences: Rei, Toji and Cremina are all in the hospital, and their Evas are seriously damaged. Did you want that?"

"It would have been funnier than just staying down there"

"Asuka, having fun is not the important part of piloting!"

"I know. I was just bothering you"

She gives the boy a grin, but Shinji doesn't see it, as he has come to a complete stop.

"Shinji… what is it?"

In the small lake that lies in the middle of the park, a massive, black and red colored piece of metal can be seen. It takes a while, but Asuka understands what the object is: it is the wrist of Unit 03, blood still covering it. The wrist was probably separated when the Angel made its last attack.

Shinji stands still, his mind frozen by the sight, as the memory of Unit 01 destroying the so-called thirteenth Angel comes to his mind. The images of blood and gore replay in his mind, until he manages to get a hold on himself.

"Asuka…let's go home"

The boy walk away from the sight, but Asuka doesn't follow. She waits a little, and then she runs to catch up. She grabs the boy's hand and stops him.

"Shinji… it's wrong to let it haunt you forever"

"..I… I know. But I just can't see it anymore… I still remember it…"

"Then let's make it easier. If I tell you about my problems, you tell me about yours. If you don't wan tot, then we do something else: we forget about it, and just stop looking at the past"

Shinji thinks about the girl's proposal: it's either conciliating with their past, or letting it go. But his past isn't something he wants to share, and he knows he will never forget it. So…

"That's it. You know what? I will make it even easier for you. I will tell you about my problems, and then you can choose."

"Asuka…"

"My biggest problem with my father was him not caring about my mother, yes. But that's because I always knew he gave up on her. The woman he is married to now was my mother's doctor when she was sick. Oh yeah, happens that my mother wasn't sick: she was… mentally wrong. Something that happened when she activated Unit 02"

It wasn't all the truth: she didn't talk about the doll her mother owned, or what the doll was to her… but that was out of the matter: it was something she would take with her to the grave.

"Asuka…"

"So well, that's my story. I know it's pretty sad, but if I don't admit it and move on, I will always be hunted by it. It's wrong to keep such things with you forever"

"I… I guess I will tell you. When I was young... my mother died because she herself activated Unit 01, because she was absorbed by it, because she merged with it. I have talked to her, or at least I think so, when I'm inside Unit 01. She has always given me strength, but she once told me this was her idea from the beginning. So… she killed herself so she could remain with me inside the Eva. Because of that I guess I'm sort of mad at her, because she abandoned me, and then my father did the same"

"Shinji…"

"Then I thought that by piloting I could finally be important to my father, but he just chose to betray me. He lied to me, and I believed him…"

"Shinji…"

"Can we go home now, Asuka?"

The hurt in his voice is also expressed in his face, as tears threaten to leave his eyes. Asuka gives him a silent nod. Perhaps it hadn't been a total success, but he was slowly allowing his secrets to be shared.

NERV's Fourth Branch-UK

Inside the massive, underground complex that forms the Fourth Branch, the so-called construction plant of NERV, a man walks through the hall that overviews the containment cages. The man in question owns long brown hair, pale skin and a pair of cold black eyes. The man takes out his NERV id and, for a second, the name can be seen on the card. He is Professor Albert Kazegawa, the man behind both Custom Evas. Kazegawa makes his way through the containment cage, nearing the incomplete Evangelion that lies in the cage. It is his personal duty to oversee the development of his creations: the Second Mass Produced Evangelion Series.

"You know, I never thought I would see you working with Evas any longer, Professor" The voice is a cold, knowing one. It is the same voice that crossed SEELE's meeting room a few days before. It is the voice of Keolan Lentai.

"Mrs. Lentai, how…surprising of yours to be here"

"Don't lie to me Kazegawa. You want me out of here already, don't you?"

"Well, it's not like you are a very pleasant presence"

"Can't argue with that"

The woman walks near the Eva, intend on taking a look at it. The Eva is different from any other one: a mix of the production models and the first Eva series. The whale like head is gone, replaced by one similar to that of Unit 03. In similarity of the 5th and 19th Angel, the Eva is armed with a small positron rifle on its left arm. Like the first series, the massive back packs hide the wings of the Eva. The rest of the design is the same as in the first series, yet something different can be noticed: the Eva is somehow skinnier, showing a smaller armor platting.

"It seems sort of… fragile"

"It lacks of the standard armor platting, as it uses a very thin one to defend itself, but you assured me the new dummy plug system would be able to deploy an AT field, so it should compensate"

"Yes, the new system. Those made in shape of Kaworu Nagisa don't work very well with this new series, so SEELE and my company prepared a new. I must say, I expect it to work perfectly this time"

The man nods in silent agreement as he watches the contiguous containment cages. In each of the other five cages lies another Mass Produced Eva of the new series, all of them still incomplete. His work had been limited to designing and building them, but in his work he had found out the true reason for such amount of Evas: they were to, eventually, be used to "evolve mankind".

"What use can my Evas have in the evolution of mankind?"

"Kazegawa, that's no subject to be discussed. You know about the Instrumentality Project, so stop asking stupid questions"

"To use the power of Angels and mankind's own wishes to join in one, single mind, complemented by each other. That's the data I found, but it's pretty unspecific"

"There's no need for specifics. The project will join all human minds into one, that's all you need to know."

"I've heard from Jeyn Lentai that Ikari has a different view of the project, so SEELE is considering betraying Ikari."

"SEELE's plans are none of your business. But now that you know, I guess I can let you find out some. In the end, Ikari will probably try to implement his own concept of Instrumentality before us, so SEELE will answer"

"As in a…armed answer?"

"It could be implied"

"Then NERV is going to fight against SEELE. Is that what you are telling me?"

"No: Ikari is going to fight against the rest of mankind."

"Ikari? Why?"

"Because NERV will our ally at the last moment: all Mass Produced Evas will be the all-mighty sword that will be brandished by SEELE. That's your work: you are the blacksmith that forges the weapons of SEELE."

"It's a poetic way to say I'm the one who makes the guns here"

"Guns kill, but Evas will be the salvation of mankind"

"Then tell, which Eva will save mankind"

"The Eva Series and Unit 01"

"Why unit 01?"

"Have you ever read _A Brave New World?"_

"Yes"

"Then you understand the process of human conditioning?"

"In a way, yes, but…"

"There are not buts in here, Kazegawa. Just as people are created and raised for specific jobs in that world, Ikari has raised his son, the pilot of Unit 01, to be the human that will initiate Instrumentality"

"So a kid will be the salvation of humans?"

"With SEELE behind him and the Eva Series on his side"

"What about the other Children?"

"That is for my daughter in-law to decide"

"Why Jeyn?"

"Because she will be the one to drive Instrumentality before handing it over to the Third Child, so the destiny of the other Children will be on her hands"

"So you are telling me… that another son of mine could die in the hands of Jeyn Lentai?"

The woman doesn't answer, merely leaves the cage, leaving Kazegawa alone. He is left to think and wonder: Jeyn Lentai will drive Instrumentality in the beginning, so the fate of all pilots will be on her hands, his last son included.

_So just like Demian, Dorian will die because of Lentai's ambition_

Bu Instrumentality is his last hope: if SEELE had promised him anything, it was the power to see his son again, Demian. Perhaps, Instrumentality could return him Dorian, the son who had escaped from him.

Because, in reality, he had lost both of his sons when Judas killed Demian. Instrumentality was his last hope.

Next day-School-IIA classroom

"Stand, bow, sit"

The command was followed every morning when the teacher came in, as everyone prepared themselves for the school day: it would be a torture, but the students had found some ways to avoid getting bored: chit-chatting through the laptops system was their common entertainment. Talk was mainly now about the last battle in the city: it had been impressing to be locked for hours and then see the remains of the city scorched by a storm.

(Script Format A/n: It's instant messenger, don't blame me for using script)

(I will be using the initials of every name for the script)

AS: Idiot, you there?

SI: Yeah

AS: Good, we have some things to talk about. Misato said we have a synch test today, so once we get out of here; we've got to run to NERV

SI: I know

TS has entered the conversation

TS: A synch test? Count me in!

AS: It's not for you stooge! Misato called for me and Shinji!

TS: Yeah, "Misato" called you two to be together in the test…

AS: WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!

TS: Oh, nothing…lovebirds

SI: Toji, knock it off.

TS: Okay… but I'm going to the test anyway

AS: You weren't called for it!

TS: Still, I know I have to go.

AS: I swear stooge, if I see you around there…

TS: I will go anyway.

SI: Let him go, there's no point on worrying

AS: Grrrrgh, all right! He can go! But don't do anything stupid down there, jock!

AS has left the conversation

TS: What's her problem? Can't tolerate some competition?

SI: She is just that way…

NERV- Gendo's Office

"Professor Albert Kazegawa sent word of his progress: apparently, the second Eva series will be ready in a few months, so the old men must be making their plans already"

Fuyutski's voice can be heard in the office as he gives his report to Commander Ikari

"The second Eva series… the dummy plug for those things was accepted by Kazegawa? It's pretty surprising"

"Kazegawa doesn't know the nature of the new dummy plug, so chances are he approved it without any knowledge of it's secret"

"Our scenario is still untouched: the second Eva series won't be a problem if we retain the Custom Evangelions and their pilots"

"So, as long as we own enough Evas you think we own the advantage?"

"An Evangelion piloted by a human has the power to deploy an AT field, go berserk, be part of a strategy and other uncountable functions that the Mass Produced Evas don't own. As long as the Evangelions can hold the Mass Produced Series away from Terminal Dogma, we will win"

"What about Unit 01? We won't be able to use it to counter attack the Eva Series, so I would say it's 5 against fifteen"

"We know that Kazegawa brought down thee of those things without any combat experience, so why should we worry?"

"But… Instrumentality is still at risk. Perhaps it's time to take some precautions, avoid possible scenarios"

"What's your point, Fuyutski?"

"Albert Kazegawa informed me that Jeyn Lentai will in charge of initiating Instrumentality on SEELE's side. So, I say we should get rid of her before she turns into a threat"

"Fuyutski, according to the British standards, how many Evas are complete?"

"In British eyes, only two"

"Then it's necessary to complete the other four, or else we won't stand a chance when the time comes. For that, we will need Jeyn Lentai. Plus, it will give us an excuse to keep one of the pilots away from piloting"

"Which pilot?"

"When the time comes, we will know"

"Ikari, what's your true thought now?"

"I'm thinking of the future, my friend. I'm thinking of **our **view of Instrumentality. All of the delays are necessary for us to evolve humankind"

Thinking feverishly, Fuyutski leaves the room.

_If Jeyn Lentai drives Instrumentality before the Third Child, there might be a chance we won't have anything to work with when the time comes._

Control Room

The room is quiet as everyone leaves for the moment, the screens go off and a silent figure, mixed up between the people who are leaving, enters the room. It is the figure of Rei Ayanami, carrying two cards in her hand. One, belonging to her, and the other one, belonging to Jeyn Lentai. During the briefing before battling the 19th Angel, she had managed to steal the id card. Now, she was in front of the know-it-all MAGI to find out the truth.

She types silently, trying to remain unknown. She types until the MAGI asks for her security clearance. Typing the code in the card, the system welcomes Jeyn Lentai, ignorant of the true user. The card gives the girl Alpha level clearance, a level here she will easily find her answers.

Search: Angel

A massive response, including a detailed description, appears, but she finds her answer in a more simple area: a list of the detected Angels. The first one, defined as Adam, appears to be a massive giant of light, very similar to the Evangelions. The description is brief, as most of the data is about his involvement in the Second Impact. He was declared destroyed after the Second Impact.

"_He never left Antarctica. It wasn't him"_

She continues her search and comes to the next Angel: the image shows a pink colored, massive human shaped Angel crucified in a cross, yellow blood flowing from a wound in its chest. The Angel is named Lilith, and most of the info talks about the importance of this Angel in Instrumentality. Rei knew about Ikari's plan, but she wasn't allowed to talk about it, let alone inquire in the MAGI database. The next lines have the answer she is been looking for:

_The Second Angel managed to escape from Terminal Dogma shortly after the death of Yui Ikari. The last records of the Terminal show the Angel still locked in the cross, then the records go blank, and next thing the Angel has escaped the Terminal, intend on destroying Unit 01. Lilith was contained by young Pilot Rei Ayanami, a four year old. The Angel managed to shortly reach Unit 01 before being contained, and it has been implied that some of the abnormalities in the Unit's behavior are due to this contact. Pilot Rei Ayanami piloted Unit 00, this being the only time this incarnation ever piloted._

Incarnation?

The only time that incarnation piloted?

But, why incarnation?

An incarnation is the physical appearance of a respective consciousness in a body or place, regardless of it being the correct place or body.

That was the definition she knew, but how did that apply to her?

She didn't know, but at least it explained her some of her doubts: the dreams she had. Many times she had dreamed of situations that seemed familiar to her, the most common one being her, coming out of a liquid of sorts, struggling to breathe, as thousands of red eyes stared at her, female giggling being the only sound in the room.

_An incarnation… is that why I think my life just started one day when I was fifteen?_

Because she was definitely fifteen the last time she had seen those red eyes look at her.

"All personnel from the Control Room please return to your respective terminals, a synch test will be held at 1700 hours."

Rei is startled by the command, and quickly runs away from the room, closing the search I the process. Soon after her, the common occupants of the room start arriving: Ritsuko, Maya, Shigeru and Hyuga. She manages to escaper the room by hiding underneath uncountable desks, and she makes her way towards the lockers room.

Lockers Room

"Ummm, Toji. My name is Toji Suzuhara"

Toji shakes Dorian's hand as the two meet for the first time. It's surprising how interested the Sixth Child is on this newcomer. But it didn't caught him off guard: Jeyn had threatened to replace him for another pilot, so he knew there had to be another child. Yet what surprises him the most is the number: he is the Fourth Child, not the Ninth.

On Toji's side, he can only be perplexed. Kensuke had managed to find out about this kid: apparently, he was a prodigious Eva pilot that came out of nowhere. Yet Shinji had told him that Dorian was not a talkative person, so it didn't make sense that he just went up to him and introduced himself.

"Suzuhara…"

"Yes?"

"Why… why are you numbered the fourth?"

While preparing his answer, Toji saw Shinji freeze next to him.

"I… I was chosen as the Fourth Child because I'm not exactly new on this: I piloted Eva long time before you came, but I only did it once"

Then the Fourth Child was the one who had almost lost Unit 03. Jeyn had told Dorian about a "pilot who allowed Unit 03 to be possessed by an Angel". So, this was the pilot who was attacked by an Angel inside his Eva… a very clever trick.

"Suzuhara, about…"

"All pilots report to the Entry Plugs"

As the command said, the three pilots went to the plugs, just like the female pilots next to them.

Control Room

"What's the point of a mix-up test?" Misato's voice was clearly annoyed: her only free evening in the whole week had just been screwed by a synch test.

"Currently, none. All of the Evas and pilots are on perfect state, so there should be no need for one pilot to use another Eva" Ritsuko didn't understand: what was the point of such a test now? It had been directly ordered by Commander Ikari, so some sort of motive had to be under all of this.

"If the order came from Ikari, there's nothing we can do. Only follow the command. Plus, I think the results will be very interesting" Jeyn made her own comment, clearly more interested in the test

"You think something interesting will happen?"

"It's about Evangelions. There's always something interesting going on with them"

_Since when the woman who hated Evangelions chose to care about them?_

"Doctor Akagi, all pilots are ready"

"Get me in com. With them"

The screen reveals six new small windows, as each one gives her access to one of the pilots.

"Okay all of you, there's been a change of plans: Commander Ikari has directly ordered to turn this into a mix up test: you will abandon your respective plugs and go to a new one. Each will be assigned to a different Eva"

Deep inside her, Ritsuko hoped the words: "Ikari ordered" would avoid any confrontation.

"WHAT?!"

But Asuka was Asuka; there was no way around that.

"Asuka, it's a direct order from the Commander, you will abandon the plug, or we will get you out of there ourselves and you will not participate of the test"

Ritsuko chose to be direct: it was going along the order or getting out of here. Apparently, she managed to get Asuka quiet.

"But…"

"Asuka, either you stay and do as ordered, or you get out of here"

Finally giving up, the girl left the plug.

_For once, I have to thank that man for saving me a fight with the devil._

"Okay, now, we are going to put each one of you in a different plug. The MAGI will decide the most useful combination"

Some typing was heard around the room, as they prepared the decision. Then, the MAGI gave its selection.

"Rei"

"Yes?"

"You are to enter Unit 06"

"All right"

If anything, the girl showed only a slight feeling of surprise: Unit 06 was supposedly a Custom Eva, so chances were she wouldn't get good results.

"Asuka"

"What?"

"You will enter Unit 00"

"But Unit 00 is a prototype, I would…"

"Asuka, pull any more crap and I will get you out of the test!"

Shutting up, Asuka gives in: she finds a small comfort in the chance to defeat Wondergirl in her own Eva.

"Okay, Shinji"

"Yes?"

"You are set to pilot Unit 02"

He gulps before going to the plug: Asuka won't forgive him for piloting her Eva.

"Suzuhara, Lentai, you two will exchange Evas"

Both of them go the respective Eva, leaving Dorian behind. He gulps as he finds out his assignment.

"That leaves you to pilot Unit 01, Kazegawa."

Unit 01, the same Unit that had gone berserk at least twice, the same that had mercilessly destroyed Unit 03, the same that had vanished it's first pilot: there was a reason why Jeyn called it "the animal" when she was at home.

"All…right"

The kid can't take away the fear in his voice, while in the Control Room, Jeyn grins as she hears him, detecting how scared he is

"So maybe he really is the coward I called him once"

"Let's start the test"

Entry Plug- Unit 00

"This plug looks pretty archaic" Inside of Unit 00, Asuka does nothing more than complain. Comments on the simplicity of the Eva are common, yet she doesn't seem to achieve very good results.

"Asuka, your synch is stuck on 70.7 percent. For as much as you don't like the Eva, we need you to do your best"

She closes her eyes, allowing the feeling of synch to flow freely. It was a common feeling: the sensation of the Eva's body coming under control of the pilot, it was something she achieved everyday on Unit 02. But there was something different about the Unit.

"Asuka, your synch is on 75.2 percent. I would say that's enough for today"

But the girl doesn't move from the plug. Everyone wonders why until they hear a light snore: she is asleep.

In her dreams, she is simply doing the same: piloting. It was common for her to dream of such moments: piloting was the best part of her life, or so she believed. Everything was fine until something bothered her: the dream changed, the images turned into something different.

_Dream Sequence._

_Her view had changed, as now she viewed the common wall of a bathroom, and felt the water from a shower spray flowing from above her. She had no control of what happened, she was only able to see. She saw as she got out of the shower and dried herself with a towel. But as she looked to the mirror, it wasn't her blue eyes returning the look_

_They were two red eyes: the eyes of Rei Ayanami._

Control Room

"Doctor Akagi!" Shigeru's voice was filled with concern

"What is it?" Came the reply of Ritsuko

"It's the Second Child! The psychograph shows increased mental activity and a new wave patron!"

"WHAT?!"

"Well, apparently, the Eva is penetrating the dreams of the girl" Sid Jeyn, not really caring about it. Actually, she seemed morbidly interested in the abnormality.

"Eject the plug! Get her out of there!"

Asuka's Dream

_As Rei dried herself, she was only able to watch. Se heard a distant sound of a door opening, but Ayanami didn't seem to notice. As Rei opened the door, she caught a figure standing in the room left of her: it was Shinji. He stood there, his eyes wide open, looking at her, holding a pair of glasses in his hand. Rei walked up to him and snapped the glasses out of his hand. As he flinched, he lost his balance, his handbag opening the upper drawer of the furniture behind him as he fell on top of Ayanami. All of the girl's undergarments fell over them, until she noticed that something was wrong._

_Trying to hold on to the floor, Shinji's hand grabbed something else. Otherwise known as Rei's breast._

Outside of the Plug.

Asuka woke up as she noticed she was out of the plug and some figures were around her. She managed to hear Misato's voice

"Asuka, are you all right?"

"Where's Shinji?"

"What?"

"Tell where Shinji is"

"He's still inside of the plug"

"It's all right. I can wait a little"

She stands up and walks out of the place, going to the lookers room. She has managed to do a good test: her first try on Unit 00 and she managed to beat Wondergirl. But what she found in the Unit was another subject.

She stood outside the boy's lockers, waiting to get her revenge.

Entry Plug-Unit 01

Kazegawa is still inside the plug, waiting for his own results. Yet there 's something disturbing in the plug: like if his own fear was there, as another person.

"Damn: first I find out Demian is inside Unit 06, and now I'm stuck here with God knows what else"

On the other end of the com. Jeyn's voice answers back to him:

"It's not only God who knows: actually, the answer is pretty simple"

"Then who else is in the bloody Eva?"

"The resident soul"

"But who is the resident soul then?"

"Kid, I have already told you. Let's do it simple for you: who can be the resident soul?"

"Whoever piloted this Eva?"

"Yes. Now, who has piloted this Eva?"

"Ikari, and…"

"Well, I guess that's where you don't know, right? Well, it's not like I have told you. Okay, so, who else worked on Project E related to this Eva?"

"Why should I know?"

"Because you have the knack of over listening when I speak on the phone. Happens that I know you are there, kid"

With a face that can only mean BUSTED, Dorian continues to speak.

"Well, I've heard of another Doctor Akagi, but you said she killed herself. Then there's Fuyutski and Ikari, but they are alive. But you also said…"

"Um?"

"You also talked about another woman, she had a short name, I think?"

"Yui. The woman was named Yui. She designed Unit 01, and tested it herself. She died during that test, you know? So…"

"So she is trapped inside of Unit 01?"

"I don't know kid, that's for you to find out. You could try actually synchronizing with the Eva, as you current synch is barely on 40.6 percent"

Bothered by Jeyn's comment, the kid focuses not on the Eva, but on that Yui woman. Perhaps looking for her will give him a better synch. Yet he knows looking for a dead woman will bring him no good he feels a natural curiosity.

"_Who are you?"_

The voice, deep and distant, startles Dorian: apparently, he found what he was looking for.

"I'm… I'm Dorian… Dorian Kazegawa."

"_The kid from England?"_

"…Yes"

"_Why are you here?"_

"I was… ordered to pilot this Eva"

"_You shouldn't. Unit 01 is a dormant monster: any other pilot besides Shinji will be forced to die"_

"It's… only a test"

"_I died on one of those" tests""_

"Are you Yui?"

"_Yes. But that's none of your concerns: you should get out of here."_

"Why did you die?"

"_Because I wanted the best for my son: a future"_

"You died for him to have a future… that doesn't make sense"

"_So what if it doesn't"_

"It was very selfish"

"_Selfish? No. Selfish is choosing without taking other people into consideration. My choice was all for my son's best"_

"But do you think it was his best?"

"_Happens that you aren't really an expert in the subject, Dorian Kazegawa"_

"What? Of course I'm not, but neither are you. At least, I think of the other people's feelings before acting"

"_Really? Is that why there are two graves outside of your home in London?"_

Control Room

"Danger! Unit 01 is directly attacking the Sixth Child psyche!"

"What?! It's **attacking** it?!"

"It's breaking his mental wave pattern!"

"EJECT THE BLOODY PLUG!"

The sound of armor plates being broken can be heard as the plug jumps out of the Eva's back: the plug has been ejected, bringing the Sixth Child into safety.

Unit 02-Entry Plug

"Shinji, you will have to abandon the plug. The test is been suspended: Asuka and Dorian have already been damaged by the test" Misato's voice gives the command to abandon to Shinji, but he seems sort of reluctant: he finds a strange comfort in the plug.

"All right"

"It will take a couple of minutes to get you out of there, so just wait a little"

He sits back and relaxes, the smell of LCL no longer bothering him. He also finds another smell: it's the familiar fragrance of Asuka, mixed with the LCL and the rubber from a plug suit.

His thoughts continued to drift off to Asuka: her face, her smile, the many fights she had with him, and the good moments: the look of gratitude when he saved her in Mount Asama, the kisses they had shared (excepting the first one: a total fiasco) and their talk in the park yesterday. As he replays Asuka's voice in his mind, another similar one makes its own statement.

"_What do you want with her?"_

The voice vanishes as another image projects in his mind: it's a woman lying in a bed, holding a red haired doll in her arms. She is trying to feed the doll as though she was a young girl playing, yet she also talks to the doll:

"If you don't eat all of your food, that girl will laugh about you" The woman pointed someone outside of the hospital room: it was a little girl, her hair red and her eyes blue. It took him a while, but Shinji recognized her to be Asuka, in a younger moment.

Next thing he knew, the image changed again. He was seeing everything from above: he could see the same Asuka running towards a room, yelling words of joy: she talked about her being now a pilot, not needing the world anymore, that she was now happy and fine, but as he looked at her destination, he saw that those statements were gong to change.

"Asuka, don't enter!!"

Too late.

The girl walked inside the room to find the woman and the doll hanging from a pair of ropes, clearly dead.

"Shinji!"

Shinji wakes up to find Misato's face yelling at him, clearly mad.

"How the hell did you fall asleep in five minutes?!"

"I… I'm sorry, Misato"

"It's fine Shinji. Just go change and we will go"

He stands up and goes to the looker room, not knowing of the danger that lies outside of the room.

Few Minutes Later.

He walks out of the locker room, Dorian following behind him, but he doesn't go too far.

SLAP!

The palm of Asuka's hand slapped Shinji's cheek, clearly trying to hurt him. Only one word escapes the girl lips

"Pervert"

"Asuka… what did I do?"

"Oh, you know what you did, you little hentai!"

"I don't know"

"Don't lie to me!"

"If I did something, I don't remember it!"

"You freaking grabbed Wondergirl's breast Idiot! That's what you did!"

"What?! How the hell do you know that?! You weren't even in Japan!"

"So what if I wasn't?! That doesn't give you any reason to just go and grab another girl's breast!"

"Sohryu? You make it sound as though he already had a girl by then, but he said you weren't even in Japan" Dorian's comment could only give him one single destiny:

THUMP!

Once again, Asuka's fist impacted directly against Dorian's head.

"You shut up, bloody English! And you, you better start begging me, Third Child, because I'm going to make you pay for this!"

Both male's look at each other, both sharing a silent decision. In a fraction of a second, they turn around and run, trying to escape their executioner.

"GET BACK HERE YOU TWO!"

Control Room

"Is it safe to continue?" Misato's voice can be heard over the whole room

"It doesn't really matter: Ikari ordered directly again, we have to continue" Ritsuko can only give her a fact for an answer

"What about them three? They must be pretty shaken right now, yet the Commander said we must go on"

"There's probably no risk for them: Units 00, 01 and 02 have always been the most difficult to deal with. Actually, the MAGI predicted a 12.4 percent chance of the pilots suffering mental abnormalities during the test"

"You think they will get any symptoms from this?"

"Besides knowing too much about the other one, nothing else"

Not understanding the meaning of her words, Misato looks back at the screen: the remaining three pilots are still stable, yet the sense of danger doesn't abandon her. There's something naturally wrong with putting a pilot in a different Eva.

"_Probably, this Evas are just like their pilots: fearful, introverted… yet when the time comes, they show their true power"_

"Misato…"

"Yeah Rits?"

"We have to continue"

Looking at the screen again, the two women wait, still looking for any danger.

Misato's Apartment

Asuka is at the balcony looking into the distance, her mind too furious to think something coherent: not only she has fond out Shinji's perversion, but now she has to stand up to the English idiot who chose to come over and visit after the test.

_Why the hell did he came over for? It's not like we are so freaking interested on him._

"_Liar, you still want to know why he is such a good pilot" _The answer came from the back of her mind

_HE'S NOT A GOOD PILOT! He's just lucky_

_Lucky? He's got three Evas and one Angel on his count. I would say nobody can be that lucky._

_And how the hell am I supposed to interrogate him?_

_How did you make Shinji talk?_

_It was different: he is Shinji; it's not so hard to talk with him, but that British…_

_At least try: there is no point in standing here and arguing with you._

She enters the room and notices he lucky: the two kids were in the subject of piloting. Both are holding a cup of tea. She sits and grabs the remaining cup from the table.

"Shinji?"

"Yes?"

"Ummm, you see… I was, you know, bringing back some memories, and had a little flashback of that time at the volcano, when you dove to save me"

It was her most clever trick: that was probably the only time Shinji had done something really good inside of an Eva, so it wouldn't be painful to talk about it.

"Ah, that once. Well, it's not like it was such a big deal…"

"It's impossible for an Eva to just place itself in such pressure and come out unharmed. Did you really do such a thing Ikari?" Asuka's trick worked: the English was talking.

"Well, I didn't really think about it, just jumped to stop her from sinking, so I guess it isn't like an act of bravery or something…."

"But you jumped without thinking it? That's got to be brave, Shinji" Asuka continued to play along the trick.

"I don't think I would even think about jumping in such case, so I guess you are pretty brave Shinji" Dorian's comment gave Asuka her key.

"You wouldn't jump, British? For no one at all? Cremina perhaps?"

"I don't really know. But, well, you don't until you are actually there, in front of the crack, right?"

"Have you ever done something like that in an Eva, Dorian? Something rash and stupid?" Shinji asked

"More like something that I didn't think at all. It was in London, first time I piloted in a real situation"

"The thing with those mass produced Evas?"

"Yes. I was sent to stop them, and to be honest, I was getting my ass kicked. Out numbered as I was, I didn't really stand a chance. They were just about to… devour me or something, when I heard someone talking to me. I figured it was Mrs. Lentai, so I thought she was going to give some useless advice. She didn't, she told me something different"

"What?"

"She told me that perhaps, I really was the coward she called me once. I don't know what came over me then, I just remember… anger, fury, and before I knew it, I had ripped those things apart."

"So you just blew them?"

"My father gave me a pretty long lecture after I blew them: they were set to be part of a 9 Eva Mass Produced Series, but they were reduced to six."

"Interesting. Hey, what about Unit 06? Anything interesting about it?"

Dorian freezes for a moment, Asuka's question surprising him. In his mind, the voice of his brother sounds again. It was the memory of their brief encounter during his capture by the 18th.

"Well… sort of. When I'm inside it, I always get the feeling that there's someone else with me. It happened to me inside the Test type today too"

"Unit 01? What about it?" Shinji asked his voice filled with a strange concern.

"It felt very similar, like if that Yui-person was still around…"

Shinji's cup makes a deafening noise as it hits the table, shattering into pieces. Yet he doesn't even stare at it, his look is focused on the Sixth Child.

"How do you know her name?"

"What?"

"How do you know her name?"

"I… Lentai told me?"

"Did you… speak to her?"

"To that Yui person?"

"Yes"

"I… I did. She asked who I was, and apparently she already knew the answer."

"Did she say something else?"

"No"

It wasn't a complete lie: she hadn't actually said anything; she had been answering Dorian's questions. Plus, his talk with that woman hadn't been an especially good one.

"Really? Nothing more? Not even a whisper?"

"No Shinji"

With a defeated look, Shinji lowers his head. Once again, Asuka felt the smell of a lie: just like she lied to defend herself, or Shinji to set apart from everyone, Dorian was lying, intend on hiding something.

"I… I've heard that sort of thing too. I was lying inside of Unit 02 when the 15th attacked, and I heard my mother. Or better said, I heard memories of her, of how she used to ignore me. I… I hated it, I hated being a child, because my mother didn't care for me any longer. I know she was inside Unit 02 when Arael attacked, and I know she… intervened in my memories. It was awful. I felt like if, once again, she was there, ignoring me, being cold to me."

Both young men are silent at the girl's declaration. Asuka was sharing a piece of her private memories with them, so it was only fair they did the same. It was al Asuka's little plan: give and take. She had willingly given for them to take; now they had to give. And considering Shinji had already done it, it was Kazegawa's turn.

"It's pretty painful to remember, but it's a part of my past. If I don't come to terms with it, it will just haunt me for ever, right?"

"Yes"

Dorian doesn't answer, as he's awfully quiet.

"What about you English? Anything to say?"

It was his turn. But he knew he couldn't back out: perhaps he didn't like Asuka, but betraying their small moment of truthfulness would be the worst thing he could do. He didn't have a choice: he had to talk.

"When… when I was younger, I remember hating my younger brother. Everybody just loved everything he did; he used to beat me at anything, despite being a year younger. But it all changed then, because my mother died of decease, and he was left pretty…shaken"

A confessionary. Nothing else could be said: they were in a confessionary, a place to just tell and be judged. Yet they had just started talking willingly.

"So... your brother was truly better in everything?"

"Everything. Except the one thing I will always regret: piloting"

"Why? You were prepared for this, right?"

"I chose to become a pilot, but I still regret it sometimes. My brother followed me in that decision, and that was the biggest mistake he could make"

"Why?"

"Haven't you heard? He died in the first test: when both Unit 06 and Judas were tested for the first time"

Realization dawns on Shinji and Asuka: this was the last piece that completed the puzzle of the boy, Unit 06 and Judas. Demian Kazegawa died inside of Judas, piloting Unit 06 at distance.

"Dorian, does that mean Demian is inside Unit 06?"

Dorian freezes at Shinji's question: he has always lived ignoring his past, for it filled with hatred and pain, yet now he had to talk about it.

"Yes"

"Have you ever talked to him?"

"…Once, when the 18th captured Unit 06. I was passed out when he did I think, but he gave me the strength to wake up."

"You think? I have always thought I depend more on myself than anyone else, yet sometimes other people give me strength." Asuka said

"Other people can only hurt, but the pain they inflict on is the motive behind your strength"

"_Such a dark view of the world he has"_ Thought Asuka

"I don't think it is that way: other people give you the power to go on, or at least that's what I think" Shinji said

Once again, silence falls over the room. Asuka already knew that Shinji wasn't especially brave himself, so it was only logical that he needed other people to give him strength. Dorian wasn't in agreement with Shinji, but he knew objecting would be pointless.

"I know that when my father abandoned me, I found a little comfort in my teacher…"

"ENOUGH! You two know what? We have spent too much mourning over our past. This is it! From now on, we have to let go off it!" Asuka finally broke the quietness of their voices.

"Sohryu, people remember the past to avoid committing the same mistakes…" Dorian started

"Did you learn from your past?"

"Yes"

"Well then, if you already learned, why do you still remember it? You have already come to terms with it, so let it go"

For a second, both males share the same look at each other, finding an agreement.

For as much as Asuka is making a very rushed decision, she is right.

They can't live mourning over their pasts forever, they have to learn and go on.

And so, they agree.

"All right Asuka"

"Perhaps you are right, Sohryu."

"Then that's it, we will just deal with our past and let it go, all right?"

Miraculously, Asuka gives both of them a smile and they smile back at her.

It is perhaps the beginning of a better future.

Or so they thought.

Unknown Location

The darkness of the room is suddenly disturbed as the 12 sound only monoliths come to life and the table in the middle of the room shines with white light revealing the chairman of the council, Lorenz Keel.

"It's been decided?"

"Yes. Jeyn Lentai has agreed. She will carry out the second part."

"When?"

"The scrolls indicate the following text: "Once the first herald finishes his part, rebuilding the mind of the sons of mankind, the second herald shall start the next step: Death."

"Meaning that we will have to wait until Ikari "rebuilds the mind" of the Children"

"The first herald of Instrumentality, Gendo Ikari, will have to do our will again"

"Then, Jeyn Lentai will take over, bringing us all into Death"

"After her, the third herald will initiate the Rebirth of mankind"

"And finally, the fourth herald, The Judge, will take us beyond Rebirth"

A sound of agreement runs through the room. For the council of SEELE, Instrumentality is now a fact. Waiting is the only thing they will have to do.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BTW: Once again, if anyone knows about that damned Eva-r password, please tell me.


	12. Unexpected Guess

After months of fruitless reading, I have discovered the bloody password for the last chpater of Eva:R. The password is "reflection" with no capital letters. And honestly, the chapter is worth nothing: there's not a single thing we didn't know about in the chapter. To anyone out there (that means you, marduk-report), read and hate the chapter with me.

R/R

--------------------------------------------

Unexpected Guest

Hong Kong- UN Conference Room

The UN embassy in Hong Kong wasn't used to large meetings. Nowadays, the embassy was entirely dependant of the Chinese UN embassy located in Beijing. There was little point in having conference rooms in the embassy, yet now they were filled with people from around the world, all of them UN politicians. Looking for a place with some neutrality, the UN had chosen Hong Kong, but this was merely a fake up: after NERV expanded itself beyond Japan, the Chinese chose to locate one of their assigned NERV labs in Hong Kong, giving them the perfect excuse to take control of the island in all aspects. Now, their excuse was being questioned in the UN meeting.

"It is unpractical for the UN to allow NERV to grow steadily around the world: just look at this island, once a British protectorate, now an occupied "stub" nation. NERV is a excuse for nations like China to take over territories and compromise people's rights"

Massive clapping can be heard after the Indian representative made his speech. One person just laughed at him: the British representative, one of the permanent members of the Security Council. The representative, a long gray haired woman with a look of knowledge, stood up and spoke.

"It seems the Indian representative has lost track of the benefits of such an organization as NERV: if I recall correctly, India lost about 15 million people during Second Impact, and about 65 percent of its economy was destroyed. Then, may I ask if it isn't better to have a politically incorrect organization like NERV, instead of loosing that amount of people again in a Third Impact?"

The room is sent into silence: many times has this woman said the words Third Impact with the same results: general approval.

"The Third Impact is a threat the UN has used for too long against the world nations! Nineteen messengers have attacked Tokyo-3, yet none of them has managed to initiate this so called Third Impact, right?"

"Oh, believe me; you would know if Third Impact happened"

A quiet laugh runs through the room, brief and meaningless. The German representative stood up to speak. The British woman sighed: Germany was one of those powerful nations that weren't permanent members of the council, so their opinion was the decisive comment when the permanent members were faced against the rest of the UN.

"Third Impact happening? Such an event seems almost impossible at this point: representatives of the UN, six operational Evangelions stand ready in Tokyo-3 under NERV's control. Nine more stand ready to act if necessary, stored in NERV's Branches around the world. And six more are being constructed: the second Eva series, all six of them almost finished in the Fourth Branch. So it's only logical we ask: why is it that such a formidable power as fifteen Evangelions is kept in storage around the world? In case the six Units of Japan fail, of course. But doesn't that mean the UN has enough safeguards to prevent a Third Impact? My friends, this organization could over throw all governments around the world with such a power, yet here they tell us:" Third Impact could happen""

Another round of clapping went around the room, but once again the British woman stood up, intend on finishing this talk.

"NERV is a completely necessary force, that can't be argued. The UN has made sure NERV is capable of fulfilling its task, with all nations on its side. Yet you say this organization has deceived its members. May I ask, how guilty does everyone in this room thinks the UN is for NERV being used as a excuse to violate basic rights? How can the UN or NERV be guilty of it, when these local governments, the ones that host NERV, say they will take care of things, when their intention is to use it? How can you blame the UN for the doings of their member nations? NERV is politically clean, the governments aren't. Now, about the Evangelions: how far ready you all think they are? I assume everyone heard of the incident with three of them in my home nation, so I think that proves the Evas aren't ready to be deployed: if we are waiting, it's only because we are trying to avoid another disaster like that. The UN members have the bad habit of thinking the permanent members of the Security Council work in their own agendas, but the truth is they work in everyone's benefit."

The room is sent into one last, absolute silence before the usual thing happens: one of the representatives calls the assembly to vote on the subject, and although nations like Germany, India and Italy tried to get the UN to take measures against NERV, the permanent members won, as the majority of votes were on their side. The British diplomat stood up once again to be cheered by those who had won the voting this time. The meeting was finished and set to continue tomorrow.

Among the people leaving, the undeclared winner of today, the British diplomat, made her way silently through the ambassadors until she reached the car waiting for her. She entered it and waited fifteen minutes until she arrived at the British embassy in Hong Kong. She made her way to a room, grabbed the phone in it and dialed a very long number. The response took a while.

"Ikari...Yes, it's me…No, I made sure…Yes, everything is fine, the voting turned against them…No, nobody knows about the delivery…Last time I heard it was arriving to Beijing… I think they really bought it: NERV is such an important organization for them… No, don't get your hopes up, more funding won't come… yes, of course… Goodbye, Ikari"

Keolan Lentai hanged up the phone. She was exhausted: lying to men and women from all around the world and making them believe the lie was a very hard job, but SEELE didn't trust anyone else for a sit on the Security Council of the UN. It was either her or… well, nobody.

But she knew she had done a perfect job today: she had come here to buy more time for SEELE and their plan, and that's exactly what she had managed. She had answered saying nothing, just like any good politician.

She quickly packed the few belongings she had in the room and left for the airport. The next part of her trip would be the most important: she had to pay a visit to her daughter-in-law and her granddaughter.

NERV HQ-A few hours before, during the test.

Entry Plug-Unit 03

As Cremina sits in the plug, while they extract it from the Eva, she looks for looks around the plug, looking for anything unusual. She searches around the whole plug, until she finds something uncommon: it is a small, red painting in the plug's backside.

"Some sort of painting…. Or perhaps"

She nears the small paint, noticing something strange: the smell blood, common in an Entry Plug, grows dramatically strong near the paint.

"Blood?"

The plug suddenly springs to life as the screens change of color, showing different images, all incomprehensible, until a different image shows: it's Unit 01, its eyes glowing maliciously, savagely attacking the Eva. Piece by piece, she can see how the Unit destroys the Evangelion, limbs bleeding endlessly. Then she can see one last image: it is the Entry Plug of Unit 03 being crushed by the purple Eva.

"Cremina?"

The voice of her mother startles her, as the plug screens turn off and the light from the outside enters.

"Mother?"

"The test's been suspended"

"Oh"

She gets out of the plug and leaves, but she can't help but wonder about what she saw

_This was the Eva that was possessed by an Angel. But, what about Suzuhara? Was he the pilot?_

Unit 05-Entry Plug

"Suzuhara, we have orders to stop the test. Wait until we get the plug out, okay?"

"All right Misato"

Toji waited silently as the technicians got the plug out of the Eva. Once he was given the right to leave, he got out of the plug and went to change. But something troubled his mind: he had the feeling his breathing was becoming a little harsh, like if he had an infection of sorts.

His breathing collapsed when he got out of the locker's room, as Cremina was standing there. With one last glance to the British girl he fainted.

Couple of minutes before-Unit 06-Entry Plug

Rei was silent as she heard the order to abandon the Eva, declaring that the test was aborted. She had sat there wondering of her results until they told her she had achieved a 65.4 percent of synch, a pretty good mark for a pilot on a Custom Eva. Then, her thoughts drifted once again to her past: the so-called battle she fought against the Second Angel, something she didn't have any memory of. Her own existence was a mystery to her: she could easily recall events that she considered her own death, yet here she was, alive. She remembered herself using the self-destruct device of Unit 00. She could also remember the feeling of her lungs burning, struggling to breathe, while she saw the furious look of a dark red haired woman.

_Not only have I killed myself, but I have also been murdered._

_Murdered?_

_Murder?_

Both of the last comments weren't made by Rei, but somebody else: a voice inside of the plug, God knows who. Something about the voice made it familiar, but she couldn't tell what.

"Who are you?"

_I'm… like you. I was murdered, just like you. Not only that, but I'm also able to talk after I died. So we are alike._

"But WHO are you?"

_Does it really matter? I mean, we share a lot of things, so why not just say we are alike? Plus, I'm not asking who you are, so…_

"I'm Rei Ayanami, First Child and Pilot of Unit 00. Now, you will tell me who you are."

_Bossy, hu? Well, you willingly told me your name, so I guess it's only fair that I tell you mine. My name is Demian Kazegawa, former Eight Child and resident soul of Unit 06._

"You seem to take pride in your demised state"

_Demised? Well, maybe I died, but I'm still here, sort of alive. How many people can say that? Of course I should be proud of my state: I must be one of few people who lived died and talked to the living afterwards!_

"I don't see anything good about your situation. I would rather die and leave no trace"

_No trace?! How dramatic of yours, Rei Ayanami. Well, you aren't in my situation, so your opinion doesn't count!_

"I was merely sharing my thoughts. There is no need to over react, Kazegawa."

_Feel free to call me by my name, Rei Ayanami. But now that you are here I was wondering if you could share me some of your knowledge._

"My knowledge?"

_Yes. You see, I'm very interested in someone on your side of the matter, if you get my point._

"Someone alive?"

_I would rather say "someone with a physical entity", but your guess will do. Well, happens that I need to know about a woman named Jeyn Lentai; don't you know anything about her?_

"She is a scientist working here in NERV. She's been working with Doctor Akagi"

_The fake blond woman? I thought she didn't like her. Well, things change. But back to the subject; anything else you know about her?_

"Everything else is classified information"

_Classified is a term for civilians, Ayanami. I'm a soul inside of an Evangelion, who am I going to tell anything? Plus, I could help with your memory problems, you know?_

"How… how do you know about that?"

_You have the bad tendency to open your mind a little too much to the Eva while synchronizing. I only heard what I was allowed to listen by you._

She frowns at the voice's response. She shouldn't tell, but he could help her… it was too good of a chance. She gained, he gained, nobody was loosing.

"Okay. You ask and I will tell"

_What is she doing now? Unit 03 is supposed to have been destroyed, yet it's working now_

"She's been working with some cells to restore Evangelions. Her work was on Unit 03 because it was the only repairable Unit."

_Okay. I guess that's enough. What about my brother?_

"Kazegawa? Dorian Kazegawa?"

_Yes, him. I need to know about him_

"I… I don't really know about him. The last time I saw him he was "sharing a special moment" as Major Katsuragi put it"

_Sharing a special moment? My brother? Naaah, you are wrong girl, my brother isn't like that. You must be speaking of the wrong person._

"I was also under the impression that Kazegawa wasn't a very emotional person, but Major Katsuragi said being kissed by someone does qualify as emotional"

_Kissed by someone?! Are you sure that's my brother, Dorian Kazegawa; brown hair and eyes, cold, distant look, tall guy and exaggeratedly British?_

"Aren't you British as well?"

_Yes, but I'm not the British stereotype like my brother. Plus, who the hell would kiss him?_

"Cremina Lentai."

"…"

"Kazegawa?"

_No way…_

"Kazegawa?"

_Those two made out?_

"Kazegawa?"

_I had seen it coming, but in a couple of more years…_

"Demian Kazegawa?"

_I FREAKING KNEW IT! AYANAMI, YOU HAVE TO TELL HIM I WON! I WON! HE TOLD ME HE WOULD NEVER DO SO, BUT HE DID! I WON!!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!_

_HE OWES ME AT LEAST 100 EUROS!!!!_

"Kazegawa, you are dead. He can't pay you and you can't receive the money."

_Geeeh, thanks for the optimistic perspective, Ayanami._

"You said you would help me with my problem: I offered you what I knew; now it's your turn"

_All right, all right… well, about your little problem, what can I say? I guess it's about diving in your mind: I doubt you will ever find out about your past by diving into your memory, because if you truly are an incarnation, it's unlikely you will remember anything from your past life. Plus, you are looking at this the wrong way: it's not about your memory of yourself; it's about other people's memory of you._

"You say I should look for assistance?"

_You should do some research, yes. But with the correct people: Such information as this is probably reserved to a few, so you will have to choose who you will ask very carefully, Ayanami. You can't just go and ask a janitor about it; no. You will have to go to someone important, like that fake blond woman. I think Lentai once told me that she was Head of the Eva Project, so you should start there._

Yes, that sounds useful. Thank you, Demian Kazegawa. It was… nice talking to you.

_Feel free to call me Demian, Rei._

We will speak later… Demian.

Perfectly timed, the plug's door is opened to reveal Akagi's angry look.

"Rei! What the hell took you so long in there? It's not so hard to open the door from the inside, you know?!"

"Excuse for my mistake Doctor, but I was busy…thinking, to be honest"

Knowing the girl can't lie to her, Ritsuko chooses to stop her interrogatory of the girl. It's not everyday Ikari's doll does a little thinking of her own. Perhaps the world will end today.

Misato's Building- Apartment 702

The apartment is now filled with yelling, as the oldest occupant, Jeyn Lentai, is currently on the phone, clearly distressed.

"It's too soon to come here and… well, of course I have! But that doesn't mean it's a two months job, it could take years…Yes, I know the schedule, thank you, but… TOMORROW?! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!"

"Wish I could do that…" Dorian whispered while he heard the woman yelling.

"Dorian, what did I tell you?" Cremina said while she cooked something in the oven.

"That if I didn't keep my mouth shut, your mother will kill me"

_It's not like she hasn't tried before…_

"Exactly. The test was a total failure, so she is probably worst than ever right now. Plus, don't you think she is already yelled enough?"

"If it was my call, I would have her quiet all day"

"Honestly, me too" Cremina greed.

Jeyn hanged up the phone, clearly furious. Dorian sighed as she walked into the kitchen: it was going to be a long night.

"Well, let's make a recap: five out of six mix-up tests turned into a failure, I haven't had a whole night of sleep since a week ago and your grandmother is coming, Cremina. So I would say that, until now, everything sucks." Jeyn sat down and attacked her dinner: apparently, her recap left her very hungry.

"My grandmother is coming? Isn't she like, too busy? I mean, being representative in the UN and all…"

"It seems like, even working as the British delegate in the UN and president of a mega-corporation, she has time just the perfect amount of time to come here and start putting pressure on me"

For as much as Jeyn seemed in desperation, Dorian felt really happy: it wasn't everyday he saw the woman he most disliked feeling miserable about something.

"So, if my grandmother is coming, does that mean we are going to do more synch tests or something?"

"Cremina, your grandmother has invested over 40 billion dollars in Evas, and her company has built at least half the components of the Units 05 and 06, so I would say we are going to be stuck at NERV for a couple of days"

"Any good news?"

"No. Everything sucks today, get used to it"

The three sigh, finding no relief on it: not only this night will be long, they were going to have one heck of a time with Keolan Lentai.

Morning

The door of the apartment opened as the two British kids leaved for school. As usual, they entered the elevator, pushed the button for the first floor, and were stopped in Misato's floor for Shinji and Asuka to enter. Once again, the elevator fell into a massive silence. It was the torture of every morning: the bloody quietness of the elevator. Someone had to do something about it.

"So, British, how was your test?"

Cremina and Dorian already understood the code: for Asuka, Dorian was the English and Cremina the British. There was a difference, but they wouldn't even think about explaining Asuka about territorial issues. Not that they understood much of it anyway.

"Uneventful. It was just as always: sit in the plug and synch. Nothing interesting about it"

For a change, Shinji spoke.

"How about we stop lying and tell what we really saw in the other ones plug?"

The four kids come to a halt: they had been lying, there was no doubt to that, but telling… it didn't sound like a good idea. Besides, it would probably break their fragile understanding.

"I would rater keep lying for a while, but if anyone can tell the truth…" Dorian said.

"I can. Inside Unit 03, I saw the Eva being attacked by Unit 01, I saw as the Unit was crushed piece by piece." Cremina made her small confession with too much calmness.

"I.. Lentai, I…" Shinji stuttered

"Spit it out Idiot" Asuka said.

"I didn't do it. I know it may seem like it, but I didn't do it. It was the dummy plug system. But I…"

"You feel the guilt?" Cremina helped.

"…Sort of."

"You didn't do it. I would say it's pretty stupid to feel guilty about it."

"..Yes"

The silence falls again: the subject just had to be that battle. They just went from one uncomfortable silence to the next one.

"But, honestly. I think I'm starting to feel better about it. I should deal with the past, right?"

Dorian and Asuka nod in agreement. Cremina doesn't understand, but she can see some sort of understanding between the three pilots.

_Oh, well, at least we can agree on something._

"So tell me, British, what did you do all night? Make out?"

Oh, that. Asuka still remembered her little mistake. By calling Shinji Asuka's idiot, she had implicitly accepted Dorian was hers. And apparently, Asuka would never allow her to forget about it.

"Would you just stop? I just had a little mistake speaking!"

"Of course, a _mistake. _But perhaps, and intentional mistake."

"Oh, shut up!"

_Intentional? Perhaps, deep inside me, I…_

She shook her head as those thoughts entered her mind. Dorian was a friend, and he would remain a friend. And she knew Asuka had spent a whole night in Shinji's room, so she had some stuff to use against her.

"Well, what about you Asuka? Another night with Shinji?"

The two girls kept teasing each other all the way to the school, while Shinji and Dorian only understood half of what they were saying.

NERV-Control Room

The room is filed with formalities as a two figures walk in, one of them familiar, the other one expected. The familiar one is Jeyn Lentai, a sigh no one really likes. The other one is a woman of long grayish hair and deep purple eyes. She is one heck of a character for everyone in NERV: she is Keolan Lentai, British representative in the UN and president of British Synthetics Applications. She was probably one of the most important people in the world, and now she was here, expectant.

"Well, what do you all have to say for yourselves? I've spent some time saving NERV in the UN, so now I expect to see the retribution" Keolan's voice lacked of any patience.

"Mrs. Lentai, I assure you anything you find here in NERV will fulfill the standards you expect, so I really don't see the point of your visit. We are still on schedule, so there is nothing wrong in here" Fuyutski said.

"I'm not worried about the schedule; I'm worried about the situation. Even if you are still proceeding along the lines the UN set for NERV, nothing assures me that your doings are…proper. The assembly still wonders how Unit 03 went ballistic or how three Evas attacked London"

"The London incident is a responsibility of the Fourth Branch and has already been properly explained. Also, I assumed Doctor Lentai had explained the incident with Unit 03 to you"

"She did, but I'm looking for a… less formal answer. Happens that formal answer have the knack of answering without saying a single important thing. Everything that I want to know, she hid it from me"

"Well, I guess we can give you a more…complete answer. But that's no reason to come to NERV" Apparently, Fuyutski was looking for any pretext to send Keolan back to England.

"I also have some personal business to take care of, so I expect you to stop wondering about my arrival and start giving me some answers."

"If you would please, come to Ikari's office."

The woman left the room with Fuyutski as the atmosphere in the Control Room finally relaxed. For now they had survived to the woman.

"Why does everyone fear that woman? She doesn't seem particularly intimidating" Maya wondered

"That woman has enough money invested in NERV to shut us down if she wants to. In terms of power, she is probably second only to the UN and Ikari." Ritsuko answered.

"The world has given that woman enough power to do whatever she goddamned pleases. It's probably the biggest mistake in the UN's history" Jeyn commented.

"Not very pleased to see you mother in law, I think" Ritsuko mocked her.

"If there's one person I dislike, it's got to be that woman"

Ikari's Office.

For once, Fuyutski was sat on the chair as Lentai was on the other side. She was probably more powerful than him, but she had doubts and he had to answer, so here he was, sitting in a chair, pretending to be someone he wasn't.

"May I ask what concerns do you have of our procedures?"

"Easy, Fuyutski. Word has come to me that NERV is currently reconstructing Units 03, 05 and 00 after the battle with the nineteenth messenger, so I can't help it to wonder:; where is so much money coming from? I'm sure the UN hasn't made any adjustment in NERV's budget. If anything, you guys should be begging for money right now, but here you are, reconstructing three Evangelion at the same time, with no shortage of resources. The old men of Tokyo-3 missed this, but I'm cleverer."

"NERV's budget is a personal information of this organization. Not all the money comes from the UN: as you know, there some private people who want us working, you among them."

"I'm aware of the nature of your budget. What I miss is the amount. So much money in such a small place… you do realize the UN invests about 12 percent of its total budget only on NERV? And even with that amount, it's not enough to repair three Evas. So, who can give you even more money than the UN?"

"The answer is simple: no one."

"So, if there's no one with that amount, then…"

"The UN is the only one who gives money to NERV. The channels they use to inject the money in NERV is another matter. Actually, you are probably the only person in the world to donate money to NERV without being pressured by the UN."

"I insist: it's still not enough. Not even with all those "kind donators"."

"And I insist. We get all of our money from the UN"

"Then you have some sort of trick to repair them… Adam, of course"

The man only grins at the mention of NERV's tactic.

"Adam cells are a natural healing system for Evas, how did I forget?"

"Adam is our little treasure here Keolan. It's only logical a treasure has a practical use"

"Which conveniently brings me to the subject I wanted to discuss with you. The true reason for my visit is very simple, actually"

Keolan takes an envelope out of her pocket and hands it to Fuyutski. He reads the paper for a few minutes: it's a letter directly from SEELE, signed by all the old men from that council. The order was simple: they would have to allow Keolan Lentai to retrieve Adam from them.

"I expect you to cooperate on the orders in that letter, Fuyutski"

"For as much as I would like to help you, I can't. I don't have any control on Adam, so you will have to wait for Commander Ikari to arrive."

"It's not something you have to ask your commander about, it's something you have to do. So stop delaying me and prepare Adam to be retrieved"

"I told you I can't do that, it's Commander Ikari who must do so"

"Why do you insist on that?"

"Easy: Adam is attached to Ikari's hand, so you'll have to wait"

The woman sighs in defeat. She left the room with her head down: what had started as a one day visit had become a full trip. So now, she had to find something to do in the meanwhile.

School

Shinji was sitting alone in the rooftop while he ate his lunch. He had decided to stay up there so he could have some privacy and think on his own about the recent events. Yesterday, he had been sitting in the plug of Unit 02, synchronizing with it, while he heard the voice of a woman similar to Asuka. She had also told him what did he want with her daughter. So the woman was probably…

"Asuka's mother" he said out loud

"What about her?" Said a voice next to him

Shinji looked to the left and he found the English boy, quietly drinking something in a bottle.

"So, what about Sohryu's mother?"

"No…nothing"

"Come on Shinji, you don't say things just because of nothing. So what's your deal? Thinking of asking for her daughter's hand?"

Shinji gave a new definition to the word "blush"

"NO! I wasn't thinking of that! I was…"

"You were…"

He halts as he realizes the point: it's a truth about yesterday's test. On of those truths they had said wouldn't bother them anymore. Plus, their deal was simple: they were friends who conceal. So…

"Inside the plug, I think I heard Asuka's mother talking to me"

"What did she say? "Stop courting my daughter"?"

"NO! It wasn't like that!"

"But it was, in a different way, but it was!"

Dorian had found the hidden meaning in his words.

"I… she said what did I want with her daughter. Then, I saw some images of…something awful"

"What?"

"That's something I will conceal."

He had called for the rule of their friendship, so Dorian couldn't inquire any further.

"What about you? You said my mother talked to you"

"I didn't hear anything"

"I can tell you are "concealing""

"So what? You did the same"

"But in my case I hid something awful, did you conceal the same?"

"Sort of"

"Sort of isn't good enough. Tell me"

After a few seconds arguing with his mind, Dorian spoke.

"She asked me who I was, so I told her my name then she told me to get out of the plug and I asked her about her own identity. She told she was Yui, that she had died in a test and that she had done so for the best reasons: the future of her son"

"Me? She died because of me?"

"That's what she said"

Shinji lowers his head and thinks deeply: she died for his future…why? What good had she done to him by dying?

"Want me to leave you alone?" Came Dorian's question

"No, keep talking"

_Damn, I thought I had sent him into introspection._

"I questioned her about that, and she said it was for the best. Then she said something about some graves I didn't understand…"

_Liar_

"That's it. It wasn't particularly important, but now you owe me a moment of sincerity: what did you see inside of Unit 02?"

Once again, Shinji had to talk. Retribution is tricky, Shinji thought.

"I first saw a woman in a hospital bed, feeding a doll and mocking Asuka. Then I saw the same woman and doll hanging from two ropes, dead."

"Not a pretty sight I guess"

"It wasn't pretty for me…or Asuka"

"She…she saw that?!"

"When she was about four years old"

A look of discomfort runs through Dorian's face: four years old… not too far away from his first tragedy.

"Well Dorian, you know about me you know about Asuka, I think you still owe some more"

Unluckily for Dorian, his mind agreed with Shinji: he knew too much and Shinji too few… He didn't want to talk any longer.

"I owe you no more"

"Dorian, it's only fair"

"I talked, you talked. That's it."

"No, it isn't. You know about my past, you knwo about Asuka's past, but there's nothing we know about you"

"Because it isn't necessary for you to know"

"Was your past so meaningless that you just don't care about it?"

"That's none of your bussiness"

"Then I guess you must have had a boring past. Very disappointing, may I say.

"Look Shinji, just because your freaking mother died doesn't mean you can say whatever you want"

The kid is taken back by Dorian's answer. Despite the hurt in his heart, he now has the trick to get Dorian talking. His gaze falls on Dorian, a look of hurt in his eyes.

"You have no right to speak about my mother, Dorian Kazegawa"

"I... I'm sorry, Ikari..."

"Being sorry isn't enough, Dorian. Did something in your past make you so cold?"

"What do you want?! You want me to talk, fine, I will talk. Let's make it quick. When I was five my mother died. When I was thirteen, my brother died. For as much as it hurt me, I didn't have anything to do with them lying…"

"Lying?"

"Wha- no! Sorry, I meant dying"

"Or did you mean you are lying?"

It had been like this since the beginning: who could catch the truth behind the other one's words. Right now, the score was tied.

"I told you my story as it is"

"And it just happened to be short and simple? I won't buy that"

A deadly silence cuts through the two kids, falling like an avalanche. Other sounds can be heard, but right now they only focus on one thing: the truth. One concealing it and the other one looking for it.

"Well the truth is: I wasn't really hurt by them dying. For as much as I was young, I didn't cry for my mother. I didn't miss her, because I always thought she didn't care for me. Then, when my brother died, I felt sorrow, but not because he died, it was something else. I felt guilty for his death, but it didn't really matter that he was my brother. He could have been a stranger and I would have felt the same"

Shinji had that feeling about Dorian since the beginning: that he wasn't particularly attached to people or things, except for Cremina. He still remembered the video Kensuke had tapped: it was the only time he had seen the English boy out of character.

"What if it had been Cremina?"

_Why does everyone have the knack of asking me about her?! We are fiends, doesn't everyone get that?!_

"Well, I guess it would have been different…somehow."

"Why is she different?"

"Because she just is, all right!! I just see her as more of a friend than most people"

"Funny, I used to think the same about Asuka…"

"So you admit you have feelings for her?"

"Only if you admit you have feelings for Cremina"

_Dead End. _His mind screamed

"Why do we always come to a dead end while talking, Shinji?"

"It's probably because we are alike: we try to protect us from the others, to hide, so we can't really talk openly"

_Perhaps we can't speak to the other one, but on that last comment, we agree._

"We could try to be more open, you know? It would probably do us some good"

_This is the last time. Only once more. And God damn it, why can't I can keep things from this guy?  
_

"I've known Cremina since I was even, and she's been my best and probably only friend since that, besides my brother. Then, when he died, she gave some comfort, and convinced her mother to give some time to recover before piloting Unit 06. She's probably done more for me than anyone else I know. And I do think I have feelings for her, but I don't want to express them"

"Don't want to or are you afraid of it?"

"Something between fear and not wanting to"

"Well, as for me, I've known Asuka for only a couple of months, but she has something that draws me near her, like if I enjoyed being around her. For as much pain and discomfort she brings, she also brings me relief and happiness. The pros are worth the cons."

Shinji watches quietly as Dorian leaves the rooftop. Perhaps, if Dorian is lucky, he will accept his own feelings. But just like Shinji, it would probably take some time.

The bell suddenly rang and Shinji made his way towards his classroom. One last period and he would be out of here.

He never got to the classroom, as Misato was standing outside of his classroom. Next to her were Asuka and Rei. Apparently, they had to leave for NERV.

NERV- Outside the Pribnow Box

"So, as you can see, the simulation bodies are theoretically incomplete Evas. They were built with components from the rejected Evangelions, but are Evas anyway. They lack of any synthetic components, save the connections with the MAGI. They are all-organic, no metal, no wires, no nothing"

Ritsuko explained this to Keolan Lentai while she pointed the simulation bodies. It had been her task to show Keolan everything about the Evangelions, so here she was, explaining the nature of the simulation bodies.

"So tell me Doctor Akagi, what's the true use of such a thing as incomplete Evas?"

"They allow us to gather more pure data from the synch of every pilot and can be used when the Evas aren't safe. They are a sort of back-up for the data gathering."

"Could they be completed?"

"What?"

"You said they are incomplete Evas, so it's only logical one day they will be rendered useless. For us to avoid that, I need to know if they have any use beyond right now"

"As I said, the allow us to gather data with no alterations: the value of this is massive. A pilot's entire interface has to be defined through the simulation bodies; otherwise it won't be an efficient reading"

"Yes, but my question is unanswered. In the event of us needing more Evas, could the simulation bodies be completed?"

"Completed, yes. But that is as much as could be done. They are simulation bodies because they aren't able to function as full Evas: a lot of problems would present in their synch process with an actually complete body. Plus, they can't be easily repaired, as they are made with a mix of materials from the rejected Evas"

"So, they can be completed, but they are probably inefficient?"

"Exactly"

"Very well. Now, if you would please show me the actual Evas"

_This woman is trying to understand NERV in a day: may God help her…_

"Of course"

The two women walk to the next elevator and go towards the Control Room. They appear close to it, but don't enter. They walk towards the containment cages, intend on reaching Unit 00.

"Unit 00 was the first operational Eva. It's commonly called the prototype as most of its components were experimental materials. Plus, the objective was only to create an Eva even if we had to sacrifice some functionality systems."

"So Unit 00 was made only to prove Evas work?"

"Yes"

"That means no further advances were made on it?"

"Unit 01 served that purpose as the Test Type"

"What a waste of money. All the necessary research that could be done in one Eva was actually done in two, or even more if we count the rejected Units"

_Hell, is this woman here for financial issues? I mean, we waist money everyday: she will probably shut us down before we know it._

"Well, Unit 00 has proved to be far more than a prototype: we managed to redesign it for battle situations, and thanks to its pilot it can be easily considered as good as any other Eva"

"The pilot is Ayanami Rei, First Child, right?"

"Yes"

"The Marduk never made a report about her. Why?"

"She was chosen in the days of GEHIRN"

"I see. If you could please take me to the next Eva"

"Of course"

They walked towards the next containment cage, where a purple giant was stored. Unit 01 was clearly a very weird Eva: it showed no similarity with Unit 00, or any other Eva Keolan had seen.

"This is Unit 01, the Test Type. Most of the design changes were made so the Unit could be battle suitable, but the initial construction was even more problematic than with Unit 00. We lost control of the Unit's development in the organic phase, so most of it's physical characteristics are unique."

"Why did such a thing happen?"

"We tried to design the Unit just as Unit 00, but with some changes. Evidently, this showed impossible. A different construction method should have been used, se we ended up with a mix we couldn't control"

"Another mistake from the designing team?"

"Not really: it was impossible to foresee this with only one Eva to use as a reference. Besides, Unit 01 has been able to stand up to its expected goals. Also, it currently holds the biggest amount of Angels killed"

"Incredible. Form such a weird looking Eva. Well, next is Unit 02, right?"

"Of course"

The walk is shorter this time, as the next containment cage is apparently smaller and therefore, takes up a shorter space.

"Unit 02 was the first production Unit, which means it used construction methods that were properly controlled and could be used to create other Evas. The Unit was built in Germany, as here we were still dealing with Units 00 and 01. Unit 02 was the base model for Unit 03 and 04, but they aren't entirely similar. Apparently, someone in the Third Branch took the liberty of altering the Unit a little. When the design proposal was sent back here, nobody read the papers as they were expected to be the same of the pre-approved design, so nobody noticed until the Unit was finished"

"Who changed it?"

"That's perhaps a small nepotistic moment in NERV: the design was changed by Kyoko Sohryu, as she expected her daughter to become the pilot, s she made changes for her daughter to feel more comfortable with it."

"And that daughter eventually became the pilot, right? Sohryu Asuka Langley?"

"Correct. I think you already know the drama of the day the pilot was assigned…"

"Of course. But please tell me, what changes were made?"

"Mainly small technical issues: the initial configuration was of two eyes, not four, but the change was widely appreciated by NERV and the pilot. Plus, the Unit was supposed to be built with a multi-idiomatic configuration, but all of the inner computer is programmed in German with a Japanese back up mode"

"Must be a real headache when dealing with inner problems in the Eva"

"It is. I would say Unit 02 is the less problematic Unit anyway, but…"

"But it is clearly the best Eva, of course!"

Keolan heard the voce coming from her back, and noticed a distinctive German accent in the voice. She turned around to find a red haired girl, which she assumed was Kyoko's daughter, Asuka. The girl was currently wearing the red plug suit that came with Unit 02, so she was probably here for a test.

"Asuka? There aren't any tests programmed for today" Ritsuko said

"Well, Misato said Lentai was preparing a test under someone's order, so here I am"

"Ah, yes of course! I forgot to tell you Doctor Akagi, I asked Commander Fuyutski if he could prepare a test while I'm here and he ordered Jeyn to do so."

"And apparently, Jeyn took the liberty of not informing me"

"Well, I would say we should let this girl access her Eva and get out of here. I'm personally interested on the results of these tests"

"All right"

They leave the cage, but Keolan halts and turns around to ask the girl a question.

"Pilot Sohryu, I was wondering why you consider your Eva to be the best"

"Easy. I pilot it."

The woman grins for herself as she resumes her walk towards the Control Room. Once IN there, she could easily see the results from the tests.

"Well, Doctor Akagi, care to enlighten me about this?"

"The synch tests are done to measure the…compatibility of a pilot with an Evangelion. Theoretically, the compatibility means that a pilot is able to synchronize with the Evangelion. This implicates that any sensations will travel from the Eva to the pilot and from the pilot the Eva."

"So, an Eva is like an extension of the pilot?"

"In essence, yes. But as the Eva owns enhanced capabilities beyond the human capacities, the controls inside the plug allow the pilot to use the extended capacity. Besides, the control system of the Eva is a mix between the mental synch and the controls"

"I see. Well, what can you tell me about the results?"

"Ummm, well…"

Akagi nears her as she speaks, intend on the pilots not hearing her.

"Commonly, Asuka used to have the best results, but her synch lowered after her battle with the fifteenth Angel. In Ayanami's case, she has always hold steadily on her results. And Shinji's case is the rarest one: his synch can easily go down if he is emotionally unstable, but it can spike back up at the same speed: he holds what you could call the record: 400 percent"

"Interesting. What are the current results?"

"Rei is steadily on 75, Shinji is on 82 and Asuka… is tied with Shinji. Talk about a lucky result: it will probably save us form Asuka yelling all day"

"Sohryu yells a lot? Any particular reason?"

"Mrs. Lentai, if there's one thing everyone knows at NERV, it's got to be that Asuka's natural state is anger. Besides, she's had a lot of training for piloting, so she doesn't actually expect someone to beat her in this"

"Ummm, well, I guess that's enough for today. I still have to talk with Jeyn, so I would say we stop here"

The test ended in the same results and the pilots left. Shinji and Asuka seemed to be at peace for once while Rei was still in her monotony.

"You know Wonder Girl; I always wonder why you act so feeling less…"

"I didn't grew up in a very emotional situation: it was all synch tests and piloting, besides that nothing"

Asuka looked at the girl: for a moment she had heard a hint of sadness in her voice. Perhaps she wasn't feeling less.

"You regret that?"

"I think lacking of emotions makes me less human. And also, it makes feel…sorrow"

"You know Wonder Girl, it's not necessary to be like that. You don't have to be a doll"

"I'm not a doll, I just seem like one"

Asuka eyes the girl for another moment: her little attempt at cheering Rei didn't turn out good, but it wasn't a complete failure…

They walk out of the lockers to find a weird sight. It's Dorian, patiently waiting for something, mumbling things under his breath

"I'm sorry…"

"English, what the hell are you sorry for?!"

Dorian snaps out of his trance to find the two girls standing there.

"I-well, it's none of your business, thank you!"

"Then what re you doing here?"

"I came here to ask Ikari something"

"Well, why don't you enter the locker room?"

"Well, maybe I just like to wait!"

"Yeah, sure"

"Kazegawa? I need to tell you something" Rei's voice cut their discussion: it wasn't everyday Rei had something to say.

"…What is it?"

"It's about my piloting experience in Unit 06. While I was inside of it, I happened to find your brother. He asked me tell you that you owe him 100 euros for a bet you made with him"

"Demian? He spoke to you?"

"An asked me to tell you about the bet you made with him. He declared he won"

Bet? What the hell? Demian managed to speak and he spoke about a BET?! What was wrong with him? And what bet?

"What bet?"

"From what I gathered, the bet seemed to be about you and Cremina becoming emotionally involved"

Emotionally involved... Hell! Demian was right, he had lost. He had sworn they were just friends and he had clearly lost! Not only have that, but today Ikari had made him admitted he felt something about Cremina! Oh, man!

"Of course. I will remember about it next time"

"Good"

"The boy likes his best friend…how cheesy of yours, English"

"Shut up, Sohryu"

The two girls walk away, leaving Dorian alone. He's left to mumble again, as he's preparing his own words. He hadn't been all kind with Shinji today, so the least he could do was to apologize. But his mind drifted to Ayanami's statement: she had spoken with his brother. Somehow, she had spoken with his brother. And she said it like if it was something normal, comparable to breathing or the sky being blue.

It took him a while to notice Shinji was standing in front of him.

"Dorian…"

"What- Shinji! Ah, well. I was looking for you"

"That's what I heard"

"Ummm, well you see… I wanted to say I'm sorry for getting mad at you this afternoon. I was sort of… in a bad mood today"

"Oh. Well, then I guess there's no problem, right?"

"Not at all"

"Great, now, if you excuse me, Asuka will kill me if dinner's not ready when she gets home"

"Are you...sure everything's okay?"

"If we are friends who conceal, a little concealed anger doesn't matter"

He left as quickly as he came. Dorian sighed in relief: it had been way too easy…

"Kid? What are you doing here so late?"

He turned around to find a face he hadn't seen in years: a face that made him remember some of the worst times of his life, the face of Keolan Lentai.

"Mrs. Lentai…"

"It's been too long kid. I was hoping you would show some surprise in seeing me, but perhaps we are way too serious for that, right?"

"Sort of… But, why are you here?"

"Didn't you hear I was coming?"

"Yes, but I never heard why you were coming"

_Why does everyone ask for reasons? Can't I just be here?!_

"Some personal business kid. But, what about you? I've heard some good news about your performance here."

"Oh, that. It's not really important"

"Oh really? People at NERV still talk about the kid who had to do Misato's job"

"Misato is a very good tactician."

"Yes, but you still did her part of the deal, right?"

"Sort of. But I don't really think good of it"

"Really? Well, you disobeyed orders, so there are some problems with your little plan, but it was good anyway kid. What abut that berserk Eva? Word has it that it kicked your ass"

"Well, yeah, but it was pretty weird anyway. So…"

"Interesting. Why don't we talk this on the way home, kid? You must be tired and I have to speak with Jeyn, so let's go"

"All right"

Keolan chose the longest path to the elevators; apparently she was leading Dorian somewhere. When they were just about to get there, they passed in front of containment cage 7, where the dormant Unit 06 lied. Keolan neared the glass and talked to no one in particular.

"It's been a long time since I last saw you, Silent Killer" Keolan said

"I never liked that nickname for Unit 06" Dorian was clearly upset

"But that's what the Unit is. I can understand it upsets you, but that's the nature of Unit 06. Plus, don't tell me its skills haven't suited you like a custom suit"

"It's made custom, it's logical it suits me."

"Yes, it is. Honestly, I never thought we would get this Eva done. After all, we had lost Units 03 and 04, and your father refused to finish Unit 05 unless all the components were gathered first. So then Unit 06 was left, and we had to fight against a lack of time."

"But you never actually planned to have any of them operational, did you?"

"No. I expected NERV to accept the II Eva series as their new toy, but they said no. I still don't get it"

"Why did you build them anyway if NERV refused?"

"They will serve another purpose"

The answer is a dead end: inquiring further will lead into nothing, so Dorian drops the subject intend on leaving.

"Kid, have you ever heard about a woman named Yui Ikari?"

"Well, yes, but only a short reference" He lied

"She died activating Unit 01 you know? Perhaps she had something to do with Unit 01 attacking your mind on the mix-up test"

"How do you know about that?"

"I was informed. But I must say I'm not entirely surprised: I have read many reports that try to hide the fact that Evangelions can act against their pilots or other humans."

"I've never heard of that"

"Yet we all know Unit 01 didn't just wake up and ate the fourteenth Angel. Someone did that, and I think you know who"

"I don't know about such thing"

"Come on kid, you expect me to buy that? Plus, it was very easy to notice you weren't alone when you fought those Mass Produced Evas in London. Someone helped you, someone inside Unit 06…"

"I did that with my own skill, nobody helped me."

"You have that bloody habit of thinking you can't be defeated inside Unit 06, but I know that you think so because you are not alone in there."

"I have nothing to discuss with you, Mrs. Lentai."

The boy walks away alone, his mind going over the recent conversation. Keolan was inquiring about the soul of an Eva, but something inside of him told him she was no one to be trusted.

On Keolan's side, she was thinking something else, something of a more dark nature. She remembered the second objective of her little visit: she was supposed to make sure the pilots would be useful when the time came. But then she wondered about Dorian. The kid was perfect for the role he would play in SEELE's scenario.

"_Cold, distant, full of hatred… it's very easy to think he will be part of the Death of this world"_

After all, the Third Impact wouldn't just initiate itself. All of the pilots would play a part on it.


	13. Plotting

To anyone who read this before I disappeared: I could ask for forgiveness and go into Shinji mode saying I'm sorry a hundred times, but after three months everyone deserves to insult me.

R/R

13. Plotting

NERV HQ- Ikari's Office.

The office is quiet, calmed and unmoving. No signs of life can be heard. Yet there's some movement in there, someone is standing in the room, a brush in the person's hand. The figure is a woman, a tall and old woman painting something in the ceiling of Ikari's office. The painting is small, almost unnoticeable: a hexagon with white stars on each corner, strange symbols on the lines that interconnect the stars and one single, black star in the middle of the figure. It looks very simple next to the massive Tree of Life that adorns the center of the ceiling. Yet the hexagon means the same as the Tree: an incoming end.

"May I know why Keolan Lentai intrudes into my office?"

The voice is cold, simple and full of power: the voice of Gendo Ikari. Yet he knows his voice has no power over Keolan Lentai. The woman had never feared Ikari or anyone at NERV.

"I was just waiting for your arrival, Ikari. I must say the painting of the Tree of Life in your ceiling annoys me: the ten Sephirots… the ten attributes of God. Such a thing is not necessary. Humankind will advance beyond God's creation, into a plane of existence were he won't matter"

"Beyond God… Such a foolish statement. I hope you are aware that we could fail: the Angels aren't just enemies; they are messengers of God… And their message is very clear: "stop or you will die"".

"Yes, but the thing about the Angels is that they can't defeat us, as we have the same weapons. We wanted to be God, so we created Evangelions to protect us while we do so"

"Evangelions are more important than that: they are set to be the catalyst of Instrumentality. That's why the Angels try to destroy Evas in their way to Lilith, because they are part of our plan…"

"I still don't see why God must interfere in Instrumentality: it's not a rejection of him, merely the use of his only gift to us…"

"Intelligence"

"Yes. I still don't understand why we wait for all the Angels to come: we could start Instrumentality right now and we would succeed…"

"Who would protect mankind once we merge into one? All of mankind would be under Lilith's control: it would take only one more Angel to merge with Lilith and Third Impact would annihilate our new world in Lilith's egg"

"Aren't Instrumentality and Third Impact the same concept?"

"Both of them have many different meanings. Humankind sees a Third Impact as another catastrophe like an explosion in the poles; SEELE sees it as the merging of any Angel and Lilith: the devastation of humanity. Instrumentality is the evolution of mankind into a higher plane of existence: a world of one complete soul. If Instrumentality fails and humans return to individuality, they will find their world destroyed, and then it can be called Third Impact"

"You say that as long as mankind doesn't realize the destruction of their world, they won't even know of a Third Impact?"

"Exactly"

"Then why take the risk of a Third Impact? I'm pretty sure you are aware of what that hexagon means: the Death of mankind. In Death, humans will join together and, as one, will find strength"

"From Death must come Rebirth. Instrumentality is the only way to assure that rebirth"

"I see. Well, Ikari, I can't say you are a man without convictions, but when you are wrong, something must be done. As you may have heard, I have orders to take Adam away from you"

"And, as you expected, Adam is here"

The man opens his suitcase to reveal an embryo sealed in bakelite. Lentai pays no mind to the Angel; rather, she is looking at Ikari's right hand, where she can see some bandages and the red color of blood. She nears the man and takes the suitcase, closing it.

"To seal an Angel within yourself…Only you could have done that Ikari"

"You have what you want, now leave"

"I have every right to be here"

"But nobody wants you here"

"Good thing I control my own actions, then"

The woman leaves the room, but has no intentions to leave the Geofront: there's much to learn before she leaves. Many secrets waiting to be discovered.

She then notices the entrance to the room housing the MAGI computers, alongside the technicians, Doctor Akagi and her intended target since yesterday.

_What better place to start than the center of NERV's knowledge_

She walks into the room, not being noticed until she reaches her intended target: Jeyn Lentai.

"Avoiding me won't get you anything"

"And I thought it was working" She sighed

"Why don't you come with me, Jeyn?"

Both of them leave the room and walk towards the containment cages: as Jeyn had expected, Keolan was here to make sure their plan would work.

They reached cage 4 and stood over the black giant: Evangelion Unit 03. Currently, some of the armor was being put in place and some parts were missing, like the wrists.

"I still don't know what part this thing plays: it's just another Eva, another production model born from Adam's cells. As it owns a soul inside of it, it can't merge with Lilith, so it won't do any good during Third Impact. On the other side, it's not a especially powerful Eva: Unit 02 is an older model and it's probably better. Units 00, 01 and 06 have their part on the plan, so…"

"So Unit 05 is another useless Eva"

"Well, all Evas are originally made to protect us from the Angels, so I wouldn't say useless. In the end, they will make our task more difficult, yes."

"Suzuhara and your daughter… it won't be hard to get rid of them"

"I think we already discussed that"

"We did, but not in this place"

"What about Ikari? He is just letting us go on?"

"He is confused: he doesn't know what to do. A few months ago it was either SEELE or him, but now we are on the same game, Jeyn. We are option number three, ready to be used by the best postulant"

"The Death of mankind… We don't even know if rebirth can come from it. SEELE and Ikari's way is far more trustable"

"But we are another option, not a very good one, but we are one. And if nobody chooses us, well…"

"We do it ourselves?"

"Perhaps"

"To be the murderers of mankind…"

"Yes. But I think we should do what we came here to do"

"Yes"

They continue to walk towards the next containment cage, cage 5. The cage is empty, as the expected occupant is "missing".

"Unit 04… the only one besides Unit 01 born from Lilith. I still can't believe those Germans couldn't make a good engine…"

"Construction was deficient in the terms of platting and control of the reaction. Plus, the reaction itself was something we knew nothing about. They just extracted the engine from the remains of the Fourth Angel, send them to Germany for some studies that found out nothing, and inserted it inside Unit 04"

"They were in a hurry, apparently"

"The scrolls had dictated the fourth defender of mankind would betray them"

"Unit 03"

"So they needed another Eva as soon as possible. They found the opportunity to make another one even better, so they took it"

"Fools playing with a power they don't understand"

"Just like creating six copies of Adam, all of them equipped with the same power, and store them where they can cause the most possible damage"

"The accident wasn't my fault: Kazegawa used the wrong dummy plug in those. Albert knew they wouldn't work, yet he used them"

"Well, if I was him, I would rather use those and get rid of the Evas than using my own son"

"Dorian or Demian?"

"Probably both"

"Let's go to the next cage, this one is a little empty, you know?"

The next cage is filled with a horrid smell: the smell of organic components, bakelite, and LCL and Eva blood. Where Unit 05 used to be, now there's an Eva with a massive whole in its torso.

"May I ask what happened here?"

"That damned storm angel reared its ugly head in one last attack and made sure we would remember him"

"I see. But the Unit is still operational?"

"Not right now, but it will be. We can't just lose Unit 05: we put too much effort in it"

"I wonder why… Did you ever hear Kyoko Sohryu altered Unit 02's design for her daughter? A very nepotistic action, may I say"

"If you want to talk about nepotism, go speak with Albert Kazegawa: he is the one who made Unit 06 fit his own son like a bloody glove…"

"Yet you made sure Unit 05 would be perfect for your daughter…"

An awful silence falls on the two women: it's not everyday they talk, but every time they do, it end ups in a fight.

"Save me the lecture, _Mom"_

"Shut up"

They silence is different this time: more relaxed, as both look at each other and laugh.

"You haven't changed at all, Jeyn Lentai"

"Neither have you…"

"All technical and tactical personnel report to your positions! This is not a drill! Al technical and…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing good, I assure you"

Eastern China Sea

The waters are calm as the hours go on, nothing disturbing them, only the quiet movement of commerce ships. Despite the great extension of the oceans, hundreds of ships go through the trading routes of the Eastern China Sea everyday, from China to Korea, to Japan, to Russia and to other countless destinations. This day isn't the exception: many ships can be seen sailing through the usual trading routes.

"UN commerce ship 817, confirm your ETA"

The voice, mechanic and faintly masculine, can be recognized as the intercom voice of the MAGI super computers. Very few ships are actually contacted by the MAGI itself, meaning the ship carries something valuable.

"Estimated time of arrival: 18:35, Japanese Central Time"

Confirmation is given by the MAGI and the ship goes on, fighting against a no longer calm sea. The tide has risen and the wind has become faster, crashing against the ship and forcing it to slow its march.

Then, the sea calms down, the winds stops blowing and the tide has subsided.

Then, in a second, the tide raises again, one single massive wave forming from it. The wave is set to crash with the ship in a few seconds.

And then it crashes, but it's not such a drama: the ship should hold against it. But as the water covers the entire ship for a second, the wave crashes back against the ocean, vanishing whatever lied underneath it.

In a few seconds, the sea swallowed an entire ship.

Control Room-NERV

"This is the last picture taken of the Eastern China Sea: we can see the ship is still on course, nothing affecting it. The next picture, taken ten seconds after the previous one, shows a dramatic change in the sea, as the tide and the wind speed increased massively in a few seconds. Then, the third picture shows a calm sea again, but the ship is missing"

The three pictures lie in the MAGI's screens, showing the mystery of the UN ship: just like the first branch in Nevada, the ship vanished in a few seconds, leaving no trace of what happened to it.

"I think we can all agree that this was caused by an Angel"

A silent nod of approval goes through the room as Ritsuko exposes the few facts they have here: a missing ship lost in the East China Sea and an unexplainable disappearance.

"The MAGI managed to scan waveform patterns through the sea: despite a lot of interference, we found a pattern with some similarities to an Angel's one. We should be able to get a complete scan in a couple of minutes, but the MAGI is 89 percent sure it was caused by an Angel."

"Any other possible reason?"

"Perhaps, but the bad weather combined with this attack, so it's almost impossible"

"I see. Doctor Akagi, are there any reasons to take immediate measures?"

"The commerce ship contained some very valuable elements, so I would say we have to hunt down this Angel as soon as possible"

"Sounds like a commerce raiding Angel. Reminds me of a submarine, you know?"

The last comment, which was totally out of line, was made by Keolan Lentai. Ritsuko and Ikari didn't expect any intervention from someone else, so they were taken back by this comment.

"A commerce raiding Angel?"

"Commerce raiding is a war tactic used to block an enemy from receiving supplies or any sort of war material. The Angel was aware of the ship's cargo, so it decided to attack it"

"Major Katsuragi, any comments?"

Misato got a little a mad at the request: of course she had things to say, but to ask them like that.

"Well, considering the cargo of the ship, it's only logical it was very vulnerable not only to Angels, but to many other enemies. But I must say it's surprising: an Angel blocking our supplies. It's probably smarter than any other one we have seen"

"Save the seventeenth"

The comment sends the room into dread: Tabris wasn't a subject to be discussed in NERV, not any longer.

"Major Katsuragi, we evidently have an Angel here, so as our tactician I expect you to do your job and come up with a strategy"

"I was thinking that…"

"Excuse me, but I think everyone in this room is bypassing a important point here!"

"Mrs. Lentai? What point?"

"The ship was directly under UN jurisdiction, so it's only logical the UN must take measures against the attacker."

"Angels are NERV's field, it's our jurisdiction"

"And NERV is directly dependant of the UN, meaning we have the power to intervene in any Angel attack if necessary"

"What's the point of this Mrs. Keolan?"

"The UN has been explaining mistake after mistake of NERV's actions: this can't happen any longer. I have been sent here with orders to act over NERV's own command if necessary Commander, so I must do as instructed. NERV will be immediately locked down and closed to anyone: nobody will leave unless ordered to"

Despite her age, Keolan's voice has a power and strength never seen in NERV: the same voice that dominated the UN general assembly now controlled NERV, over ruling Ikari and Fuyutski.

Everyone turned around to watch Commanders Ikari and Fuyutski, waiting for the answer: there was no way this woman was going to get her way.

But the two men merely stand up and leave, saying only one fraise before leaving.

"Doctor Akagi, Major, and both Mrs. Lentai, please come with us"

Ritsuko and Misato can only swallow and be afraid of what's coming. The two Lentai's follow after them, one felling confident and the other one embarrassed at being called a "Mrs."

NERV-Geofront

"Boring" Asuka's mind yelled. They had been locked down for almost five hours and she was already losing all of her patience.

"Could this be any more boring?!!" Asuka yelled

"No, but it could be worst: we could be fighting whatever caused this lockdown"

Asuka only glares at Shinji, not even bothering to answer.

"When I think about it, I would rather be bored than fighting an Angel."

"Idiot! Maybe you don't like it, but some of us do, you know?"

"Whatever"

Shinji can't help it but to feel Asuka's remark is false: from where is lying he can see Dorian, lying on the ground trying to catch some sleep, and Cremina holding a CD player, lost in listening to it.

"_Yeah, it's better to be here bored than fighting"_

"Look idiot, if you don't want to fight, fine. There's still more pilots if you haven't noticed. Plus, haven't you ever thought of those who have worked to be here?!"

"I… didn't. I'm sorry"

Shinji expects to get some pity, but Asuka only looks angrier.

"Stop saying you are sorry, it doesn't fix anything if you don't mean it!"

"But I do"

"All the time? 'Cause you are always saying you are sorry!"

"Well, maybe not all the time, but…"

"Not all the time, you see!"

She closes her eyes and grins: for her it's a victory, but for Shinji it means almost nothing. Perhaps it's better this way…

"Hey, Shinji"

"What is it?"

"Why are we staying down here anyway? We always go up and fight or Misato tells us what's wrong. But now we are kept here in NERV and we don't even know what's going on"

"Perhaps it's not about an Angel"

"What do you mean?"

"It could be that something is going on within NERV. Something with the people who work here"

"Some sort of treason perhaps?"

"I don't really know. But this isn't just an Angel: there's something else to it"

"It's probably got something to do with that old woman coming…"

Dorian's voice is barely a whisper for Shinji, but he manages to hear it.

"Who? Who's the old woman?"

"Cremina's grandmother…"

"Who?"

"Keolan Lentai, British representative to the UN assembly and one heck of a rich woman"

"The UN? You mean that woman is involved with NERV then?"

"She's been walking around NERV for two days now, so I would say she finally found a reason to cause trouble"

"Cause trouble? The she is here to…"

"She is here to "clean" NERV of anyone the UN doesn't want working here, which is probably everyone"

Cremina's intervention was something no one expected.

"And I used to think you were deaf when you listen to that thing…"

"It's not a secret my grandmother is here for political reasons. Plus, I don't think she has found anything yet, it's probably something else…"

And once again, they knew nothing. But the answer to their questions came from the pyramid of the Geofront. A purple haired woman with a troubled mind.

"Misato!"

"You guys…"

An awkward silence falls between them, making everyone feel uneasy about the news they're waiting for.

"Misato, what's going on? Why are we waiting here?"

"Kids, you better come here and see it yourselves"

The four children follow Misato inside the pyramid through one of the many underground entrances. They move through the corridors of NERV until they reach the Control Room. In the MAGI screens three frozen images can be seen.

"Okay: today, about three hours ago, an unknown enemy attacked a UN commerce ship in the Eastern China Sea, leaving no trace of the ship. Then, about an hour later, another ship disappeared mysteriously near the Russian port of Vladivostok. Both cases aren't very important: ships can go missing and reappear because of poor scans or route changes, but the cargo of both ships was the same and it would be very hard for the MAGI to miss a ship"

"All right Misato, but what the hell does that mean?"

"It means there's an Angel attacking UN ships out there, as quiet as a tomb and faster than any ship in the world. But the main problem is the cargo of those ships: both ships were carrying Evangelion material"

"Eva parts? So this Angel is like a submarine blocking us?"

"How the Angel attacks doesn't matter, what matters is that we lost valuable material in the course of a few hours. Plus, no trace was left of the ships, so the material is still intact; meaning the Angel probably has a use for it"

"What could an Angel do with an Eva…?"

The question didn't even need to be answered: the name "Bardiel" ringed a bell in Asuka's mind.

"So this Angel is going to use Eva parts to…"

"Fight against us. But we still have time: it will take at least a couple of weeks until that Angel gathers all of the necessary components, so we have to stop it before it can gather enough material"

"And how do we stop such a thing? You said it can travel hundreds of kilometers in a few hours!" Shinji complained.

"Idiot, we set a trap to catch it!" Said Asuka in reply.

"Not exactly. We are going to set a trap, but we won't even move. He will come to us" Misato explained.

A devilish grin crossed her face: she had a perfect plan in mind.

Geofront – Train to the exterior

"How the heck are we supposed to "use Evangelion advantages to stop the Angel" without even knowing a thing about this Angel?!" Asuka yelled

The five children (including Rei) were on their way to the surface. Meanwhile, Asuka had done nothing but complain. Not that her complains were stupid, but after a couple of minutes, they start sounding pretty…useless.

"Well, tell me: we are fighting a mysterious ship-attacking Angel, what advantage do you have against it?" Dorian answered

"How I'm I supposed to know my advantage without knowing the enemy?! It's plain stupid!" Asuka answered back

"If the Angel was able to find the Eva parts in the ship, that means he always knew where the parts were, so we can conclude he prefers to fight in the sea, as he attacked when the parts were in the ship and not at any other time" Rei said with her monotone voice.

Everyone was left speechless: she was right, absolutely right. Plus, nobody felt in the mood to answer back: it was the beginning of their little knowledge of their enemy.

"Then, he is just like the 18th: all we have to do is get him out of the sea and our job will be done" Asuka concluded

"It's never that easy. Plus, you heard them: the Angel changed even the weather, so it's similar to the 19th" Cremina said.

"Then we are fighting a mix up of sorts? No real challenge in that: we just do what we did last times" Dorian said

"You are all missing the point in here: our main concern is the Angel's interest in the Evangelion parts, which we also need to recover. The main trouble will be to stop him from using the Evangelion equipment he has" Rei said. Once again, she left everyone speechless.

"Ummm, does that mean we are going to fight an Eva?" Dorian asked. The question sent Shinji back to a bad memory: Unit 03 and the thirteenth.

"It's possible. But I doubt the Angel will be a complete Eva: it will probably lack some parts and a pilot" Rei noticed the sorrow in Shinji's eyes and used her words to relief Shinji. His mood improved a little, but the bad memories kept attacking him.

"No, the point of this trap is to catch him before he turns into an Evangelion. So you all don't even think about fear or defeat: we are just way too good for an Angel"

The comment, made by Asuka, sent everyone to awe: since when did Asuka value the others?

NERV-Containment Cage 7

The cage is quiet and calm as the dormant Unit 06 stands still, nothing disturbing the Evangelion, despite the presence of a red haired scientist and a politician.

"You do realize we lost an Evangelion with that UN ship? This is probably going to set us back weeks, maybe a month" The older woman said to her daughter-in-law

"We need six, not eight: the Chinese built II series is useless to us, as they are probably built with political purposes, not ours. The six II series MP Evas of the Fourth Branch are still at our disposition, and if SEELE decides to use them, we can give them the first series in return" Jeyn answered. She knew Keolan was here to make sure everything was on track.

"Five Evangelions are under NERV's control. Unit 04 is missing in a Dirac Sea with no chances of coming back. The Chinese built MP Evas are…?"

"Two of them are still in the Beijing Branch, but they will end up destroyed, as we know. The other Chinese Eva was lost in the attack to that ship."

"The whole Eva was in the ship? I thought they were just parts"

"Not quite. But that leaves the nine Evas from the first MP series and the six from the second one."

"It's unsafe to start our plan as long as SEELE controls the first series, Jeyn. We could have to face SEELE and NERV all on our own."

"The scrolls predicted it: in the final hours, Death will claim all of mankind. The throne of all souls and the rogue king won't be able to stop the end of humans"

"SEELE is the throne of all souls. And Ikari is probably the rogue king. But tell: what about the rest of the world? The UN, the JSSDF, the other countries military forces… how do we know they won't act?"

"We don't. That's the nature of our plan: we need coincidences to happen in a specific sequence, and then we can start our plan. If they don't happen, we are domed, but if they do, nobody will be able to stop us"

"We are going to kill all of mankind and join it in Death… this couldn't be a little bit safer?"

"Not really"

"Okay. Now, I have to make sure this thing will work: tomorrow is going to be hectic"

Next Day- New Yokohama Docks

The docks were filled with a noise that hadn't been seen in months since the arrival of a massive UN fleet. But the scenario hasn't changed at all: it is the same duty and the same arriving ships, bringing whatever the UN wants in Japan. The only change is the figure of the black-and-yellow Unit 06 crouched near the bay area, expecting the arrival of the ships.

"Come on, no Angel would be stupid enough to fall in this trick!" Dorian complained, his voice resounding in the Control Room in NERV. Standing there was a very annoyed Jeyn Lentai. Next to her was Misato, silently agreeing with the young English: how the hell forced this plan to happen? Her own authority had been denied when she refused to execute the idea: to catch an Angel off guard by waiting his own attack? It was kind of hard to miss the gigantic Evangelion waiting for the Angel, so surprising the Angel was impossible.

But someone in NERV didn't think so; otherwise they wouldn't be doing it.

"Major Katsuragi?"

"Yes Commander?"

"I understand the Tenth Angel threw himself recklessly against Tokyo-3, right?"

"Yes"

"And the Sixth Angel swallowed two battleships, causing his own death, right?"

"Yes"

"Then I don't understand, pilot Kazegawa, why you think Angels are smart in any way"

"_That's probably the closest to a joke he's ever been: a sarcastic remark" _Dorian thought. But he did make sense: Angels didn't sound particularly smart, but then again, their plain wasn't smart either.

"_I doubt Misato planned this thing, but then who?" _

The questions were left in the back of everyone's mind when they saw the latest report from the MAGI.

"The MAGI computers have concluded the Angel has entered Japan's territorial waters, he will access the bay in two minutes and counting!"

As Dorian waited for the incoming threat, his mind drifted elsewhere. A little phrase, meaningless, appears in his mind: somehow, it seems fit for the moment.

_Sitting ducks._

It was a perfect fit: he had been ordered to remain waiting, with little chance of doing anything else, but there was one problem with that:

Sitting ducks usually get killed.

"The signal has disappeared. No trace of the Angel is left, only resonance from old ships sunk in the bay"

_Damn_, he thought. Not that he wanted to fight, but waiting for nothing was probably worst.

"Okay, Dorian, hold back to the Tokyo-3 outskirts. You will stand guard there"

"What? Why? The Angel backed off"

"It isn't safe anyhow" Misato cut the communication immediately: she wasn't in the mood to argue with the pilot

Control Room-NERV

"Could anyone tell me how an Angel _vanishes_ right in front of us?!!" Misato asked, anger taking over her.

"Well, he stopped moving and lowered his AT field, meaning he backed off from attacking Unit 06. It doesn't have any science in it" Jeyn answered her.

"Yes, but why the hell would he back off?!"

"Why would you back off, Major? There are hundreds of reasons, but I would say the Angel backed off because…"

"READING'S BACK, THE ANGEL IS IN THE BAY!"

"How the…"

New Yokohama Docks

"READING'S BACK, THE ANGEL IS IN THE BAY!"

"How the… Kid, behind you!"

Dorian wasn't an idiot, so he turned around, drawing his weapon in the process.

All he saw was a pair of teeth and water coming out of the bay

"It's the…!"

Then darkness.

Geofront

A lone figure stood next to the lake of the Geofront: nobody actually cared about the lake; it was just a security measure. With a lake right above part of NERV's facilities, they could prevent detection of a lot of things going on down there: the water, specially altered as it was, was a perfect defense against infiltrations of any kind.

But the figure pays it no mind: it silently sits nearby the water, a cup in it's hands. Soon, another figure rushes out of the Geofront pyramid, clearly exasperated.

"Funny you, of all people, come to see me"

"Shut it Keolan"

It is once again her distressed daughter in law: Jeyn Lentai.

"I don't read minds, so you will have to tell me…"

"It's the kid…"

"What did he do this time?"

"The Angel got him: it somehow became invisible to our radars and attacked him without a warning: it crushed the entire braincase of the Evangelion"

"So what are you mad about: the failure, the Angel or the extra hours of work to repair the Unit?"

"None"

Keolan looks away from the cup she was holding: the scent says it's hot tea.

"Then what bothers you?"

"My daughter"

"What does Cremina have to do with him?"

"Keolan, after everything I have told you about Kazegawa, please don't tell me you don't remember…"

"Yes, I know, this obsessive mother thing you have, believing he is after your daughter"

"He is!"

"So? He hasn't actually done anything, has he?"

"No"

"Then tell me what's wrong, you damned woman!"

Jeyn steals the cup of tea from Keolan's hands and takes a long drink from it. Once she lets go, her voice becomes filled with anger.

"Katsuragi was briefing the pilots about this incident: you know, Angel disappeared this, mysteriously reappeared that, attacked, etc, etc, etc, and then she told them that Kazegawa had been injured by a direct hit and Cremina, she, _she…!"_

"She what?"

"…"

"You are going to have to speak louder because I didn't hear you."

"She…"

"What?!"

"She worried"

"She worried? That's it?!"

"But not like in friendly worry! She was worried like if that kid was… important to her!"

"They are friends, it's only logical"

"It was more than friendly I told you!"

"She also sighed you know? That's more than friendly"

"…"

"What?"

"This is good you know? I always wondered if you had sent your motherly instincts to the grave with my son, but it seems you didn't"

"This isn't some joke!"

"It is to me, but if it's so important to you I can only say one thing"

"What?"

"Leave the kid alone for a while. Plus, ever thought it's a little too late to start being the girl's mother? You left that role in the sidelines long time ago"

"But you just said...!"

"I said your instincts were kicking in, but I also think it's a little too late for you to play your role as her mother: she will probably not allow it anyhow"

"… That's bullshit"

"I wish it was"

"It's not fair: you have barely played a role in her life, yet you still are "the good grandmother who comes home every Christmas" and all that crap"

"I'm the grandmother: my role is smaller than yours, so I can give myself that pleasure. You, on the other side, are the single parent: you have to be the mother and do the father's part. One day you will see her grow up and leave you, and she won't miss you probably"

"Provided she actually has a future after this"

"… I will make no comments about that"

"You think our relationship will fix itself in our new world"

"Only time will tell"

They stay in silence, the memory of their plan for mankind appearing in their minds. Then, Jeyn speaks

"You know…"

"Yes?"

"I think I won't have to fix Unit 06"

"Jeyn, I insist, leave the kid alone"

"I'm not going to harm him. I was just thinking of how to avoid having to work on the Unit and I found out how"

"And the million yen answer is:.."

"I will ask for help"

"Akagi will laugh in your face"

"Not to her"

"Then who?"

"The designer"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Short chapter, I know, hate me, but I promise another chapter before Friday.


End file.
